


The Triquetra Coven

by fad_doodles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Crescent Wolf Pack - Freeform, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hale Pack, Heretics, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mikaelson Clan, Powerful Bonnie Bennett, Powerful Davina Claire, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Salvatore Clan, Sirelines, Stiles-centric, The Strix, Vampires, Werewolves, Werewolves / Vampires - Hybrids, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches, Witches / Vampires - Hybrids, Witches / Werewolves - Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad_doodles/pseuds/fad_doodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 23 years old, Stiles Stilinski was on her summer break from pursuing her Master Degrees in Mythology, Folklore and Occultism. Traveling around the country to do her research for her dissertation, her instincts told her to stop at New Orleans. Upon reaching New Orleans, she bumped into Henrik Mikaelson, the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings and saw the death of the Mikaelson siblings in her vision.</p>
<p>Now with the entire vampire race coming down to New Orleans to capture each siblings and prevent their deaths, it’s up to Stiles and her new coven – Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire to prevent a supernatural war from exploding and destroying everything that they love.</p>
<p>Basically, it’s The Originals Season 3 plot that includes The Vampires Diaries and Teen Wolf characters.</p>
<p>Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. xoxo <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witches, The Werewolves & The Vampires

Mieczyslawa ‘Stiles’ Grebenshchikov Stilinski discovered the supernatural world when she was 13, a year after the death of her mother, Klavdiya ‘Claudia’ Grebenshchikov Stilinski. She found out that she is the last descendant of the Grebenshchikov Coven while going through her late mom’s stuff in the attic, one afternoon while her dad, John Augustyn Stilinski, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was doing a full-shift at the office.

A 6-inch thick A4 size leather bound book filled with various spells, recipes for a wide variety of potions, knowledge of other supernatural creatures – which sadly was only Vampires, Werewolves and the rare and elusive Hybrids ( _Vampires / Werewolves, or Vampires / Witches or Werewolves / Witches_ ), histories of the entire coven and list of powers bestowed upon each respective generation of witches. With more than 50 witches from her lineage and almost 2,000 years worth of witchcraft to be learnt, she took her own sweet time to understand her magic. Even since the discovery, Stiles began to learn more about her heritage while ensuring that her father didn’t know about it. Part of her was truly interested in becoming a witch while another part of her felt that it was the only way for her to be close to her late mother.

A couple months of thorough reading later, she discovered that born witches would come into a natural power that would not require them to cast a spell to perform it. And her power, after several months of trying to figure it out, is Molecular Combustion – the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that they explode. She discovered it while cleaning her bedroom and accidentally causing one of her textbooks to explode into millions of pieces. After that, she tried her hardest to ensure that she didn’t go around exploding things and people accidentally or worst still, accidentally exploding her father.

At the start of sophomore year, Stiles met her first werewolf – well, 2 werewolves actually. Because of her practicing traditional magic, one of the many forms of witchcraft, she became more in tune with nature and the town itself. Thus when Peter Hale became a raging homicidal werewolf, Stiles could feel that something was wrong but couldn’t figure it out yet. Then when Laura Hale came into town, Stiles was able to follow her instinct and found the 2 of them in the middle of the preserve fighting each other. Months of practice, she was able to aim her power correctly and aim it at Peter and caused him to completely lose his right arm. Laura took advantage and immediately slashed his throat out. And that was how Stiles met Laura at 2 in the morning in the middle of the woods, and an alliance was formed between the 2 of them.

Before she knew it, she had John helped Laura with settling into town. He hired her as one of the deputies and helped out with the rebuilding of the old Hale house. A month later, Derek and Cora joined her back in town. Laura was the oldest at 25 while Derek was 21, took an online degree and got a job as a mechanic at one of the only 3 workshops in town. Lastly, there was Cora, 15, the same age as Stiles, joined Beacon Hills High School. Without realizing it, Stiles and John became part of the Hale pack but the 4 of them unanimously kept it a secret from John about the supernatural world.

Subsequently, the Hale siblings decided to expand their pack for their own safety and also for their territory’s protection. Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes were the first 3 to receive the bite from Laura because of the abusive history from their family members. They became close friends inside and outside of school with Cora and Stiles. They found out that Isaac was Cora’s mate and Boyd and Erica began dating soon after both were turned. Soon after, Scott began feeling left out and began clinging on to Stiles even after school and force his way into their lives. A couple of months later, Scott found out about the werewolves and Stiles’ secret and he demanded for the bite and became Laura’s latest beta.

By the end of the year, Laura welcomed in a pair of 17-year-old omega twins, Ethan and Aiden Carver, both of who were originally planning to pass through the town but instead decided to be part of the pack. Within a year after putting down their roots back in Beacon Hills, the Hale pack consists of 9 werewolves, a witch and the town’s Sheriff.

Junior year brought in a whole list of new dramas. Scott fell in love with the new girl, Allison Argent that resulted in a shit load of unnecessary drama. It was then that all of them discovered the real cause of the Hale fire. Scott tried his best to stay away from his huntress lover but to no avail. In the end, Laura told him to be extra careful around Allison and tried to avoid her parents at all cause. All of them tried their best to be as civilized as possible to the new girl and at the same time, Stiles had threaten to blow up whoever is the first that starts up a fight.

Since the first day Allison joined the school; she immediately became Lydia Martin’s best friend, the queen bee of the school. Since she started being in a relationship with Scott, Lydia, her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore and his best friend, Danny Mahelani reluctantly started to hang out with the pack in school. By the middle of spring, all 4 of them began to suspect something about the pack. Lydia was the one, who figure it out about them being werewolves. She insisted for the bite saying that she would take anything that would help her to advance in life and to protect herself. Both Danny and Jackson agreed to the bite when Laura offered it. As for Allison, Laura decided the best way was to inform her about her family’s brutal history and inform her parents, Chris and Victoria Argent.

That was the start of their summer where all hell breaks loose. The patriarch of the Argent family, Gerard Argent, found out that the Hale pack was alive and thriving and came into town to have his revenge for the death of his favourite daughter, Kate Argent – killed by Peter Hale. The good thing was that none of the newly bitten werewolves or the Argents knew about Stiles being a witch. When Gerard came to town with 5 of his gunmen to kill the Hale pack, John accidentally got caught in the middle of the cross fire, which resulted in Stiles getting pissed off. Pretty much, everyone in the Hale pack knew that Stiles has the worst temper compared to any of them. Before everyone even knew what happened, Stiles confronted the hunters alone and came out winning, without even a scratch on her. All of them saw that she had exploded both of Gerard’s hands and various limbs of the other hunters.

Because of that incident, rumors began spreading that the Hale pack had returned back to Beacon Hills and destroyed the Argent family. Their reputation began to grow as a strong werewolf pack. Surprisingly, no rumors got out about Stiles being a witch at all. And that was also how John found out about the werewolves and Stiles being a witch. As much as it freaked John out, he slowly began to get protective of the werewolves and completely support Stiles in her practicing witchcraft and learning to understand her powers further.

At the end of summer break, a new omega werewolf, Jordan Parrish joined the Sherriff’s department. After a couple of weeks of introduction to the pack, he joined them. Due to their ever-growing pack, Laura decided to expand the Hale house. By end of the year, the Hale House became the biggest mansion in town. It has 16 bedrooms, 4 guest bedrooms, a theatre, a home gym, a huge library, a huge dining room, a huge kitchen, an office, a swimming pool and a garden in their enormous backyard overlooking the old Hale house.

All of them graduated high school together with Stiles as valedictorian. Because of her lineage, Stiles decided to pursue a degree in Mythology, Folklore and Occultism. Cora, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Scott did their degree at the Beacon Hills Community College to be near the pack. Lydia went to Harvard, Jackson went to Stanford, Danny went to Colombia and lastly, Allison went to Brown to pursue their interests respectively. As for Ethan and Aiden, both of them decided to open a café with the Hale siblings as their investors.

Over the years, the Hale pack continued to add more to their numbers.

Kira Yukimura joined the pack after getting attacked by a rouge Alpha at Colombia. Danny was the one who brought her over during their first year of summer break.

Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero and Mason Hewiit were werewolves from a pack several counties over. They came to Beacon Hills to seek refuge from a group of hunters that wiped out their pack. Several days later, all 3 agreed to join the pack after meeting the rest during winter break.

Malia Tate became part of their pack after getting into an accident along the highway and left for dead by the other driver. Laura, who was the one that found her, quickly gave her the bite on site to save her life.

Brett Talbot was already part of the Beacon Hills community, born and bred. His life was in shambles after his family got killed in a drunk driving accident. So it was a little bit easier to convince him to be part of the pack, part of a new family.

Theo Raeken was the last one to join their pack. He was rescue from a group of hunters when they tried to use the innocent omega as a bait to trap the Hale pack.

Now, a decade later after getting sucked in to the supernatural world. Stiles at 23 decided to pursue her Masters and travel the world to discover more about the supernatural world. She is doing surprisingly successful as a teenage fantasy author, having published 3 books so far and getting more powerful in performing complex spells and curses.

Laura and Jordan got married about a year ago. Now, Laura was the under-Sheriff while Jordon was the Chief Deputy. Derek was still dating around and bought over the workshop after the owner passed away due to cancer. Cora and Isaac were still going strong. Cora started working as a marketing executive at an advertising agency while Isaac worked at the bank.

Boyd and Erica inform Laura that they decided to join ventures with the twins. Now, among the four of them, they are managing the Hale’s bar, restaurant and café, which became a popular hangout among the residents and those passing through.

Allison became a werewolf after graduating from Brown despite strong objections from her parents. Both she and Scott are still in a relationship. She opened up her own shooting / archery ranch while Scott became an assistant veterinarian at the only animal clinic in town. As for Jackson and Lydia, both of them worked for Jackson’s father’s law firm as an associate upon their graduation.

Danny was in a committed relationship with Ethan after Ethan discovered that he was gay. And Danny opened his own IT security firm in town. Kira began working as a Ninjutsu trainer for the young children and teenagers at a dojo located in the middle of the town. She easily became the best fighter in the pack; she even defeated Laura a couple of times. Liam and Hayden realized that they were mates and are both pursuing their degrees at the community college with Mason and Theo.

Malia decided to be a stay-at-home member of the pack since she has her own blog about the life hacks and also became a part-time tutor for the high school kids. Pretty much, everyone chips in about their latest take or discovery on any life hacks to her to help with her posts. And also, she’s excellent at cooking all sorts of dishes, second only to Stiles, and is literally the neatest and most organized person in the pack, second only to Lydia, she insisted that her skills would be put to good use at home.

Lastly, Brett became a full-time personal trainer. On top of training and helping his clients, he also trained all the werewolves at the gym to make sure that they are in their best physical always.

\---

All the way at the south of USA in the French Quarter, New Orleans, the Mikaelson siblings survived an attack against them but suffered with the loss of their oldest brother, Finn Mikaelson. For slightly more than a millennium, it was just the six of them – Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson. They are the most powerful supernatural creatures, the original vampires and Niklaus, the original hybrid – Werewolf / Vampire, who are feared among the vampires, including the werewolves and the witches.

Finn, the eldest after Freya, their long-lost sister, was a quiet and observant vampire. He notices almost everything and anything and uses it to his advantage. Ever since, the death of Freya, as he had assumed, Finn became very cautious and protective towards his siblings. He is always a couple of steps ahead of their enemies to avoid his siblings from making any wrong moves.

Elijah, the next in line, is the most over-protective and extremely loyal to his siblings, willing to do anything to protect them at all cost. He is also the genius of the family, making an effort to be involved in the advancement of the world and ensuring that his siblings could keep up with the respective cultures of the world. He is also the most reasonable one, making them understand that they need to be discreet in a world that fears and prosecute the unknown.

Niklaus, the original hybrid as a result of their mother’s affair with a werewolf, is the most short-tempered, aggressive and unpredictable among the siblings, and also the strongest among them because of his hybrid nature. Undoubtedly the troublemaker among the siblings, but also the only one that is willing to pamper and shower his siblings with love, to the point of smothering them half the time.

Kol is the wildest in the family, going from respectful to dangerous within a split second. He is the only one among the siblings to truly embrace his vampirism and enjoys life. He is also, the most knowledgeable when it comes to witchcraft, making the effort to protect himself and his siblings against curses or other such spells from any of their witch enemies.

As Rebekah is the only female sibling, she is the most pampered and spoilt among them. She is the only one among the siblings that is not hesitant to showcase her humanity but at the same time, she is the most ruthless one. Due to her being the most emotional one as well, she easily has the worst temper among all of them that even Niklaus dare not cross her when she is angry.

Lastly, there is Henrik, the baby of the family. He is the most arrogant, calculating, tactical and manipulative among the siblings. He would always get his way since the rest are willing to give in to him. At the same time, he is the most efficient fighter among the siblings learning more than 30 different types of fighting styles throughout the centuries.

The most common knowledge that was well known among the supernatural, the Mikaelson siblings are the most dysfunctional, strongest and ruthless creatures in the world, cross one of them and you will suffer the wrath of all.

After the birth of Hope Mikaelson, which was the result of a one-night stand between Niklaus and Hayley Marshall, a werewolf, all hell broke loose for the siblings. They found out that their family was cursed by Dahlia, their mother’s older sister – she was entitled to the first-born child of the Mikaelson from each generation till eternity. And that was also when they found out that their oldest sister, Freya was alive but cursed by Dahlia to be her power source.

Because of this, one of the 9 covens of witches in New Orleans called upon Esther and Mikael Mikaelson to help them against Dahlia and the Mikaelson siblings. The plan backfired completely with the couple wiping out the coven. With that, New Orleans immediately got split into 3 factions. The witches immediately band together to protect themselves against Dahlia, Esther, Mikael and the Mikaelson siblings. The siblings band together with Hayley and the entire Crescent Wolf Pack and the Vampire army from Marcel, which consists of more than a hundred vampires. And the last faction was Esther and Mikael, who didn’t know about the existence of Dahlia or that their eldest daughter, Freya had returned.

When Esther and Mikael came, both of them had an entirely different agenda, with Esther wanting to lift the vampire curse from all of them while Mikael just wanted to destroy all of them, including Hope. Then when Dahlia appeared, she was against both of them, all she wanted was Hope to be her new power source, along with Freya. Before they knew it, it was the siblings against their parents against their aunt.

It was a massacre. Dahlia killed at least half of the witches that stood in her way. Esther knocked out all the werewolves that were trying to protect Hope. Mikael slaughtered more than a hundred vampires that were loyal to the siblings. Finn, who was brave enough to try to reason it out with their father, died at his hands when Mikael told him that he was disappointed that Finn did not try to end their lives after seeing the abomination that they had all become. Shocked at the sight of losing her eldest son, Esther killed Mikael on the spot. She explained to him that she had no intention of killing the children but instead removing their curses and allowing all of them to be the witches that they were truly meant to be.

At the end of it all, Freya managed to trap them by tapping into the magical energies of her long lost siblings. With the help from the rest of her newfound siblings, they were able to stop both Dahlia and Esther from achieving their goals. Even though they lost Finn, they were still happy that they got Freya back and Hope was safe and sound.

Almost a year later, all of them were living in New Orleans peacefully. The Mikaelson siblings formed an alliance between The Crescent Wolf Pack, lead by their Alphas – Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner, The Vieux Carré Vampires, lead by Marcel Gerard and lastly, the New Orleans 9 Covens, lead by Jacqueline LaRue. The Vieux Carré Vampires were the biggest among them with Marcel leading more than 200 vampires. Then there was the Crescent Wolf Pack with 164 werewolves split into 7 sub packs living all around the respective wildlife area in New Orleans. Lastly, there were 102 witches that were split into 9 covens covering New Orleans into 9 respective districts.

They formed a council among themselves with Elijah Mikaelson representing the siblings, Jackson representing the werewolves, Marcel representing the vampires and Josephine representing the witches. If there ever comes to a disagreement among the 4 of them, the mayor, who is in the know about the supernatural world, would be the deal breaker. All of them have inform the mayor to constantly take vervain so that he would not be compel by any of the vampires to influence his decisions.

It was a unanimous decision among the 5 of them that the well being of New Orleans was their main priority and the expansion of the city. The supernatural creatures have all agreed to expand their territory to include Lake Maurepas, Lake Ponchartrain – which is bigger than New Orleans itself, Lake Salvador and Lake Borgne, along with the entire southern wetlands. The Mikaelsons wanted to create a safe haven for the supernatural creatures to live peacefully among one another.

\---

1,000 miles to the North East of New Orleans was another small city in Virginia by the name of Mystic Falls. A small town with an estimated population of 50,000 lives a group of vampires. They were known as the Salvatore Clan, namely because the other 7 vampires were bitten or saved by the Salvatore brothers, who were also one of the 5 founding families of the town.

The 2 Salvatore brothers were Damon, the older one and Stefan, the younger one. Both were more than 200 years old and were turned into one several months apart from one another. After traveling the world for more than 150 years, they decided to finally settle down back in their hometown. Along the way, they have made numerous enemies and friends before they decided to expand their family.

Within a span of 5 years, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Lorenzo St. Claire and Bonnie Sheila Bennett, a witch, became part of their rag tag family.

Elena and Jeremy were sister and brother, who were rescued when a deranged vampire passing through the town killed both their parents for sports. Damon, who happened to be nearby, killed the vampire and saw that both of them had been turned. Both brothers decided to take the 2 of them in and began to help them with their transformations into vampires. Surprisingly, both of them took their change quite well and adapt quickly to their new lifestyle.

Matt Donovan was a bartender at one of the popular hangouts in town. As he was closing the bar, the last remaining customer tried to rob the bar and accidentally shot him in the stomach, leaving him for dead. Elena and Jeremy, who are close friends with him, found him half an hour later on the brink of death. Without thinking, Elena instantly bit him and turned him into a vampire. Even though, Matt had trouble transitioning into one, over the years, he began to accept the fact and began to learn how to use his newfound abilities by picking up on different types of martial arts and weapons training.

Caroline Forbes was the popular girl in high school. She was the head cheerleader, president of the senior class, one of the smartest and hardworking students and only daughter to Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes of Mystic Falls. She became a vampire after finding out that she has stage 4 breast cancer. The sheriff, who was in the loop about the supernatural world, came to Damon and Stefan, begging them to save her daughter. When Caroline found out that she became a vampire, she had a long argument with her mom before finally accepting that she is one.

Ex-hunter, History and Occult Studies Professor, Alaric Saltzman was caught in the middle of the supernatural world when vampires killed both of his parents when he was a 9 year-old boy and was spared alive. Growing up, it became his obsession to get his revenge thus he trained and research on the weaknesses of these creatures. During one of his hunting sessions, things didn’t turn out his way and he got bitten by one of them. Elena and Jeremy, who were his godchildren, came to his rescue with Damon and Stefan. As much as he hates vampires, he began using his newfound powers to the best of his abilities and became a father figure to the group.

Lorenzo St. Claire got turned into a vampire by an unknown vampire when he was just 22 at college. Ever since then, he has been slowly trying to figure out his life, drifting from one town to another until he met the Salvatore Brothers who openly welcomed him in. When he came into town, Elena and Jeremy were already part of their family.

While Caroline was the queen of their high school, Tyler Lockwood was the king. He was the star quarterback of the football team and the only son to the Mayor of Mystic Falls. Both Caroline and him have been in a relationship since they were 13 years old. Just prior before going off to college, Caroline confessed to Tyler about the group being vampires. At first, Tyler was pissed off that all of them transition into becoming vampires and kept it a secret for more than a year. Subsequently, he decided to be one of them when a huge pack of 30 werewolves came through town and threaten the group.

And the last member of their ragtag group is Bonnie Bennett, a witch from one of the most ancient and powerful lines of witches. Her powers were only awaken after the death of her grandmother, when she was 16. One year later, Bonnie became very fluent in Latin and was able to do numerous spells to protect the group and herself. By the time, she turned 18, her natural power came to her, which was the ability to read minds and knock anybody out with her mind. While the rest of the group were vampires and are known for their super strength and super speed, Bonnie was the only one who could magically knocked them all out while sitting down having a meal. Knowing that, all of them knew not to piss her off.

After a couple of months getting trapped in the prison world, Bonnie was finally able to rescue Damon and Elena by channeling her dead ancestors’ powers. At the same time, she accidentally let loose a whole new set of horrors. They found out that, Lily, the Salvatore brothers’ mother, was alive and a vampire. On top of that, they found out that she was also the leader of a group of heretics. 7 Siphoner witches who were all turned into vampires by Lily while still maintaining their abilities to practice magic, in order words – they were the first of their kind, a witch / vampire hybrid.

With that, Mystic Falls became at a standstill with the Salvatore Clan on one side and the Heretics on the other side. But before an all out war could begin, both sides were being summoned by their respective sirelines. Lucien Castle, the first bitten vampire by Niklaus Mikaelson, summoned the Salvatore Clan. Aurora de Martel, the first bitten vampire of Rebekah Mikaelson, summoned Lily Salvatore to her side.

\---

Since Stiles was going off the next day, all of them took leaves from their work to say goodbye to Stiles and have a huge badly needed cookout session at their backyard.

“Hey guys!” Stiles greeted them as she walked into the backyard with her father.

All 21 werewolves were there, along with Melissa McCall, Scott’s mother. The only other human that’s part of their pack, a mother figure to all of them and the only one that’s qualified to help them with any of their badly damaged wounds.

Derek was over at the grilled, grilling huge steaks for all of them, with Jackson. Cora, Isaac, Kira and Liam were in the kitchen preparing the kebabs, salads and a chocolate cake for everyone. Boyd and Erica came out from the kitchen with the cooler and drinks for all.

All of them greeted Stiles from where they were except for Scott, who ran over and hugged her tightly.

“Urgh!” Stiles squeaked out, “Human here…”

“Sorry, Stiles!” Scott let her go, “I’m going to miss you so much, Stiles!”

“Same here, dude.”

“Have you decided where are you going first or are you going to go where the wind brings you?” Lydia asked sarcastically, as she walked over to hug Stiles.

Stiles laughed, “Yup. I’m going to Salem, Massachusetts. The city with more than 300 years of witch history.”

“That’s interesting.” Lydia nodded her head, “Though, are you sure it’s safe?”

“As safe as can be.” John interrupted, “I have already told the Sheriff to keep a lookout for her. Sheriff Avery and me used to go way back together before I got married.”

“Uh huh!” Stiles nodded her head, “I will meet up with the Sheriff once I’m there and also, I have checked with Laura. She told me that there’s no werewolves or vampires down there. She said that they know better than to hang around a witch town.”

“How about other witches then?” Erica asked.

“Well, I am there to learn more about witchcraft. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much about me.” Stiles rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I’m here to have fun with you guys and for the free food. So come on, stop being a party pooper guys.”

With that, Derek called out everyone telling them that the steaks were ready. All of them started passing the food around the backyard and began digging in and making random conversations about everything and anything under the starless night sky. Before long, it was already 2 in the morning and all of them began saying their good nights.

The next day at exactly 10 in the morning, Stiles was all packed and ready to go. She had spent more than a couple thousands dollars to upgrade, fix and even give Roscoe a new paint job.

“So you have everything you need?” John asked Stiles for like the million times.

Stiles just rolled her eyes, “Yes, father of mine! I have everything that I needed.” As she carried the last of her bags, her laptop bag and put it at the backseat of her jeep.

She turned around to face the pack, honestly, she didn’t expect all of them to turn up to sent her off, knowing fully well that half of them are not morning people. It was a nice feeling to see them before going off on to her little adventure.

With that, she began to hug all of them, one by one, starting with Kira before finally giving her dad a long tight hug.

Stiles looked at all of them again, “Before I go off and since I have no idea when I will be back,” she took out a small black drawstring bag from her jeep, “I made a necklace for each of you.”

Stiles began to pass the bag around. Kira took out a simple silver necklace with a turquoise pendant before passing it out to the rest.

“Oh My God, Stiles!” Kira gasped, “This is beautiful.”

“It took me more than 6 months to craft and magically imbued all of them.” Stiles said, “I know that you guys will get into trouble without me around to prevent it. So basically, this necklace acts as a teleportation spell. Wherever I am on this planet, I just need 13 of you to form a circle and called out my full name and I will appear within seconds.”

“Stiles,” Lydia began, “That’s a powerful spell.”

“And I’m a powerful witch, Lydia.” She smiled, “But please give me a call first so that I could prepare myself on the other side. I don’t want you guys to summon me while I’m showering or doing my business. It’s not a pretty sight.”

All of them nodded their head and said their thanks and said their goodbyes again.

Stiles got into her jeep, feeling a little bit sad that she had to once again leave her crazy supernatural family behind but feeling super excited at the adventures that she knew she would have at discovering and understanding more about her magical side.


	2. The New Girl In The New City

Even though Stiles had told the rest that she would be traveling to Salem, she knew that she would just go where her instinct tells her to go. She has tried explaining it to the pack and the best explanation that she could come up with was that it was some sort of a magical radar thing. She told them that her magic has a way of telling her where she needs to be at the right time to do something, just like when she first met Laura in the middle of the woods fighting against Peter.

Lydia and Scott countered back by saying that it might be a witch that is manipulating her in secret but she argued that nobody outside Beacon Hills knows that she’s a witch. Even when she went off to college, she rarely practices her magic for fear of being caught. But now, after a decade of practicing her magic, she felt that she was strong enough to face the world on her own and hopefully picks up more tricks along the way.

After more than a week driving on the road with no direct route in mind and staying at random motels along the way, Stiles realized that she was in New Orleans and was about to reach the outskirts of the French Quarter. She parked her jeep at the side of the road and took her cellphone to google the nearest hotel or apartment that she could rent out for the next couple of days.

Half an hour later, she was in one of the rooms at the Best Western Plus French Quarter Landmark Hotel. It was quite a posh and spacious room with a king-size bed in the middle of the room, with a small study table by the window facing the streets overlooking the park. There’s a small closest space to the right of the bed, a cabinet and television opposite the bed. To the left of the bed, was the entrance to the room and a small window facing the corridor. Beside the cabinet against the wall, was another door that leads to the bathroom. Stiles was surprised to see a bathtub and a rainforest shower head in the bathroom. She grabbed all her bags and began unpacking them.

She started taking out several of the white candles first and placed them by the windows before she lit it up. Stiles took off her sneakers, grab one white candle, lit it up and sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed. 

_“O tuum Hecaten,_

_invocavi protegens locus a malo tenebrarum et negativity._

_Descendero terminus tuta muris circum locum scutum numquam separari permittas._

_Benedicat te hanc caritatem pacem ac protectione defendit.”_

She cast a protection spell in her room and blew out the candle. She smiled, feeling safer in her protection bubble. She placed the candle at the side and began meditating. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts before she began to use her magic to feel out the French Quarters. Several minutes passed by before she felt her magic sensing out the various supernatural creatures in New Orleans. She was able to sense several covens scattered all around New Orleans, several packs living around the bayou and the nearby lakes and a surprisingly huge number of vampires all over the city.

She opened her eyes, “Well, this might be trouble.”

She got up from the bed, grabbed her cell and immediately dialed for her dad.

“Hey dad!” Stiles greeted her dad.

“Hey kiddo!” John replied, “Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the French Quarter.” Stiles answered, “I might be staying here for a couple of days though…”

“What did you find now?” John asked and she could hear the resignation in her dad’s voice.

“Erm,” Stiles paused, “Not much, other than this town is filled with witches, vampires and werewolves.”

“I take it that your magic brought you there?”

“Yup.” Stiles smiled, “No worries, dad, I’ll just be seeking out the witches. There’s several covens down here so I’m hoping to pick up a thing or two from them and be on my way.”

“Sure thing.” John sighed, “And Stiles, drop a text message to the rest or something. Some of them are worried that you have gone quiet for a week now.”

“Will do, dad. They should have known me by now that I will always disappear whenever I’m doing my research.” Stiles rolled her eyes at the thought of the pack worrying about her when she could beat them half the time.

“Anyway, I’m going out to grab dinner now. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Talk to you later, kiddo.” John replied before hanging up the phone.

After ending the call with her father, Stiles grabbed her wallet and went out to grab some gumbo for dinner. An hour later, Stiles was back in the hotel room, finished showering and laying on the bed naked under the covers. With seconds, she fell asleep on the soft comfortable bed.

The next morning, she woke up and decided to explore the city and hopefully meet a few witches along the way. She had a quick shower before she put on a matching red bra and boxers shorts underneath her fitted spaghetti strap floor length black dress with a left thigh high slit. She tied her long brunette hair into a messy bun and wore her worn-out purple Converse high cut shoes. She grabbed her long strap brown purse, her circle black sunglasses and her cardkey before going out into the bright summer day.

It was almost noon when Stiles walked into a secondhand bookstore that speaks to her. The bookstore was located at a secluded corner just opposite the Musee Conti Wax Museum. It was roughly about twice the size of her hotel room, filled with shelves all the way from the ceiling to floor. Each shelf was filled with countless secondhand books with a huge variety of topics ranging from science, history, biographies and even urban legends.

The door creaked loudly followed by the bell chiming at the top of the door as she pushed it open and closing it back. She was greeted by the strong smell of musty books and rustic wooden shelves. A woman with dark skin and hazel eyes wearing a printed kaftan and a wrapped around her hair, seated behind the counter, greeted her, “Welcome, child.”

“Hey.” Stiles smiled back at her, “Cool place, you got here.”

“Thank you.” She nodded her, “Feel free to call me if you need any help.”

“Will do. Thank you very much.” Stiles replied her and begin to immerse herself in the store. Before she knew it, she had lost track of time and had 4 books on the history and mythology of New Orleans. She still hasn’t decided on the topic of her dissertation and she still has at least several weeks to submit her proposal to her professor for approval.

All of a sudden, the hair at the back of her neck stands up, the same instance she heard the door of the bookstore opens and the bell chiming after. Stiles knew that a vampire just walked into the bookstore even though she was hidden behind the shelves. Over the years, she has learnt how to feel the auras of vampires, werewolves and witches within a 15 feet radius while hiding her powers from them. She ignored the feeling and continued browsing through the bookstore.

15 minutes later, pleased with her selection of books, she proceeded to the counter to make her payment. She was surprised by how cheap it was when the lady rang the books up. She gave a 100-dollar bill and told her to keep the change.

“That’s very generous of you.” A deep manly voice with a thick British accent came from behind her.

Stiles let out a squeaked in shock. She turned around to look up to see a 6 feet 4 inches tall pale Caucasian young man around 18 or 19 years old. His eyes were ice blue with thick long curl eyelashes. His features were sharp, with a strong jawline and thick pillowy pink lips that made Stiles just want to make out with him. His brunette hair was pulled back in a loose bun and a cigarette placed on his left ear. He was wearing an oversize black singlet with a pair of dark brown skinny jeans and a pair of Dr. Martens worn out leather black boots. He was carrying a black messenger bag loosely hanging on his right shoulder and carrying a thick maroon book in his right hand.

Stiles shook herself from her dazed, only to realize that the guy was inches away from her. She gave him a tight smile and placed her hand on to his left bicep to push him away. Instead of pushing him away, she was instantly sucked into a vision.

Everything around her was in black and white, just like in an old film. She couldn’t recognize the surroundings that she was in. It seems as if she was in the middle of a forest with shadows everywhere. The shadows were moving around, constantly jumping or running to different spots around the forest every few seconds. Stiles tried her best to scan the area but the best that she got out of it was just trees and moving shadows everywhere.

The second time she turned around, she saw on the forest floor, 5 bodies lying motionless with a white wooden stake stuck in each of their hearts, and slowly beginning to burn from their chest outwards. Furthest away from her, was a blonde woman on the ground crying her eyes out, cursing and swearing at the shadows. Stiles couldn’t see her face clearly in the vision.

She could feel that her heart was beating very fast, reacting towards the scene unfolding before her. All of a sudden, she felt someone touching both her shoulders at the same time. She turned to the left and saw an African American woman with thick wavy black hair, to the right was a Caucasian woman with jet-black hair. Both of their faces were covered by the shadows.

Stiles tried to focus her magic to figure out her vision but just as quickly as she got sucked into her vision, she felt herself getting pulled out from her vision and into reality.

Blinking her eyes a couple of times, Stiles realized that she was no longer in the bookstore anymore; instead she was in a bedroom. A huge, majestic bedroom fit for a millionaire. She was lying in the middle of a king-size bed with thick comfortable blankets and fluffy pillows. The room has a huge white sofa set and glass coffee table placed just against the wall, which was painted pale turquoise. There were at least 3 doors to the room. Exactly in front of the bed was a huge fireplace with an enormous flat screen television a couple of inches above it. To the right of the room were a couple of glass doors that lead to the balcony. The balcony itself had several beautiful flowerpots hanging out in the bright sun, along with a small garden table and 2 garden chairs. There was also a full-length mirror place along on the walls. Several books were strewn all over the room and a laptop was open on a desk in front of the glass doors.

Stiles quickly sat up and felt herself, just in case, her clothes were no longer with her, part of her thought she might have been raped. Luckily, everything was still intact, together with her bag and her books, which were on the side drawer.

A cough came from her left at one of the doors, “Are you alright, miss?”

Stiles turned and saw the same guy from the bookstore, “I guess so. How long was I out?”

“20 minutes?” The guy shrugged.

“Are you a doctor?” Stiles asked.

“Nope.”

“Great! And your first thought was to bring me back to your bedroom. How romantic!” Stiles sarcastically said.

“You’re feisty, aren’t you, little witch?”

Stiles stared straight into the guy’s eyes, “Try me, vampire. I can burn you without even moving a muscle.”

“Ah!” The guy smiled, “So you do know what I am. Though I have to applaud you for knowing how to cover your witch scent.”

The guy began to walk forward as Stiles sat rooted on the bed.

“Fear not, little witch, I mean you no harm. You had your first vision, I assume. I’ve seen it happening to a couple of other witches before.” He began, “I was just trying to make you comfortable. That’s all, there is to it.”

“Cool, thank you very much then. I’ll make my way out.” Stiles answered and got up from the really comfortable bed.

“Hold up.” The guy held out his hands to stop her, “You had your first premonition when you touched me. You must have seen me in your vision.”

“Let me figure it out myself first before I tell you anything.” Stiles snapped, unsure at whether she could trust a vampire with her powers. At the back of her head, she was thinking if she had just gained a new power or if it’s just a one-time thing.

He just looked at her for several long seconds, making her feeling completely uncomfortable at being stared at. She feels as if he was trying to read her mind or either trying to strip her naked using his eyes. Stiles could feel the heat on her cheeks as she begins to blush. She has really pale fair skin so it would take less than 5 seconds for her to blush deep red and everybody would be able to see it.

“You’re blushing. That’s adorable, sweetheart.” The guy gave her a huge genuine smiled, “Henrik. Henrik Mikaelson.”

Instantly, Stiles’ heart began to beat very fast. She knew that name from her mother’s grimoire. The Mikaelson siblings are the original vampires, more than a thousand years old. Each of them strong in their own ways, together, they were a force feared among the supernatural world. Stiles couldn’t believe her luck that she just had to cross path with them. In her head, she was trying to think of an escape plan but she doubts that she would able to get far before they ripped her to pieces. She needs several ingredients and at least more than 5 minutes to cast a teleportation spell.

“Hey there. Calm yourself down, will you?” Henrik told her, “I can hear your heart beating very fast from here. Don’t be scared, I’m not going to bite you. What’s your name, little witch?”

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles stuttered it out.

“Huh?” Henrik tilted his head to the left and gave a deep stare at her again, “A Polish witch, didn’t see that coming.”

“My dad’s Polish. My mom’s Russian. I’m a Russian witch.” Stiles told him. Immediately, Stiles felt stupid for telling him anything at all. One of the rules that her late mother left her in the grimoire was that she needed to be as vague as possible about her life to other supernatural creatures. Telling them anything at all, might give them the information that they needed to take her out. Thus the reason for her nickname plus no one could really pronounce her real name as well.

“Well, Stiles, would you like something to drink or eat? Tea perhaps?” Henrik offered.

“It’s okay, I just want to go back.” Stiles hugged her books tighter.

“Sure.” Henrik nodded his head, “I’ll show you out then.”

Stiles began following Henrik out; she walked out from the room and saw that it opens up to a huge courtyard in the middle of the house. She scanned the house around as she followed Henrik. She saw that there were at least 8 rooms at the floor she was on, which was the third floor. She walked down the steps; she saw a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, along with several garden tables and chairs all around. There was even 2 sofa sets placed at the opposite end of the courtyard and a long dining table with 20 chairs to the right.

As soon as she stepped onto the floor of the courtyard, she could instantly feel the presence, the presence of all 5 vampires and of an old magic, a powerful witch that practices, both dark and white magic.

“Your heart is beating very fast again, Stiles.” Henrik smiled at her.

She returned him with a tight smile. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a blonde woman walking towards them, the witch. A pale Caucasian woman, roughly in her mid twenties, with thick shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a fitted black long sleeve V-neck t-shirt and a pair of fitted black crop pants with no shoes on. Stiles turned to faced her and saw that she had the same sharp features as Henrik along with the ice blue eyes. Her height was slightly shorter than Stiles at around 5 feet 8 inches.

“Who’s your girlfriend, Henrik?” The blonde woman asked, in the same British accent as Henrik.

“Freya, sister, this is Stiles.” Henrik introduced them, “Stiles, meet my eldest sister, Freya.”

Freya held out her hand and Stiles took it to shake it. Immediately, the same thing happened again.

Stiles got sucked into her vision once more. She was back in the black and white forest all over again. She saw the same scene as before, the 5 bodies lying motionless with a white wooden stake stuck in each of their chests, and their bodies beginning to burn slowly. The blonde woman was still crying and cursing at the shadows.

This time round, Stiles saw most of the shadows nearer to them beginning to burn into ashes. Slowly she realized that one of the bodies was Henrik and the blonde woman still cursing to the shadows was Freya. Deep down, she had a strong feeling that the rest of bodies were the Mikaelson siblings.

Before she could even look at the rest of their faces, she got pulled out from her vision again.

Stiles woke up on one of the sofas in the courtyard with both Henrik and Freya sitting on the chairs opposite her. She groaned out as she slowly got up.

“So how long was I out?” Stiles whispered, looking at everything else except at the two of them.

“10 minutes, love.” Freya answered, with a scowl on her face

“Thank you for taking care of me, I’ll make my way then.”

Henrik turned and smiled at Freya.

“Sit down, Stiles.” Freya said in a tone telling her to listen to what she asked out of her or else, there will be consequences to deal with, and pushed a glass of water forward to her, “Drink the water.”

Stiles could sense the powerful magic radiating out of her and the seriousness in her tone. She quickly sat down and took a long sip, “Thanks.”

“You had a vision when you touched my brother. And you had another vision when you touched me.” Freya began, “You’re staying for dinner.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are, witch.” Freya replied in tone that clearly states it was the end of the discussion, as she got up and walked away.

Stiles looked completely confused and scared for her life but still nodded her head.

“Come on,” Henrik got up, “Let me show you to the guestroom first for you to wash up.”

“So what just happened?” Stiles whispered with slight hesitation.

“Well sweetheart, you going to meet the family.” Henrik gave her, his most charming smile.

Stiles just blushed, nodded her head and followed behind him. She thought to herself, she has to stop having a huge crush on one of the Original vampires.

\---

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Stiles looked up from reading one of her newly purchased books, to see Henrik standing at the door, with his hair hanging loose, which completely reminds her of Harry Styles’ hairdo.

“Ready to meet the family?”

“The Mikaelson siblings.” Stiles said aloud to herself and turned to Henrik, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“So you have heard of us.” Henrik cocked his right eyebrow upwards.

Stiles just nodded her head and quickly got up from the bed to follow him down. When she reached the stairs, she saw the rest of the siblings in the courtyard, standing by the long dining table.

At the head of the table was a handsome, rugged man standing at 5 feet 11 inches tall with wavy dirty-blonde hair and the same ice blue eyes as both Henrik and Freya. He looks about roughly the same age as Stiles was. He has a masculine yet delicate face with a 5 o’clock shadow and pale pink lips. He was wearing a fitted dark blue Henley shirt that outlines his defined lean muscular body and a pair of black pants, along with a pair of dark brown loafers.

“Ah,” The man called out, raising his glass, “Our special little guest of the evening, Ms. Stilinski.”

Immediately, all eyes were on her as she came down the steps. In her head, Stiles prayed real hard, hoping that she would not trip down the steps and embarrassed herself or worse yet, get a concussion from her fall. Stiles quickly turned her head and looked down on the steps as she made her way down to the courtyard.

Stiles followed behind Henrik closely, oddly feeling safe walking behind him. Upon reaching the dining table, she looked up and saw that Freya was standing at the right side of the table while another 3 more vampires standing on the left side, facing her.

“Siblings, this is Ms. Stiles Stilinski.” Henrik introduced her to the rest, “And that guy,” He pointed out to the man standing at the head of the table, “Is Niklaus…”

Stiles just nodded her head and gave a tiny smile. To the left of Niklaus was another male vampire, wearing a full suit. He was quite a handsome man, standing slightly taller than Niklaus at 6 feet with a medium build body. His brown hair was neatly combed to the side with facial features that are quite angular – high cheekbones, a strong jawline and a straight sharp nose. He also looked roughly around Freya’s age.

Beside him, was a beautiful woman that looks about the same age as Henrik. She has light blond hair that falls to her chest, thick full lips and a small dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose against her pale light skin. She was roughly around 5 feet 8 inches tall, wearing an off-shoulder black blouse with a pair of fitted khaki pants and a pair of black and gold pumps.

Lastly, standing beside the blond vampire was a man that was a tossed up between handsome and pretty at the same time. Just like Henrik, he also has dark brown hair but his was cut short and style messily. Just like the rest of the siblings, his face also had sharp features with their trademark ice blue eyes. He was the 2nd tallest among the siblings, standing at 6 feet 1 inch, with a lean and athletic build, wearing a fitted short-sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of fitted washed-out blue denim jeans.

“Off course,” Henrik continued, “You have met Freya. She’s my oldest sister. Niklaus is 3rd in the family. The one in suit is Elijah, my oldest brother, 2nd in the family. The gorgeous blonde is Rebekah, just above me. And lastly, this roguishly handsome guy is Kol, my brother, the 4th in the family.”

“Nice to meet all of you.”

“Take a seat, child.” Freya said while pulled out the chair beside her. All of them took a seat, while still staring at her. Niklaus sat at the head of the table, with Elijah to his left, followed by Rebekah and Kol. To his right were Freya, Stiles and Henrik.

“Let’s dig in.” Rebekah said, immediately cutting into her steak, followed by the rest of them.

Stiles looked on, feeling completely weird out that meeting the famous Mikaelson siblings is turning out to be quite normal. It feels and looks as if it was just another normal dinner with the family. Before she knew it, in her head, she began playing all sorts of scenarios that the Mikaelson were just fattening her up first before drinking all of her blood. She thought to herself that she might be able to blow up at least one of their heads before they ripped her into pieces. Worse cast scenario, she’s going to aim for Niklaus, mainly because he looks like a douchebag to her. She won’t go down without giving them one hell of a fight.

"For bloody sakes! Calm yourself down, witch” Niklaus raised his voice at her, which snapped her out of her imagination, “Your heart is beating too fast and loudly that it’s giving me a headache just listening to it.”

Stiles squeaked and softly apologized, “Sorry. I’m a little bit jittery.”

She looked down to her food and grabbed her fork and knife before cutting into her steak and taking a bite out of it.

“Urgh!” Niklaus sighed out loud, “Why don’t we just get this over and done with before we let this little witch go back to whatever the bloody hell, she was doing?”

“Patience, brother.” Elijah answered, “It’s not often we are in the presence of a Russian witch.”

Freya nodded her head, “You have heard the stories of them. It’s all true.”

Stiles wanted to interrupt and asked but at the same time, she was really scared for her life. She scared that if she said the wrong things, Niklaus, the douchebag would ripped her to shreds before she could even blow him up.

As if reading her mind, Freya turned to her, “That’s a story for some other time. For tonight, we have a different business to discuss with you.”

“So, Stiles, is it?” Rebecca frowned as she said her name, “What kind of name is Stiles? It’s not even Polish or Russian, I doubt it’s even English.”

“It’s a nickname. My real name is rather unpronounceable for almost everyone that I know except for my mom. Even my dad usually gets the pronunciation wrong.” Stiles explained.

“Well, what is it then, child?” Elijah asked.

Stiles hesitated to answer but decided to because she knew that they might compel her to tell the truth, “My full name is Mieczyslawa Grebenshchikov Stilinski and I am not a child, I’m 23 years old.”

“Well, Mieczyslawa.” Elijah said her name with perfect clarity; “You are an infant to us since we are all more than a millennium old.”

Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer him back so she just kept quite and continued eating her steak.

“Stiles, tell us a little bit about yourself.” Kol gave his most charming smiled; making her heart skipped a beat.

“Erm…” Stiles thinking of where to even begin as she was slightly distracted by Kol’s beautiful smile, “Well, I’m a young adult fantasy author. I have 3 books published in the past 5 years. I’m working on my 4th book.”

“That’s interesting. So what is it about?” Henrik asked.

“It’s a story about 10 orphans who discovered that they are witches in a world where magic is lost. Each of them is able to manipulate a certain type of element, earth, fire, wind, water, wood, metal, ice, lava, electricity and telepathy. It sets in place where the world is divided into several kingdoms. Pretty much, a prophecy about an unknown darkness was foretold and it’s up to them to save the world.” Stiles explained, feeling completely at ease at getting to talk about her work. “It part of a 5 book series but I might expand it, seeing as I have several more ideas to stretch out the plot.”

“What the title of the series?”

“The Elemental Coven series.”

“Enough with the nonsensical small talk!” Niklaus rolled his eyes, “What my siblings are trying to avoid asking you is why do you smell like a wet mutt?”

“Niklaus, be nice.” Rebekah piped him and turned to her, “But he is right, you do have a slight faint smell of werewolves.”

“Ouh,” Stiles was surprised that she still had her pack’s smell on her, “I’m part of a pack, a pack of 21 werewolves from California.”

“And what is a pack member, a witch, doing so far away from her pack?” Elijah asked.

“I’m on my summer-break from my Masters, studying in Mythology, Folklore and Occultism. I was originally supposed to travel Salem, Massachusetts to meet up with a coven for consultation but well, shit happens.”

“It seems that all of us have finished our meals, so why don’t we get started soon before Niklaus gets annoyed.” Freya said as she stood up and picked up her plate.

At the same time, Henrik stood up as well, “It’s all right sister, let me do it.” Instantly Henrik flashed around the table, clearing everything within seconds. For the first time in her life, Stiles saw a vampire running at their supernatural speed in front of her. She was just in awe with her mouth wide open until Freya snapped her fingers.

“Come child, let’s do the spell.” Freya led her to another room on the ground.

“Hold on. What spell are we doing?” Stiles asked as she followed behind Freya, along with the rest of the siblings.

“A spell to see your vision, obviously.”

Freya led her into a room that had a faint smell of lavender. The room was quite spacious with only one window that was covered by dark brown window blinds. One wide side of the wall was filled with hundreds of jars of ingredients; on the opposite side of the wall was a 6 feet wide floor to ceiling bookcase filled with various spell books, history books, mysticism books, occultism books, mythology books and folklore books. Beside the shelf was a 3 feet tall cabinet filled with various candles and spell-casting tools. In the middle of the room was a simple rectangular long wooden table surrounded by 6 metal chairs.

Freya took a metal bowl and several ingredients from the shelves and set it on the table. She took 3 red candles and placed it in a triangle with the bowl in the middle. She snapped her fingers and instantly the 3 candles lit at the same time. Freya started throwing in the ingredients and mixing them with a wooden spoon, and then out of nowhere, she pulled out a beautiful 6-inch dagger.

“Elijah…” Freya called out for him to step forward. She took the dagger and cut across his palm, she let a few drops of blood dripped into the bowl. She continued with the rest of the siblings before calling Stiles.

“Your turn.” Freya pointed the dagger at her. Stiles reluctantly stepped forward and held out her left hand. She hissed in pain as Freya cut across her palm and let the blood flow into the bowl.

Henrik instantly appeared beside her, bit into his wrist and offered it to her, “Here, drink my blood, it would help you heal instantly.”

“What the fuck?!?!” Stiles pushed it away, “It’s okay. It’s just a cut.” Feeling disgusted at the thought of drinking blood.

“Your loss then.” Henrik shrugged.

Lastly, Freya cut into her palm and let the blood drip into the bowl. She took a piece of paper, burnt it and threw it inside the bowl. She began her spell.

_“Et in tempore misit ad fila cogitationes eius_

_Ut quid erit suspicari_

_Asgard sunt, colunto, animum inducere_

_Et in pulchra donum prophetiae.”_

For the next couple of minutes, Freya was as still as a statue, not even a single breathe of air came out from her. Surprisingly, the rest of the siblings remained calm as if they expected it to happened. Stiles didn’t realize that she was the only one fidgeting badly, expecting something bad to happen, until Henrik put his right arm around her shoulders.

“Hey gorgeous, calm down. Freya knows what she’s doing.” Henrik told her and oddly enough, Stiles feel comforted at his words.

Seconds later, Freya opened her eyes wide and gasped for air before shouting, “NO!”

Rebekah rushed over to her side, “What did you see?”

“The demise of our family.” Freya whispered.

“Explain yourself, sister!” Niklaus growled.

“What I saw in her vision was the death of all of you. The 5 of you in the middle of a forest with a white oak stake in each of your heart, all of you burning to ashes, the death of an entire vampire race.” Freya stared hard into Niklaus’s eyes.

“That’s impossible!” Kol countered, “The white oak tree has been destroyed. Dahlia destroyed the last of the stake when she turned them to dust.”

“Yes, I know that, dear brother. I was there. We, all were there.”

“Did the vision showed who staked all of us?” Elijah asked, “Who is fast enough to stake all of us at once?”

“No.” Freya answered, “What I saw was from her eyes. I saw myself hugging the lifeless body of Henrik as he began to burn to ashes with the rest of you in front of me, burning to ashes. And I saw 2 more witches beside her. One is an African American witch and the other is Davina Claire, the Harvest witch.”

“Who’s that?” Stiles accidentally asked out before she could even think of not to interrupt Freya.

“A very talented witch here in New Orleans.”

“We’ll bring her in then.” Elijah said.

“Or better yet, why don’t we just killed this witch here?” Niklaus suggested nonchalantly.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Stiles screamed out loud.

“Well, the vision is yours. You were in the vision as my siblings and I are being burnt to our death. What does that say, little witch?” Niklaus scowled at her, “I think it’s rather obvious that you have something to do with our death.”

“And how the fuck am I supposed to kill you when I don’t even have the white oak stake with me? And why the fuck would I want to kill you?” Stiles spat out as she took a step back.

“We can ponder over the whys, some other time. But for the sake of the survival of my siblings, it’s much easier to kill you.”

Stiles raised her hands, getting ready, “I dare you to move a muscle, vampire. Let’s see who will die first. You have no idea what I can do. I don’t mind getting killed but at least I would be able to take down an Original with me.”

Henrik quickly stepped forward in front of Stiles, with his back facing her while Elijah pulled back Niklaus.

“Brother, be rational would you?” Henrik pleaded, “If Stiles is really here to kill us, why would she only experienced the vision when she touched me and Freya? Isn’t it obvious that she’s here to warn us?”

“Fine.” Niklaus relented, “But we are finding Davina Claire and bringing her over to discuss this vision of hers.”

And with that, Niklaus walked out of the room.

Freya stood up from her seat, “Pardon my brother, he has always been very rash and impulsive.”

Then all of them nodded their heads and began walking out of the room, leaving Stiles along with Henrik.

“So what’s going to happen next?” Stiles asked him. 

Henrik gave her a seductive smile, “Well, what happens next is that I will be sending you back to your apartment.”

“Ouh okay…” Stiles nodded her head, “It’s cool. I can walk back myself.”

“Stiles, you’re a tourist here in New Orleans and you don’t even know which part of the city you are in right now.”

“True that. I guess you could send me to my hotel. Thank you very much then.”

“You’re welcome love.” Henrik winked at her, “Come on then, let’s hurry.”


	3. The Domain Of The Ancestral Plane

The next morning, Henrik came knocking at her door.

Stiles just finished showering when Henrik came over. There she was standing, dripping wet, wrapped in a huge white towel as she opened the door.

“Hello there, Beautiful!” Henrik winked at seeing her wet, wrapped in just a towel. Henrik was just leaning against the doorway in a black round neck sleeveless t-shirt, acid wash blue slim fit jeans and a pair of Timberland brown boots with his hair hanging loose and messily parted to the right

“What are you doing here, Henrik?” Stiles could feel her face beginning to blush slightly at the intense stare that he was giving.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind joining you in the showers.” Henrik gave her a charming smile that makes her heart skipped a beat.

Stiles glared hard at him even though she wouldn’t mind at the thought of being in the shower with him.

“Fine.” He smiled, raising both his hands in surrender, “I’m here to take you out for breakfast if you have nothing on.”

Stiles rolled her eyes and stepped aside “Come in. Let me change first.”

Henrik just smiled as he stepped into the room and sat at the study table by the window. Stiles immediately went to the cupboard and grab an oversized ‘Rolling Stones’ grey t-shirt and a pair of black denim hot shorts. She went to the bathroom to change. Several minutes later, she was ready even though her hair was still wet. She strapped on her sandals, grabbed her messenger bag, put on her shades and opened the door, “Let’s go.”

Henrik got up and walked out.

“So where are you taking me?”

“Well, I was thinking of this small café a couple of blocks away that serves the best bacon in town.”

“Bacon?” Stiles smiled, “Lead the way, handsome.”

“So you think I’m handsome?” Henrik cheekily suggested.

“Shut up!” Stiles blushed, “Just bring me to breakfast. I’m starving already.”

Breakfast was surprisingly a quiet and enjoyable affair. Stiles was surprised that she was able to get along with a Mikaelson vampire. The entire supernatural world knows about their reputation, so for her to have a sit down and have breakfast with him was quite refreshing.

For the first time, in a long while, Stiles felt insanely attracted to Henrik Mikaelson. He was every thing that she always wanted in a guy. He was tall, sexy, free-spirited, handsome and very intelligent, though he was slightly on the narcissistic side. Considering that Henrik was more than a millennium years old, there were a lot of things for them to talk about. Stiles never go anywhere without her notebook, it was more for her to write down her ideas and at the same time, she wrote new spells for her to dabble with. It was good research material for her to write about Henrik’s stories, which she could use for her books.

They spent hours talking about their life stories. Henrik began sharing the siblings’ latest adventures to her. He told her about what happened between the siblings, their dead parents and their crazy dead aunt. He explained to her about how they lost their eldest brother, Finn Mikaelson in the mess but they gained back their long lost eldest sister, Freya Mikaelson and saved Niklaus and Hayley’s daughter, Hope Mikaelson.

As for Stiles, she told him how she came about discovering her powers and how she’s practicing and learning more about her powers. She told him about what she has learned so far from her studies in Mythology, Folklore and Occultism. They exchanged notes on what’s true and what’s false from the textbooks’ context and Henrik’s own personal experiences. Stiles completely stopped herself from saying too much about the Hale Pack. She just briefly tells about the pack, what they’re doing and how they came about as a pack without delving into too many details.

They spent their lunch hour together at the café, continuing on until it was almost dinner.

“Honestly love, this has been a really wonderful day.” Henrik began, “But I have to say that I have a hidden agenda.”

“Really now?” Stiles asked, “What is it?”

“Well, I was sent by my siblings to invite you back for dinner later…” Henrik smiled, “but it turned out better than I expected.”

“And the purpose?” Stiles cocked her eyes.

“To meet one of the witches that is in your vision, Davina Claire.”

“That’s fast.” Stiles said in surprised.

“What do you expect, love?” Henrik shrugged, “You came into town with a vision of our deaths. Did you not expect my siblings to go into full battle mode, as the youngsters nowadays say?”

Stiles nodded her head, “Well, if that’s the case, one witch down, another one more to go.”

“Yes, Freya is asking around among the witches.”

“Fine then. Off to your house, it is.” Stiles got up and looked at her watch, “It’s 10 minutes after 5, and I take it that dinner is at 6pm?”

“Yes, love.” Henrik stood up and held out his right arm. Stiles grabbed it as they went to the cashier to make payment. As they walked out of the café, Henrik grabbed hold of her hands and put his fingers in between hers. Stiles was surprised by how direct Henrik has been all this while.

Both of them walked back over to Stiles’ place to grab her jeep to drive over to the Mikaelson’s house.

By the time they arrived, Stiles saw that all of the siblings were in the courtyard along with several new faces. A 5 feet 8 inches tall brunette woman with beautiful features and clear green eyes, wearing a loose fitting white blouse, black fitted pants and dark brown booties, stood in a corner carrying a toddler in her arms. The toddler, herself, is really fair with thick wavy blonde hair wearing a cute pink and white polka dots dress. Beside them was a 6 feet 2 inches tall muscular scruffy looking man with thick way long hair, wearing a flannel shirt with tattered jeans and black hiking boots.

Standing on the other side of courtyard was a 6 feet tall muscular bald-headed African-American handsome man wearing a black leather jacket, a tight fitting red t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with black loafers. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed was a petite 5 feet 6 inches tall brunette girl wearing a fitted blue tank top with fitted denim jeans and a pair of knee length black heel boots.

All eyes were on Stiles and Henrik, the moment they walked in the compound and at the same time, the siblings’ eyes immediately went to both their hands that were interlaced with one another.

“A girlfriend, Henrik? At long last.” The African-American guy stepped forward, smiling at them.

Stiles could instantly tell which one of them are the vampire, the werewolves and the witch.

Henrik just smiled, “Let me introduce you to the newcomers, love.”

“This guy over here is Marcel, the leader of the Vieux Carré Vampires.” Henrik pointed to the bald-headed African-American guy.

“This pretty girl over here is Davina Claire, the Harvest witch. The one in your visions.”

Stiles stepped forward to shake hands with Davina. The instant their hands touched each other; Stiles got sucked into another vision.

Once again, Stiles saw Davina and the African-American witch standing in the middle of a mausoleum casting a spell. There were lighted candles surrounding them everywhere, along with a bowl in the middle of their circle. Stiles was unsure of what was in the bowl but she could feel the energies and powers of the other 2 witches coursing through her body. She could feel them running all around from the tip of her toes to the ends of her hair. It was an adrenaline rush, as if she was on an addiction and she could feel herself growing 10 times more powerful than she previously was. As usual, Stiles could feel herself being sucked out from the vision.

Stiles took a deep breath and immediately sat up, “How long was I out?”

“10 minutes.” Henrik answered, “Both of you got knocked out. What was that all about?”

“I need to find the other witch in my vision, then I’ll have the answers that I need.” Stiles said, only to see Davina sucked in hard and woke up from the other couch.

“Oh My God! What was that?” Davina asked Stiles.

“I think that’s my newest power.” Stiles replied, “I might be able to have premonitions through touch now. Anyway, I’m not sure but it seems that me and you plus this other witch are forming a coven.”

“It seems that way…” Davina said and just went silent for several seconds before speaking up again, “You’re a Grebenshchikov witch, the strongest Russian witch bloodline.”

“How did you know about my bloodline?” Stiles asked.

“I practice Ancestral Magic. I can tap into the knowledge of my ancestors, not their magic. Only the Regent of the Nine Covens of New Orleans can access the powers of the dead witches but I’m a special case.” Davina told her.

“Interesting…” Stiles nodded her head.

“As much as this revelation is interesting,” The brunette holding on to the baby interrupted them, “Some of us are actually hungry for the food. Shall we continue at the table please?”

She went to her seat with the baby to her left, and the scruffy looking guy sat to her right.

“And Stiles, that is Hayley Marshall and her husband, Jackson Kenner, the Alpha pair of the Crescent Wolf Pack.” Henrik introduced and came forward to carry the baby and blow a raspberry at her tummy, “And this precious beautiful little girl is Hope, my niece.”

As usual, Niklaus was seated at the end of the table with Hope to his left follow with Hayley, Jackson, Marcel and Davina. To Niklaus’s right was Elijah, Freya, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik and lastly, Stiles sat opposite Niklaus at the other end of the table.

Small conversations started to flow through the meal.

“So what is this all about?” Marcel asked, “Freya told me that it was important for Davina to meet this new witch.”

Stiles spoke up before any of them could answer, “Oh! I had a vision of you and me along with this 3rd witch standing over the dead burning bodies of the Mikaelson siblings. Well, Freya was alive in my vision.”

“WHAT?!?!” Marcel exclaimed.

“Calm down, Marcel.” Niklaus growled softly at him, “From Freya’s description of the vision, it seems that none of them knew who the killers are and that the 3 witches are on our side.”

“Yes.” Elijah agreed, “Now, the question is the 5 white oak stakes. In this young witch’s vision, it seems that all 5 of us were killed by white oak stakes, knowing fully well that we have burnt all of them to ashes and scattered it across the sea.”

“Can we do a locator spell?” Rebekah asked to the witches’ in the group.

“We could if we have the ashes of the white oak tree.” Freya replied, “But I doubt any of us would have keep it lying around somewhere.”

“Or we could use Ancestral Magic?” Stiles suggested nonchalantly.

“Explain yourself, little witch.” Niklaus glared at her.

“Davina can access the knowledge of her ancestors right?” Stiles stating the obvious, “And her ancestors immediately knew where I came from, so it means that her ancestors know my ancestors. And from the looks of my vision, this other witch is also part of this equation, so if we find this other witch, we might have a way of figuring my vision out.”

“I can try to talk to my ancestors about this other witch.” Davina suggested, “But I’ll need to do a spell to talk to them.”

“Then how did you know about me? You didn’t need to do a spell just now.” Stiles asked looking confused.

“Ouh, they can talk to me whenever they feel like it but I have to cast a spell if I wish to talk to them. It’s an Ancestral Plane Transcending spell that allows the witches to visit the ancestral plane and gather information from their ancestors.” Davina explained to Stiles.

“That sounds like fun!” Stiles excitedly replied.

“We can do it after dinner if both of you would prefer that.” Freya suggested.

“The Mikaelson witch…” Davina gave a blank stare into space, went silence for several seconds before speaking up again, “They asked me to use Freya as an anchor to allow the both of us to explore the ancestral plane.”

“Erm,” Stiles added in looking at Freya, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Off course not,” Freya replied, “I would also like to share certain information that I was able to find out about the other witch from the vision.”

“And you decide now is the time to share the information, dear sister?” Niklaus snapped, “When you know fully well that our lives are at stake here!”

“Hush now, brother.” Freya glared hard at Niklaus, instantly shutting him up. As much as the other siblings are all vampires, all of them knew that Freya could break their bones into a million pieces with a snap of her fingers.

Freya smiled to both Davina and Stiles, “Davina, you are a direct descendant of Marie Adrienne Francoise Lafayette, the first witch from France of more than a couple of thousand years old. And Stiles, you’re a Grebenshchikov witch, the direct descendant of Valeriya Anastasiya Grebenshchikov, the first witch from Russia. And this witch that you are looking for is the direct descendant of Qetsiyah Hendique Asari-Dokubo, the first witch from Africa.”

“How do you know all this, my dear sister?” Elijah questioned her amazed that she knew this information just a day after meeting Stiles.

Freya smiled, “Being imprisoned by Dahlia has its perks. We have travel all around the world for hundreds of years and gather knowledge about different types of witchcrafts from thousands of witches. Back in the 14th century, I came across a witch that foretold that I would cross path with the descendants of these 3 witches after I am united with my siblings.”

“Anything else?” Rebekah asked, wide eyed.

“That’s all that I wrote down. It didn’t cross my mind until I flipped through my journals last night.”

“What does this all means?” Henrik asked.

“I have no idea but at least, it would be easier for these 2 to ask the ancestors.” Freya pointed out.

“Well, if that’s the case. We should get started.” Stiles said, “I want my answers as soon as possible.”

Rebekah and Marcel immediately flashed around the table and clearing the plates within a second.

“Shall we then?” Elijah got up and pointed them over to Freya’s spell casting room.

All of them got up from their seats and made way to the room.

“Brother dear, would you be kind enough to get 2 pillows for this girls?” Freya asked Kol, “Their bodies would be limp while they are in the ancestral plane.”

In a flash, Kol reappeared back with 2 pillows and laid it on the floor by the space after Henrik removed the table away. Freya grabbed a bottle of salt and began making a huge circle around the 3 of them. Davina grabbed 5 big white candles and place it around the circle. Stiles snapped her fingers and instantly all 5 of them lit up. Freya sat cross-legged in the middle of the circle while Davina laid on her left and Stiles laid on her right. Freya passed a bottle of poison each to them.

“Hold up!” Stiles looked confused, “What’s the poison for?”

Davina squinted her eyes at her, “We need to die to go to the ancestral plane, that’s why we have Freya as our anchor. She’s powerful enough to be our life line.”

“Ouh…” Stiles nodded her head in understanding, “Let’s do this.”

Both of them opened the bottled, grabbed on to each of Freya’s hands and both of them smiled to each other, “Cheers!” Before drinking the entire bottle and immediately faint on the spot.

When Stiles opened her eyes, everything was dimmed. It was as if somebody purposely put the light to dim mode. The skies were dark, the street lamps were dimmed, the building and even the trees all looked dull. Stiles completely have no idea where she was at all. She knew that she was in New Orleans; the only problem was that she was alone.

“Fuck!” Stiles said out loud, “Now how the fuck am I supposed to find Davina here?”

Stiles began to walk and start exploring the place. She felt like she was walking for almost an hour before she turned into a familiar street. It was the old church that had been turned into a gym just a few months ago. At the entrance, Stiles saw a familiar face.

“Davina!” Stiles shouted from the end of the street, as she ran towards her.

“Stiles!” Davina hissed as she grabbed at Stiles and covered her mouth, “Don’t scream out here. We have to be quiet. Some ancestors are very particular about certain things.”

“Fine.” Stiles whispered, “So how do we find your ancestors or my ancestors?”

“They will come and find us.” Davina shrugged, “That’s how it has always work. We’ll just wait here for them.”

“Okay.” And immediately Stiles felt a strong gush of wind blowing across the streets and roughly several figures faded in until several ladies appeared fully. Stiles counted that they were 8 old ladies roughly around 50 – 70 years of age, dressed in flowy dull-colored dresses.

Then as one, all of them speak in an ethereal voice, “Welcome Mieczyslawa Grebenshchikov Stilinski.”

“Erm, thank you?” Stiles looked confused and in awe of their presence at the same time. She could feel the power radiating from the ladies. She could sense that all of them were respected elders of the New Orleans’ witches’ community.

“Hello once again, Davina.” The witches welcomed her, “The 3rd witch that you are looking for is called Bonnie Sheila Bennett, the last living descendant of Qetsiyah Hendique Asari-Dokubo,”

Before they knew it, the witches just disappeared and both of them got blown backwards, off their feet by a really strong wind.

Stiles sucked in deep and immediately sat up and saw that she was back in Freya’s casting room. Next to her, Davina was doing the same action as well. She saw that the siblings and Marcel was still there, Hayley, Jackson and the baby were nowhere to be seen.

“Well, that took you girls long enough.” Kol rolled his eyes.

“How long were we out?” Stiles asked.

“2 hours.” Freya answered as she stood up to stretch her legs, “Did you find out anything?”

“Bonnie Sheila Bennett.” Davina whispered.

All the Mikaelson siblings except for Freya immediately perked up at hearing the name.

“The Bennett witch?” Niklaus asked, “Interesting. Well if that’s the case, she’s just a phone call away.”

Freya cocked her right eyebrow, “I take it that all of you have met this Bennett witch?” Asking her siblings.

“More than that.” Kol answered, “She has given a brain aneurysm to all of us at one point of time.”

“What can you guys tell me about Bonnie?” Stiles turned to the siblings as she got up to stretch herself.

“She is part of the Salvatore clan. Their friendly neighborhood witch.” Henrik said.

“19 years old. She is quite feisty, rather powerful and very protective of her vampires. And a very well-versed witches if I must say so myself.” Kol nodded to Stiles, “She is really one of a kind.”

“Well,” Davina looked around to all of them, “Let’s get her then.”

“We can grab her tomorrow. It’s about 14 hours to drive there but if Kol or Henri is the driver, it’s a 10-hour drive.” Rebekah sarcastically said to the girls.

Marcel turned to Davina, “D, do you need me go along with you tomorrow?”

Davina looked at him, confused, “Am I supposed to go fetch her?”

Stiles accidentally let out a loud yawn and shrugged sheepishly, “Sorry but I’m tired, can we just figure this out tomorrow morning?”

Niklaus glared at Stiles, “Our lives is at stake, its best that we get this over and done with so that we may find out who the hell has the white oak stakes!”

“Niklaus.” Elijah spoke softly. Niklaus just glared hard at him.

“I can do a bilocation spell tomorrow instead. I just need a picture of her if any of you have it?” Freya said.

All of them shrugged.

“We’ll figure something out tomorrow.” Freya said with a final tone, “I’ll look for a spell in mother’s grimoire.”

Kol looked at Freya, “I’ll help you. I’ll go through my own grimoire or we can always come up with a new spell.”

“I would love that, brother.” Freya agreed and walked out from the room, “Good night, everyone.”

Kol, Rebecca, Marcel and Davina followed Freya out.

Niklaus looked pissed that nobody was taking the issue at hand seriously while Elijah looked on, deep in thought.

Elijah took a deep breath before speaking, “Remember this brother before you go on your stupid rampaging rage. We have each other, 4 Original vampires, an Original Hybrid – you and lastly, Freya, a thousand year old witch with Finn’s essence within her. We are the most powerful family on this planet, dear brother.”

“As much as I applaud your confidence, brother, our lives are at stake here. It is imperative that we find the white oak stakes at once.” Niklaus snapped.

“And we will find them with the help of Freya and these 3 other witches.”

Niklaus sighed out loud in frustration and just walked out the room.

“Thank you for an interesting evening, Stiles.” Elijah nodded her towards as he walked out of the room and spoke to Henry, “Make sure that this young lady reaches back her hotel room safely, brother.”

“Will do, big brother.” Henrik smiled at Elijah while wiggling his left eyebrow to Stiles. Stiles just sleepily smile back.

“So…” Henrik began.

“So…” Stiles shrugged her shoulders.

“So…” Henrik repeated, “Erm, I was thinking that maybe you could sleep in one of our guestrooms for tonight.”

Stiles just stared with her eyes wide open.

“I mean, it’s already past midnight. You could completely crash here. I can get one of my sisters’ pajamas or something.” Henrik stuttered through, “I mean if you want to.”

Stiles find it so endearing that Henrik was stuttering through as he was trying to ask her to sleep over. She could tell that Henrik was trying not to force her but was trying his best to be subtle about wanting her to sleep over.

“And I make a really excellent eggs benedict for breakfast if you sleep over.” Henrik tried to convince her.

“Are you asking me for a 2nd date?” Stiles titled her head.

“Obviously.” Henrik winked and held out his hand, “Come on, I’ll show you to the guestroom. It’s the best one in the house. Just beside my room.”

Stiles laughed out loud and grabbed hold of Henrik’s hand as he led her out of the room.

The guestroom was really huge with a king-size bed in the middle, a big vintage cupboard to the side, along with a full-length mirror and even its own fireplace. In front of the fireplace was 2 armchairs and a coffee table, there’s also a small balcony facing the streets and another door to a shared bathroom with the other guestroom.

Henrik disappeared for a while and appeared back with a set of navy pajamas that was slightly short for Stiles, since she is the tallest girl in the compound.

“Thank you.” Stiles accepted the pajamas and placed it on the bed.

“You’re welcome, love.” Henrik winked.

Stiles took a step closer to him, “By the way…”

“Yes?” Henrik interrupted, anticipating her reply.

“Thank you for a lovely day.” Stiles stepped closer towards him and whispered softly while staring straight into his ice blue eyes, “It’s been a while since I had a really excellent and interesting date to say the least.”

“Well,” Henrik came up closer to her until their bodies were touching each other, “What can I say? I have the full package, brains and brawn.”

“I can’t deny that.” Stiles replied as she inched closer towards his lips and breathe out softly and slowly. Henrik inched even closer to her lips. Stiles placed her hands on his muscular chest and feels for his heartbeat.

“What do you say?” Henrik placed his hands around her waist.

Stiles seductively smiled at him, “What more can I say other than, good night, Henrik.” She laughed and immediately pushed him away.

Henrik just stood there with his mouth wide open. He laughed aloud, “You’re a tease.”

“I know.” Stiles winked, “Now, good night Henrik. I want to sleep.”

“A kiss at least?”

Stiles went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, “Good night Henrik.”

Henrik smiled at her, “Good night, beautiful.” as he closed the door.


	4. The Descendants Of The Ancient Witches

The next morning, Stiles came down in her pajamas after brushing her teeth and washing her face. She looked out into the courtyard and saw that nobody was at the dining table in the middle of the courtyard. She tied her hair into a messy bun as she began walking down the stairs and looked around the place for any signs of the siblings or anybody.

“Hello?” Stiles called out, standing in the middle of the courtyard.

Immediately Hayley walked out of one of the rooms on the 2nd floor with Hope in her arms.

“Morning Stiles.” Hayley answered her.

“Where’s everybody?”

“Freya went out to meet Davina. Jackson went back to the bayou last night. I’m not sure about the rest of the siblings though.”

“Erm, Hayley, where’s the kitchen? I’m kind of starving.” Stiles told her, looking up from below.

“First door on the right.” Hayley pointed out.

“Thank you.” Stiles said as she walked towards the door, “Do you want me to cook up something for you?”

“Sure. I’ll join you downstairs.”

The kitchen was just as big as the guestroom with a really big two-door refrigerator, a bar top that could easily fit 6 people there. There are 2 huge ovens, a pantry that’s roughly as big as Stiles’ bathroom back in Beacon Hills and an enormous island in the middle of the kitchen. Stiles took sometime to figure out where everything was before taking out the ingredients to make a pancake. Stiles whipped up some pancakes and cut up some fruits for Hayley, Hope and herself.

“So you and Henrik huh?” Hayley began as she cut the pancakes into small pieces.

“Huh?” Stiles turned around to face Hayley after putting the pan in the sink, “It’s only 1 date.”

“Word of advice from someone who accidentally gotten pregnant by a Mikaelson, think carefully before you move to the next level with a Mikaelson.” Hayley cut the fruits into smaller pieces and feed Hope a piece.

“Thank you for the advice but I can take care of myself. Been involved in the supernatural world for the last decade. And you don’t even know my natural power.” Stiles looked dead into her eyes.

“Show me.” Hayley dared her.

Stiles walked over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

“Watch this.” Stiles smirked arrogantly. She threw the apple high up into the air and with the flicked of her hand; the apple blew up to pieces.

“You can blow things up.” Hayley stated, looking impressed.

“Within a 20 feet radius” Stiles went around to grab a towel to clean up the mess, “And I’m excellent with my aiming. Trust me, I have blown up several vampires and werewolves along the way.”

Stiles paused for a while, “And just to clear things up, Henrik is different. He’s refreshing. And it’s just one date.”

“Well, just be careful. That’s all I can tell you.” Hayley advised her again and paused for a while looking at the direction of the main entrance of the house, “Rebekah, Henrik and Freya are back.”

Seconds later, all 3 of them walked into the kitchen.

“Pancakes, anybody?” Stiles offered.

All three of them said no and took their respective seats around the bar. All of a sudden, Henrik raised his index finger to his lips.

“HELLO??? Anybody home???” A male’s voice came from the direction of the main entrance.

Rebekah stood up and walked out of the kitchen, followed by the rest of them, “If it isn’t Damon Salvatore?”

Stiles saw a 5 feet 11 inches tall pale lean guy with clear blue eyes, messy short dark brown hair wearing a white Henley, with black jeans and a pair of black loafers. She could immediately sense that he was a vampire.

“How is it possible that I am not able to get inside the house of another vampire? I would have thought that the rules apply differently? Do you have witch now force to do all your evil biddings?” Damon sarcastically said as he tried to step into the house but failed to do so.

“Well, I guess you haven’t heard the news than youngling.” Freya stepped forward, “The Mikaelson’s big sister is back.”

“Huh?” Damon feigned interest, “So 5 1,000 year old vampires and now we adding a 1,000 year old witch to the mix? I knew it. Something big is definitely bound to happen!”

“What do you want, Damon?” Rebekah snapped.

“I’m here to see the one and only, Klaus.” Damon bowed grandly, stood up and wiggle his eyebrows, “I have news that might interest him.”

“I take it that the rest of the Salvatore Clan is here in New Orleans as well.” Rebekah crossed her arms.

Damon sighed, flailing his hands, “They’re somewhere in town.”

“Damon.” Henrik spoke up, “Get the rest of your vampires and your witch back here at 6pm for dinner. We’ll talk.”

Henrik signaled the end of the conversation. With that, Damon glared hard at him with his eyebrows high up his forehead before turning around and walking away.

Stiles came up from behind and grabbed hold of Henrik’s left bicep, “The Salvatore Clan? I’ll take it that Bonnie is with them as well?”

“Should be. She’s the strongest among them. It would be dumb to not bring her along.” Henrik gave her a smirked.

Stiles gave him a small smile back.

\---

Stiles was sitting at one of the big comfy chairs in the courtyard with her laptop and typing out her ideas for her books with a cup of hot green tea on the coffee table nearby.

Out of the blue, she heard several voices from the doorway. She looked up and saw Damon with 8 vampires and the African American witch standing behind her.

“Hey there, little girl!” Damon wiggled his fingers at Stiles, “Get the owner of this house to let us in.”

Stiles just rolled her eyes and shouted, “Freya!”

Freya came out from her room and walked down the stairs, “Come in, all of you.”

In a flash, Henrik immediately appeared beside her, “Let me introduce you to the clan.”

Stiles put aside her laptop and got up, “Sure thing.”

The first guy standing beside Damon’s left was a, 5 feet 11 inches tall lean handsome guy with angular jawline, deep-set green eyes and pink lips with short dark blonde hair. He was wearing a black fitted jacket on top of a navy blue v-neck t-shirt and khakis pants with black shoes.

“That’s Stefan. Damon’s younger brother.” Henrik pointed out.

To Damon’s right, holding onto his hands, was a slim beautiful woman with brown eyes and chest length long dark brown hair standing 5 feet 6 inches wearing a fitted sundress with a mid-riff denim jacket and ankle length dark grey boots.

“Now, she’s Elena Gilbert, Damon’s girlfriend. And beside her is her younger brother, Jeremy Gilbert.”

Henrik pointed to a 6-foot tall, muscular and cute guy with similar features to Elena – floppy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green Henley that stretched nicely across his muscular chest, a pair of fitted black jeans and brown boots, while carrying his black jacket on his right hand.

Standing beside Jeremy was the African American witch in her vision. She was much more beautiful in person that in her vision. She has soft and gentle features with a heart-shaped face and olive-green eyes with perfectly shaped arched eyebrows with shoulder-length thick curly black hair. Surprisingly she was quite petite, standing at 5 feet 2 inches tall, wearing a strapless green top underneath her black leather jacket with black fitted pants and dark brown heeled boots.

“Bonnie Bennett, the one in your vision,” Henrik whispered, “And beside her is Alaric Saltzman, an ex-vampire hunter.”

A tall 6 feet 2 inches fair skin guy with blue eyes and short neatly parted brown hair. He was wearing a grey button down with a dark blue jacket and black jeans with dark blue loafers.

Beside Stefan was a 5 feet 8 inches tall beautiful blonde girl with blue-green eyes with a toned and athletic figure. She was wearing a white plunging top with black flowy skirt just above the knee and a red jacket over, with a pair of black heels.

“That’s Caroline, Stefan’s girlfriend. And beside Caroline is Tyler, her ex. It’s complicated.” Henrik rolled her eyes at Stiles.

Tyler was the shortest guy in the group, standing at roughly 5 feet 9 inches tall but he was the hottest guy in the group as well. He had that mysterious brooding handsome look with his tanned skin and sharp features with his hazel brown eyes. He was also very muscular, second only to Jeremy. He was wearing a light brown Henley with a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots.

Beside Tyler was another handsome guy with baby blue eyes and short dark blonde hair standing around 6 feet tall with a lean and muscular body. He has a baby face and pretty much looks like the nicest among the bunch. He was wearing a grey round neck t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and dark brown pants with a pair of black sneakers.

Lastly, standing at the end of the line was a 6 feet tall medium built handsome and charming vampire with short jet black hair slick back, with dark brown eyes, light olive skin and a strong jaw line. He was wearing a fitted v-neck dark green t-shirt with a dark grey leather jacket and dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes.

“The blonde guy is Matt and lastly, that’s Lorenzo. The newest vampire in the group.”

Stiles whispered near to Henrik’s ear, “It’s summer. Are they not perspiring in their jackets?”

Henrik turned and stared directly into Stiles’ eyes and smirked, “We’re vampires. We do not perspire. Not sure about the witch though…”

Niklaus came down the steps, “Ah! The Salvatore brothers, I heard that you came bearing news that might interest me.”

“Niklaus.” Stefan greeted.

“Hold on.” Damon looked around and began pointing out as everyone began to walk into the courtyard, “Big sister. Big brother. Psychotic hybrid. Psychotic brother. Narcissistic sister. And baby brother. Who’s the other hybrid, the baby and the witch?”

“The famous Hayley Marshall and Hope Mikaelson. The first unsired hybrid and the naturally conceived hybrid.” Bonnie stated to her clan.

“Well, thank you for the introduction.” Hayley nodded her head to Bonnie.

“And I have no idea who she is.” Bonnie cocked her eyebrows to Stiles.

“Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles introduced herself, “The Bennett witch.”

“So you have heard of me?” Bonnie said.

And Damon interrupted before Stiles could answer, “What kind of name is Stiles for a girl?”

Stiles immediately flicked her hand and blew up a vase just by the entrance, “Be nice now, dumb vampire, I can blow your heart to pieces from where I’m standing. You are used to witches giving you a really bad migraine. I’m different. I just kill them.”

Stiles gave a tight warning smile to Damon. Damon just rolled his eyes.

Elena immediately hold on tight to Damon’s hand.

“Another powerful witch under the Mikaelson’s siblings again.” Damon snapped back.

“Enough with this pettiness.” Freya piped in, “Now we’ll wait for The Lafayette witch.”

“The Lafayette witch. The Bennett witch. The Grebenshchikov witch?” Bonnie asked looking directly at Stiles.

Stiles was surprised by what Bonnie said, “What do you know about this?”

“There’s a prophecy among the Bennett witches that a day would come where 3 of the most powerful witches’ lines would become as one, bringing a new light to the supernatural world. The French Lafayette witch, the African Asari-Dokubo witch and the Russian Grebenshchikov witch would be bond to one another till death.”

“What else do you know about this prophecy?” Elijah asked.

“That’s all that was written down and passed down for generations. I didn’t think much of it because it was recorded down more than 700 years ago.” Bonnie shrugged.

“Interesting.” Niklaus turned to look at both Bonnie and Stiles and pointed to his ear, “I think I hear Davina on her way.”

Within seconds, Davina walked in with Marcel behind. Marcel greeted the Salvatore Clan while Davina just walked forward, ignoring everyone else.

She came to the centre of the courtyard, “Freya, the ancestors are asking me to used you as an anchor again. I’m sorry.”

Freya just nodded her head, walked over and stood in front of Davina.

Davina turned to Stiles and held out her left hand, “Stiles, hold my hand.” And held out her right hand, “Bonnie, hold my hand. We shall form a circle around Freya.”

Bonnie was surprised that Davina already knew her name, but still both Stiles and Bonnie joined Davina in a circle with Freya standing in the middle of them. Before she knew it, Stiles immediately got sucked into her vision again. The same one where the three of them stood over the dying bodies of all 5 of the Mikaelson vampires with Freya crying and cursing out loud.

In the blink of an eye, the 3 of them were in a different location now. They were in a huge rundown warehouse with 5 bathtubs filled with water to the brim mixed with mud and 5 urns at the end of the each bathtub. Freya was lying in bed with her eyes closed, Stiles was not sure if she was sleeping or if they knocked her out.

Before she knew it, Bonnie went over to Freya’s sleeping body and cut her palm and pours it into 5 vials. Davina began walking around and pouring the ashes from the urns into each bathtub. While Stiles started forming a big circle using salt around the 5 bathtubs along with several hand drawn runes placed outside the circle. Davina begin to place 13 candles outside of the circle while Bonnie drop in one vial of blood into each bathtub. It was as if the trio knew what to do without even communicating with one another. After the 3 of them had respectively done their chores, all of them stood in the centre of circle forming a circle with their backs facing each other and their bodies facing the bathtubs.

Bonnie whispered, “The blood of the oldest living sibling.”

Followed by Davina, “The ashes of the 5 dead siblings.”

Lastly, it was Stiles, “The magic of the Triquetra sisters.”

The 3 of them started chanting in a language that Stiles had no idea what it was. She could sense the powers coursing through her skin from the tips of fingers to the tips of her toes. Every inch of her body was vibrating with power. She could sense the powers from both Bonnie and Davina coursing through her as well as her powers passing through them. Strong ancient magic passing through them as they chant.

After a couple of minutes later, Stiles saw the Henrik coming up for air from the water. Seconds later, she saw Rebekah came up for air and heard the rest of the siblings coming up for air and several coughs.

With the blink of an eye, Stiles saw that they were in a different location now.

Stiles realized that they were in the ancestral plane and once again, she was alone in the middle of nowhere.

She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a secluded alley behind a restaurant. She walked of the alleyway trying to figure out her location. Since this was the second time she was around here, she decided to take her own sweet time getting to the church. After 15 minutes of walking around, Stiles felt that there was nothing much to see. Part of her hope that she could bump into some of the spirits lingering around in one way or another, but to no avail. She began making her way to the church.

Half an hour of walking, she saw Davina at the steps of the old church just sitting down and looking rather bored waiting for them.

“Hey there.” Stiles greeted and sat beside her, “Do you just magically appear at the steps every time you come to this place?”

“Yup, I’m honestly not sure how my magic works. Technically speaking, only the Regent of the New Orleans’ 9 Covens can comes and goes to this plane and access the powers of these past witches.”

“And you?”

“They talk to me whenever they feel like it. My Regent said that it’s because I’m the last of the Lafayette witches.”

“Cool. Then how about your natural power?”

“Telekinesis but I can just throw things around. I’m only 16, so I’m still figuring my powers out.”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Bonnie turning around from a corner and walking towards them.

Bonnie walked up the steps and sat beside them, “Ancestral plane huh?”

Stiles and Davina nodded their heads.

Stiles spoke up first, “So what’s your natural power?”

“Mind reading and I can knock people out with my mind within a 100 feet radius.”

“Cool!” Stiles smiled widely at her. Before she could continue to ask another question, a strong gust of wind blew at them and roughly 50 figures faded in until they appeared fully.

“Welcome Triquetra witches.” The ladies spoke as one.

“Huh?” Stiles looked on confused and saw that the other two girls also had confused looks on their faces.

One of the ladies stepped forward, “773 years ago, a seer prophesized that the last living descendants of 3 of the original witches’ lines would form a new and powerful coven unlike any other.”

“And what about a new light to the supernatural world?” Bonnie asked.

“The 3 of you would bring about the destruction of the vampire race bringing a much needed balance to the world.” Another lady answered.

Stiles was shocked by the revelation, “We are killing the very people that brought us together?”

Just as Stiles was about to ask another questions, their mind was bombarded with images. Images of ancient witches dressed in clothing from ancient Rome from what Stiles could safely assume. They were worshipping at different altars and practicing basic magic tricks. She saw witches in the forest, practicing animal sacrificial and using blood magic to do their spells and potions. She saw witches in the desert, creating a spell using stones and sands. She saw witches by the beach, using the water to do a cleansing spell. She saw witches in what looks like a kitchen, practicing playing around with a fire spell and making potions. She saw witches at the cemetery, casting a spell to bring back the dead. She saw witches killing humans, werewolves and vampires and using their blood to practice dark magic. She saw witches practicing the different types of magic there was – Ancestral Magic, Dark Magic, Expression, Sacrificial Magic, Spirit Magic, Traditional Magic, Traveler Magic, Elemental Magic, Hoodoo, Kemiya, Necromancy Representational Magic, Shamanism and Voodoo.

The images just started coming to her non-stop, she felt as if they were all attacking her and she was drowning in it, her mind was overwhelmed with everything. Finally, there was a slow image of Davina, Bonnie and herself standing in a circle around a table with bowl of blood, 3 dead hummingbirds place beside the bowl, 5 torches placed in a pentagon shape outside a circle of salt and runic symbols around the circle written on the floor with blood, with them chanting.

The next thing Stiles saw when she opened her eyes; she was sprawled at least 10 feet away from where she was previously standing. Her back and butt were aching, unsure of what happened. She blinked a couple of times and scanned the room and saw that everyone got thrown back and were lying down in various positions all across the courtyard. The only person that was still on the same spot was Freya lying down on the spot where she was previously standing.

Immediately, Niklaus roared, “What the bloody hell was that?”

At the same time, she heard Freya’s voice in her head, “Do not tell them that the 3 of you are their would-be killer.”

Stiles turned to see Freya trying to sit-up.

“The Triquetra witches.” Bonnie answered as Jeremy helped her up.

“Explain yourself.” Rebekah demanded.

Instead Kol was the one who replied, “The most powerful coven that would ever come to existence. The only coven in the world with the power of a 100 witches.”

“And do tell how would you know this, dear brother?” Elijah asked.

“A witch, Agnes Sampson from Scotland back in the 16th Century. One night in a drunken stupor, she floated several feet off the floor and spoke in an unrecognizable voice about the Triquetra witches, about them having the power of a 100 witches bringing about a new light to the supernatural world.” Kol explained.

“Interesting.” Niklaus drawled, “What is this new light that the visions keep mentioning about? First, it was the Bennett witch and now, this Sampson witch?”

Davina stepped forward, “Same thing, the ancestral witches said that we are the Triquetra witches and would be bringing a new light to the supernatural world but they didn’t explain what exactly it is.”

“On the bright side,” Stiles smiled, “We need to do a connective linking magic spell between the 3 of us to fully become a coven.”

“That’s not an easy spell to do. The only witch that I knew that was able to do that spell was Dahlia, even I am not able to cast it myself.” Freya told her.

“Bloody hell!” Niklaus snapped at all of that, “That still doesn’t tell us how to prevent our deaths!”

“Shut up, Niklaus!” Stiles barked back to him, “The 3 of us would eventually have the power of a 100 witches. We’ll figure something out.”

Niklaus immediately flashed over to her, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her back to the wall.

“It would be wise for you to be mindful of your tone.” Niklaus hissed.

Stiles gasped in pain as she was slammed against the wall. Stiles took a deep breath instead of struggling against Niklaus. She smiled when Niklaus threatened her. Stiles grabbed hold of Niklaus’ hand that was holding on to her and just flicked her fingers. Immediately, several things happened at the same time. Everybody in the room could hear the sound of the bones in Niklaus’s arm break in pieces. And Niklaus roaring in pain and releasing Stiles as the same time.

Elijah immediately flashed himself towards Niklaus and pulled him back with Freya trying to fix back his arms seeing as it’s not healing as fast as it should. Marcel was instantly beside Davina, Hayley, Jackson and Hope, and the Salvatore clan was standing beside Bonnie as Stiles stood up alone.

Stiles coughed several times and just smiled crazily at everyone.

“Remember this Niklaus.” Stiles whispered in an eerily calm tone, wiggling her fingers around, “You may be a 1,000 year old Original Hybrid but I am a Grebenshchikov witch with more than 2,000 years of history. I don’t need a white oak stake to defeat you. I can break your bones to pieces and make sure that it will take a really long time to heal. Threaten me again and I won’t hesitate to use everything within my means to destroy you.”

Stiles glared hard at Freya, “Keep your brother in check. I’m out of here.”

Freya nodded her head and quickly pulled Niklaus to her spell room to heal him up.

Damon looked at everyone, “Erm, I think it’s best we continue this tomorrow.”

All of them follow Stiles out of the compound except for the siblings, Hayley, Jackson and Hope.

Roughly a hundred feet outside the compound, Bonnie tapped Stiles on the shoulder.

“I think we should do the spell tonight.” Bonnie suggested.

Stiles turned to see the Salvatore clan, Davina and Marcel just a couple of steps behind.

“I’m up for it. Davina?” Stiles turned to her.

“Sure thing. I’m interested to see where this would go.” Davina replied.

“By the way,” Damon interrupted, “Thumbs up on that trick with Klaus but please avoid killing him first. My entire clan is under his lineage and we really don’t want to die until Bonnie can figure something out.”

“You’re annoying.” Stiles smiled at him, “And I would avoid killing Klaus first.”

“3 in the morning at the cemetery?” Davina suggested.

Both of them nodded their heads before separating their ways.


	5. The Bond Of The Witches

15 minutes to 3 in the morning, Stiles was standing outside the gates of the Lafayette Cemetery. She opened the gate and crossed inside. The cemetery was weirdly beautiful to walk through at this hour, with the moon providing light for Stiles to navigate through the sea of tombs and mausoleum. It was cramped and the pathway was littered with dead leaves and flowers everywhere.

After several minutes of walking and exploring, Stiles came to one of the biggest mausoleum there with candles everywhere. She saw that Davina was writing down the runes with blood and Bonnie was in the middle of doing a salt circle. She saw the rest of the Salvatore clan just lounging around and Marcel standing guard at the corner. Stiles smiled at all of them and immediately took the 5 torch sticks and placed them accordingly in a pentagon. Stiles snapped her fingers and instantly the torches were on fire.

Jeremy came out from behind one of the tombs carrying a cage with 3 hummingbirds inside, fluttering around.

Davina opened the cage and grabbed one of the birds, followed by Bonnie and then Stiles. Davina took out the kitchen knife and cut the belly of the bird and poured the blood inside the bowl.

Stiles turned to Davina, “Why a hummingbird again?”

“Hummingbird represents eternity.” Davina answered as she looked on to Bonnie cutting up the bird.

Stiles just nodded her head as she took the knife from Bonnie. She squirmed a little bit as she cut the bird up. It was the first time she was doing blood magic. As she poured the blood into the bowl, she asked, “What’s next?”

Bonnie looked to Jeremy, “Hey Jer. Cut across the palms of our hands please.”

Jeremy nodded her head as he put the cage away and took the knife from Stiles. He kissed Bonnie on the lips, “Be careful.”

“Always will.” Bonnie returned the kiss.

Jeremy cut both her palms, followed by cutting Davina’s palms and lastly, Stiles’ palms before he stepped out of the circle.

The three of them let their blood dropped into the bowl, mixing it with the hummingbirds’ blood. All 3 of them grabbed hold of each other’s hands. They looked at each other and smile before they began to chant.

Davina started first, “ _Med dette seglet, cum solute nobis saman_.”

Bonnie followed second and lastly, Stiles.

They chanted the spell for what felt like an hour until finally Stiles felt the powers coursing through her body. She could feel Bonnie’s powers running through her body like energy currents. Then she felt Davina’s powers came rushing through like fire burning her skin. For the next several minutes, her body was feeling all sorts of things, one second it was as if she was drowning in ice cold water, the next second she like as if she was electrocuted, the next it was as if she was burnt alive before everything just stopped.

Stiles took a really deep breath and opened her eyes. She could feel the difference. She felt 10 times stronger than before. She felt powerful. She felt in control. It was such an exhilarating feeling.

“So what happened? Is it done?” Jeremy asked.

Bonnie smiled, “Yup. We are officially a coven now.”

“We are bond till eternity.” Stiles said.

Davina continued, “We are each other’s anchors and should be able to tap into each other’s strength as well.”

“So what? Like you guys are super witches now?” Damon said with his fingers wiggling around in the air.

“Guess so.” Bonnie shrugged.

“Let’s call it a night.” Stiles told them, feeling slightly overwhelmed with what they had just did.

“Lunch together?” Elena suggested.

“It’s half past 4 in the morning. It will be a miracle if I can wake up by lunch.” Stiles pointed out, “Can we just meet up for tea or dinner?”

“Dinner then?” Marcel suggested, “My place. I think it’s best that we stay away from the siblings for a couple of days after what Stiles did.”

“I’m not afraid to fight back.” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ll bring desserts.”

“Where are you staying?” Davina asked.

“Best Western Plus French Quarter Landmark Hotel” Stiles answered.

“I’ll fetch you tomorrow then.” Davina told her as she began cleaning up the area.

All of them helped clean up the area and began exchanging numbers. By the time Stiles reached her hotel room, it was almost 5 in the morning. She washed the cuts from her palms and washed her face before bandaging her cuts up and immediately dozed off in the comfort of her hotel bed.

\---

At 5 o’clock the next day, Davina came over to fetch her and along the way, Stiles asked her to stopped over so that she could grab a cheesecake at the nearby bakery for dessert.

By 6 plus, the Salvatore clan was all there, along with 2 of Marcel’s vampires. Davina introduced Stiles to 2 of Marcel’s second in charge, Thierry Vanchure and Joshua Rosza.

Thierry was a 6 feet 2 inches tall, lean and muscular, 80 year old vampire with short spiked brunette hair with a 5 o’clock shadow. He looks around mid 20s with blue eyes, sharp features and thick lips. He was wearing a simple black Henley, pale blue jeans and a pair of black loafers.

The other guy, Joshua was a 6 feet tall and lean, 22 year old guy who has just been turned into a vampire, a couple of years ago. He was of Mexican descent with a cute boyish face and hazel eyes. He was wearing a checkered fitted short sleeve button down and a pair of tattered black jeans and dark blue sneakers.

Stiles turned to Marcel, “Is this a smoking zone?”

“You smoke?” Marcel asked

“In stressful situation like this.” Stiles shrugged as she took out a packet of cigarettes from her purse.

“Go right ahead.”

Stiles moved towards the window and light the cigarette, “Am I the only smoker here?”

And all of them nodded their heads in unison.

Stiles just shrugged her shoulders and continued smoking.

“Dinner will be ready soon.” Davina announced.

As Stiles stood by the window and smoking alone, she sense their presence. She saw that both Davina and Bonnie could sense the presence of the siblings. A couple of seconds later, the siblings walked in with Niklaus leading in with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol to his left and Freya and Henrik to his right.

Stiles took the last puff and flicked the cigarette butt out.

“Just put him as far away from me as possible.” Stiles told everyone in the loft, “I wouldn’t want to accidentally blow him up and wipe out his entire sireline.”

Elijah placed his hand onto Niklaus’s chest to remind him to calm himself down.

“We come in peace, Stiles.” Freya took a step forward.

“Oh, I know you come in peace but that doesn’t mean I have to like Niklaus.” Stiles smiled, “The worst of the siblings. Always the one who gets into different messes expecting his siblings to clean up after him.”

Niklaus growled again and this time, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik stepped in front of him.

“Is she trying to get herself killed?” Lorenzo hissed to Damon.

“I have no idea but it sure would be fun.” Damon smiled at Stiles, watching the entire scene.

Joshua stepped out from the kitchen, “Dinner is served.”

Marcel served dinner in buffet style, allowing them to grab whatever it is they want and sit anywhere in the loft that they could. After Joshua announced, Stiles immediately ran to the buffet line and grab the food and the drinks quickly before making herself comfortable at one of the corners of the loft.

Both Davina and Bonnie follow suit, seating beside Stiles at the small round table and slowly eating their dinner.

“As much as we are grateful for the dinner invite,” Elijah began, “We are more interested with the news that Damon claims to have for us.”

“Oh yes!” Damon piped up. He took a sip of his Scotch, “Lucien called for the entire sireline to come to New Orleans, to stay within the outskirts of New Orleans.”

Stefan added in, “He is telling everyone to protect the Original. Ever since the death of Finn, vampires from all around the world know 2 things. 1st is that Originals can be killed. 2nd, the entire sireline of an Original vampire would die along with him or her.”

“So here we are telling all of you that Lucien Castle, the first sired vampire of Niklaus Mikaelson, are calling your entire sireline here to protect you.” Jeremy added.

“And as much as we hate you, Niklaus. We are bound to you for eternity.” Elena gave him a tight smile.

“Only my sireline?” Niklaus asked in all seriousness.

“Nope.” Caroline answered, “Rebekah’s sireline as well.”

“How do you know this?” Rebekah demanded from Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to answer but got interrupted by Matt.

“Long story, which I suggest all of us sitting down and grab a drink or food first.” Matt suggested.

“We should. Marcel has been kind enough to invite us for dinner.” Freya answered and surprisingly the rest of her siblings followed her.

5 minutes later, after all of them have taken their food and drinks and sat all over the big spacious loft enjoying their meal.

“What are we waiting for?” Niklaus asked sarcastically to no one in particular.

With that, the Salvatore Clan began telling the Mikaelson siblings about the Heretics. A group of vampires / witches hybrid lead by Lily Salvatore, the mother of both Damon and Stefan. They explained that Aurora de Martel sired her more than 200 years ago. Stefan told Stiles and Davina that Aurora is the first sired vampire by Rebekah. Bonnie added that Lily came across a group of Siphoners – a witch born without the ability to generate magic but allowing the witch to siphon off from other magical sources, including witches, werewolves and vampires.

Lily came across them about 150 years ago and turned all of them into vampires. As vampires, all 7 of them discovered that they could siphon the magic of vampirism that is holding them alive, thus becoming vampire / witch hybrids. After finding out about the existence of the Heretics, the Gemini Coven created a prison world and imprisoned them there.

A couple of months ago, the clan faced against certain spirit witches which resulted in Elena and Damon getting captured and imprisoned in the prison world. When Bonnie did a spell to rescue them, she accidentally released the Heretics without realizing it. When they got free from the prison world, the first thing that they did was to wipe out the Gemini Coven, all 24 witches in the coven. After they wiped out the coven, they took over Mystic Falls. The town got ripped apart with the Heretics on one side and the Salvatore Clan on another side.

Just before their final confrontation, Lily told them that she would be back to take over the town. For now, she claimed that Aurora is also calling for the rest of the sirelines over to protect Rebekah.

“I take it that the rest of the sirelines would be here as well, then.” Stiles looked on to the siblings.

“Who are the first sired vampires?” Bonnie asked.

“Tristan de Martel.” Elijah answered.

“Aurora de Martel.” Rebekah provided.

“Lucien Castle.” Niklaus replied.

“Ansel Parker.” Kol response.

“Dean Lawrence.” Henrik said.

Niklaus looked to Marcel, “Get your army to run through the entire of New Orleans and find out if any of them are in town or around town. Do it discreetly. Compel the humans to assist you in any way possible! I’ll get the wolves to help us as well.”

“So the entire vampire population might be on their way to town to protect their own respective Original vampire and might want to kill another Original in order to protect their own?” Stiles asked.

Elijah looked to his siblings before answering Stiles, “I’ll take it, that is what will happened.”

“Thousands upon thousands of vampires will rain down the streets of New Orleans.” Freya stared into a blank space.

“This town is filled with witches, werewolves and vampires that will protect the city at all costs. Get them to work together to protect one another.” Bonnie said.

“We will.” Marcel answered.

“We’ll figure something out.” Henrik looked to his siblings, “Always and forever.”

Immediately the rest of the Mikaelson said the same thing, “Always and forever.”

“Okay.” Stiles gave a tight smile, “Now run along while the witches figure something out.”

Niklaus glared hard at Stiles then turn to Freya, “Stay behind with them, sister.”

Niklaus just walked out of the loft with Rebekah, Kol and Elijah tagging along.

Henrik walked over to Stiles, grabbed both her hands and stared into her eyes, “We’re cool?”

“Your brother is a dick.” Stiles squinted her eyes at him and kissed him on the lips, “But we’re cool.”

“Cool.” Henrik replied, “Take you out tomorrow?”

“Yes, please. Brunch?” Stiles asked.

“Brunch, dinner, movie & book-shopping.” Henrik told her.

Stiles kissed him deeply, “See you tomorrow, handsome.”

“See you tomorrow, beautiful.” Henrik kissed her one last time on the lips before walking out of the loft.

“That was sickening!” Damon jokingly said.

“Shut up, Damon.” Stiles rolled her eyes.

“Lafayette cemetery then?” Davina looked at Freya, Bonnie and Stiles.

“I’ll drive us over.” Freya offered.

15 minutes later, they were inside one of the many mausoleums, the New Orleans witches used for their witchcraft. Once all 4 of them were inside the mausoleums, Freya immediately performed a boundary spell and a silencing spell.

“That’s fast for a boundary and silencing spell!” Stiles looked on impressively.

“Why?” Davina asked curiously.

“To avoid any intruders and anybody from eavesdropping on our conversation.” Freya answered, “Knowing my siblings, I won’t be surprised if they sent one of their minions to follow us here.”

“So…” Bonnie raised her eyebrows and gave a tight smile.

“Both times when you used me as an anchor to access the ancestral plane, I accidentally got tagged along for the ride. Thus I was able to see the visions.” Freya began, “If the ancestors wants the death of the vampire race…”

“My family would die.” Bonnie interrupted, “The only group of people that I call my family.”

“Marcel and Joshua would die along too.” Davina piped in.

“Hold on.” Stiles stared at Freya, “You are agreeing to the death of your siblings.”

“And you guys would bring them back as shown in the vision.” Freya said as a matter of fact.

“Can we rewind all the way back first?” Stiles flailed around, “Let’s start from the top. The ancestors want us to wipe out the entire vampire race and that includes your siblings, Bonnie’s family and Davina’s friends. Then the vision showed that we would bring them back to life. Now the problem is that we have no idea where the hell is white oak stake. Not only that but we are 3 young witches who have no idea how to bring back the dead. We are not even fast enough to stake all 5 siblings or blow them up. This will be a fucking disaster!”

Freya smiled, “Calm down, Stiles. Being a 1,000 year old witch has taught me that unless you are much more powerful than the ancestors, you don’t mess with the spirits of the witches. For the retribution that they would throw to you would be far worst that anything you could imagine. If the ancestors determined that my siblings have to die and be brought back to live, then I would do anything within my power to help the coven achieve this.”

Bonnie took a deep breath, “Okay. Then first, we test the limits of our powers. Second, we find an unlinking spell to protect our friends. Third, we find the white oak stake. Forth, we kill the siblings. Lastly, we bring them back.”

In unison, Bonnie, Davina and Stiles turned to Freya looking for her approval.

Freya nodded her head once.

“You sure?” Davina asked.

“Trust me. You are the Triquetra witches; to go against the ancestors is to court death. And your powers are different. While the Regent has the powers to access the totality of the ancestors of all nine covens, your powers should give you the ability to access your 3 entire lineages from what I had read up last night.”

“By the way, I think we should change our plans. We should find the white oak stake first. If rumors start spreading around about the existence of the white oak stake, every single vampire, werewolf and witch would be on the hunt for it.” Stiles suggested to the rest, “Now if we find it first, we would be in control of the playing field.”

“Locator spell?” Freya asked, “Using what?”

Davina answered, “An Ancestral Communion Spell. That’s what the ancestors suggested.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed to it, “What do we need?”

Davina looked around the shelves in the mausoleum and start grabbing 13 different types of stones and several types of herbs. She grabbed 3 blue candles, placed it in front of Bonnie, Stiles and herself. She grabbed a metal bowl and placed it in the centre of the tomb. She started arranging the stones and herbs around the bowl. Lastly, she grabbed several dried sage and flicked her finger, instantly the candles lit and the sage started burning. She threw the burning sage into the bowl.

“Freya, guard us. This might take a while.” Davina pleaded.

Davina held out her hands, “Repeat after me.”

Bonnie and Stiles grabbed hold onto each of her hand and made a circle around the tomb, nodded their heads at her.

Davina began chanting, “ _L’objec perdu que petis est in civitate, in qua non dico l’objet que petis in civitate…_ ”

Both Bonnie and Stiles began to repeat after Davina.

At first, Stiles felt a small breeze around her. Followed by a sharp pain in her skull. It was as if somebody hit her exactly at the middle of her head. She wanted to scream out loud but instead forced herself to continue chanting the spell. Before she knew it, she felt blood flowing down her nostrils and she blacked out.

She woke up to her face lying flat on the side, on the floor. Stiles groaned as she pushed herself off the floor, “How long was I out?”

Freya who was leaning against the wall, “15 minutes.”

Stiles saw that Davina and Bonnie also just got up. And before she could even fully focused her eyes, she felt as if somebody just gave her one tight slapped on the face and she got sucked into a vision.

She saw that she was in the middle of a rainforest. Tall trees were everywhere. She could see all sorts of plants growing everywhere at every corner and even on the trees. She could smell the freshness of the plants. She could hear the sounds of the crickets and the chirping of the birds. She could see small woodlands creatures scurrying around hiding.

To her left, she saw Davina wearing a tank top, cargo pants and a pair of hiking boots with her hair braided. On her right, she saw Bonnie in a similar outfit and a red bandana around her hair. All 3 of them were carrying a backpack and a machete each.

All of a sudden, the vision got fast-forwarded and the 3 of them ended up in the middle of a clearing with a huge white oak tree in the middle and the huge garden of vervain flowers growing all around it. Stiles was in awe of their discovery. Everybody thought that it was a white oak stake; it didn’t cross anyone’s minds that there would be a white oak tree located in the middle of a forest.

Just like that, Stiles was sucked out of the vision and at the same time, as one, the 3 of them muttered, “Amazon…”

Freya looked confused at their word of choice, “Amazon?”

Bonnie immediately got up, “It’s not a stake, Freya…”

“It’s a fucking white oak tree!” Stiles added in.

With Davina ending the explanation, “In the middle of the Amazon Rainforest.”

Freya’s eyes blew wide open, “How is this even possible?”

“We have no idea but we need to go there before anyone else found out about this.” Stiles told her.

“We have to tell my siblings.” Freya insisted.

“We’ll make plans as soon as possible but we can’t let anybody outside the circle know about it.” Bonnie told them, “I can’t just disappear to the amazon.”

“And none of the other sirelines can know about our existence.” Davina added in.

“If that’s the case, I think we should let all the sirelines come to New Orleans first before we make a move. At least, we know who they all are and learn about them first.” Stiles said.

“We’ll inform my siblings then we’ll make plans.” Freya told them.

“If we are really going to Brazil, we’ll need backup. And I can get my pack to follow.” Stiles suggested.

“Your pack?” Bonnie asked looking confused.

“I forgot that you’re weren’t there.” Stiles replied, “You’re a member of a vampire clan. I’m a member of a werewolf pack with 21 werewolves in them. We can meet all of them in Brazil. No questions asked.”

“I’m fine with that.” Bonnie said.

“Sure thing.” Davina agreed as well.

Freya sighed, “My brothers might have a problem against that but I’ll handle them.”

“Cool. Brazil, here we come!” Stiles sarcastically said.


	6. The Reunion Of The Sirelines

Stiles was in the middle of having a wonderful dream involving her pack when she got pulled out from her dream by a couple of loud knocks on her hotel room door.

“Coming!” Stiles screamed grumpily as she slowly stretched herself on the bed and got up to open the door.

Henrik was standing there outside with 2 cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts plus a bag of bagels with a sexy smile on his face “Breakfast?”

Stiles smiled, “Come in.”

Stiles stand on her toes and kissed him on the lips while grabbing the coffee away from him.

“Is this the start of the date that you promised me?”

Henrik placed the food on the table, took a sip of his coffee and sat on her bed, “Yes. Go and take a shower. Then we can go for a late lunch before we catch a movie. I bought 2 tickets to ‘The Conjuring 2’ then I’ll show you around town. I doubt that you had the time to even explore the city since you arrived.”

“Oooh. That sounds nice.” Stiles said in between munching on the doughnuts, “Sure thing. Let me shower first then we’ll be on our way.”

“And…” Henrik dragged on.

Stiles cocked her left brow up, “What the fuck did Niklaus do now?”

“Well, it’s not so much as to what Niklaus did. It’s more of an agreement between my siblings. So last night, Marcel came over with more information for us.”

“The sirelines are here?”

Henrik nodded his head; “All 5 of the first sired vampires are all here. Staying in the surrounding towns.”

Stiles tilted her head and took another sip of her, “Remind me who is who again?”

“There’s Tristan and Aurora de Martel, siblings bitten by Elijah and Rebekah. Then there’s Lucien Castle who was bitten by Niklaus. Ansel Parker bitten by Kol and lastly, there’s Dean Lawrence bitten by me.” Henrik informed her.

“So where are they now?”

“Tristan and Aurora are staying at a mansion in Metarie. Lucien and his minions are at Chalmette. Ansel is by the river somewhere in Westwego and Dean is in Terrytown.”

“So what’s the deal?” Stiles took a seat on the bed beside Henrik.

“We’ll be holding a dinner party this Saturday night and we have invited all of them.”

“All 5 of them are going to be there?”

“Each of them are allowed to bring 20 vampires as part of their entourage. So you’ll be seeing centuries old vampires mingling around at the compound this Saturday.”

“Huh?” Stiles looked confused, “I’m invited to this vampire party?”

“Well, Kol suggested that it should be a party to introduce Freya to the other vampires and also to show to these imbeciles that us siblings are as united and powerful as ever. And even better, we have a 1,000 year old witch with us.” Henrik explained, “Freya suggested for you, Davina and Bonnie to be there as well.”

“For?”

“Freya wanted the 3 of you in one of the rooms and cast a spell of ill-intent across all the vampires to find out who among them would be planning on killing us. It’s obvious that they might have found a way to survive without us.”

“Cool. Do I need to buy a dress for this event?”

“No, you don’t love. Freya would be cloaking the 3 of you. She refused to allow anybody from knowing about the existence of all 3 of you.”

“Interesting…” Stiles said aloud while thinking to herself, “I’ll need to meet my girls tomorrow to cast a different type of cloaking spell so that nobody would be able to detect us as witches.”

“Okay. I’ll follow.”

“Sure.” Stiles leaned forward and kiss Henrik on the lips, “But for today, it’s just me and you. The whole day, handsome.”

Henrik kissed her on the lips, “Do you need help in the shower?”

Stiles laughed, “Keep on dreaming, handsome.”

\---

When Stiles walked into the compound, she was surprised by how beautifully decorated the place had become. There were beautiful colorful flowers at every corner of the house, with fairy lights hanged across the courtyard and vanilla scented candles lit all around the house. In the middle of the courtyard was tons of finger food, from New Orleans specialty to French cuisine to British delicacies. Bottles of champagne and wine were place at a corner of the courtyard. There were 5 waiters helping with the setup, from the looks of it, Stiles could see that there were all compel to it.

“Hey there.” Henrik called out from the 3rd floor.

Stiles looked up to see Henrik in a 3 piece dark navy suit with a white shirt; shiny black shoes and a white lily pined to the pocket. He had his hair pulled back into a tight bun.

“Well, you’re looking really handsome for this gathering.” Stiles smiled at him as she came up the steps. Once she reached the floor, Henrik grabbed her by the waist and gave her a long hard kiss.

“As much as it’s a beautiful sight, I’m afraid that I have to steal Stiles from you, little brother.” Freya interrupted them.

Stiles blushed, “Hey Freya.”

“Come now, child. Davina and Bonnie are inside my bedroom preparing.” Freya turned and walked towards her bedroom.

Both Henrik and Stiles followed her. Stiles was surprised by how big Freya’s room was. Stiles realized that it has similar layout as the guest bedroom that she had previously slept in, with a walk-in closet space and a slightly bigger lounging area that could easily fit the siblings.

She saw the siblings plus Hayley, Jackson, Hope and Marcel was there as well. All of them were dressed to the nines except for the 3 of them – Bonnie, Stiles and Davina.

All the men were in the suits of various colors. Elijah and Niklaus went for the basic black with different cuts, Kol was in a charcoal grey suit with black lining, Henrik was in his royal blue, Marcel was wearing a suit in blood red while Jackson was wearing a suit in forest green. Stiles was truly impressed by how good and stylish all of them looked in the suits.

Rebekah was wearing a gorgeous fitted strapless pale pink mermaid gown and had her hair pulled up in a messy bun with a white lily stick to the side. Freya was wearing a simple yet beautiful red loose floor length dress with straps and a plunging back. Her hair was braided into a loose fishtail with a white lily in between her right ear. Hayley was wearing a gorgeous fitted boatneck midnight blue dress with a thigh high slit on her right. Then Stiles realized that there was another vampire in the room, a wavy blonde female, the shortest vampire in the room with beautiful blue eyes and pale skin. She was standing just behind Niklaus, wearing a sexy fitted cup sleeves black dress accessories with a simple necklace.

Stiles stepped forward and held out her hand to the new face, “Stiles Stilinski.”

The blonde vampire reach out for it and shake it, “Cami O’Donnell. You must be the witch that broke Niklaus’s arm.”

Immediately Niklaus growled.

Stiles just smiled, “Thank you for the compliment.”

“I like her.” Cami turned to tell Niklaus, to which he instantly put his arms around her shoulders and rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get this down and over with then, we have a party to attend to.” Niklaus grumbled.

“Fine,” Stiles waived her hand around, “But first, what’s up with the lilies?”

“It’s our promise to one another. Our devotion. Always and forever.” Henrik explained.

“Cool.” Stiles nodded her head and animatedly clapped her hand, “Okay then. Let’s do this shit!”

The next several minutes, Stiles cast a cloaking spell that would prevent any witches, vampires and werewolves from knowing that there are other witches in the compound for the next 24 hours. After a quick discussion, they decided to amplify Bonnie’s powers so that she would be able to read everyone’s minds in the room.

Niklaus was against the idea due to not trusting the witches completely but Freya told him that she had already cast a spell to block their minds from allowing any witches to have any access to their minds. Freya continued to explain that since the 3 of them are now link, they should be able to access each other’s powers. The 3 of them looked at each other in confusion at Freya’s statement. Out of the blue, Freya kicked everyone out of her bedroom, telling the siblings that she needs to begin the spell.

At the strike of 8 o’clock, as the bell chimed throughout the house, all of them could hear the hired doorman welcoming the respective sirelines into the house. Apparently Freya had removed the boundary spell around the house to allow all the vampires into the compound.

Stiles turned to the Davina and Bonnie on her right, “Hold hands. _Phasmatos radium calaraa_ …”

Stiles had cast an invisibility spell onto the 3 of them, allowing them to hang around the corridor of the second floor without anyone detecting them at all.

The first sireline to come was Tristan de Martel, the first vampire sired by Elijah. Tristan was a lean, average-looking 5 feet 11 inches tall man with distinct Eastern European looks, with his dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a fitted black tailored suit with a small owl pin to his lapel. Closed behind him were his 20 vampires entourage, Stiles could sense that all of them were centuries old vampires. The way they walked in, she could see that there were all discipline, in control, calculating and were on their toes at all times, ready for anything to happen. There were 15 males vampires and 5 female vampires and all of them were wearing black suits and black floor-length dresses. Once Tristan stopped in the middle of the courtyard, the vampires began to flank him in a pyramid with him in front, followed by 2 female vampires behind, 3 female vampires behind them, 4 male vampires, 5 male vampires and 6 remaining male vampires.

The second to arrive was Dean Lawrence, the first vampire sired by Henrik. Dean was a roguishly good-looking guy, about 6 feet tall with Greek features. He has thick wavy jet black hair, a 5 o’clock shadow, black eyes and tan skin. While Tristan’s entourage all looked discipline, Dean’s entourage were more chilled but Stiles could tell that all of them were fighters by how muscular all of them were and how their bodies’ postures seem as if all of them were ready for a good fight. Dean had brought 10 female vampires and 10 male vampires. The male vampires were all in their suits while the female were all in gorgeous fitted pants dresses. And all of them were in different shades of blue.

The third to arrive to the place was Aurora de Martel, the first vampire sired by Rebekah. Aurora was a petite small woman standing at 5 feet 3 inches, with her auburn brown long flowing hair, wearing a gorgeous red gown and striking green eyes. Stiles was actually surprised to see that she brought along 20 female vampires as her entourage. And all of them wore their hair either in tight bun or tight ponytail. To top it off, they were all in a fitted black pantsuit with a small rose pin pinned to their lapel. Oddly enough, all of her entourage were taller than her and seems to have supermodel figures.

The fourth to arrive was Ansel Parker, an ex-witch turn vampire by Kol. He was roughly 6 feet tall with shoulder-length jet-black wavy hair and ice blue eyes. While it seems that everyone other vampire in the room was wearing a bowtie or tie, Ansel and his entourage of 20 male vampires completely forgo it, wearing only long sleeve button down, blazer and fitted pants. The moment that Ansel walked in, Stiles could immediately sense that Ansel didn’t like Kol but deal with the fact of being sired by him. Ansel and his entourage were wearing mix and match with their suits, the only vampire that has matching suits was Ansel, himself.

Last to arrive at the compound was Lucien Castle, the first vampire sired by Niklaus and also the first vampire sired ever. He was a charming pale skin 6 feet tall man with green eyes and dark brown hair. Stiles was surprisingly smitten by his charming and genuine smile. But at the same time, Stiles feel threaten and scared by his presence even though she knows that none of them could see or sense her. Lucien came with 10 male vampires and 10 female vampires as part of his entourage. And the way that they strutted into the compound, Stiles could tell that they were a rowdy bunch that were not afraid to play dirty and would break the rules.

While standing in the corridor, it came to her realization that she was under the same roof with the most powerful and strongest supernatural creatures in the world. The Mikaelson siblings, Hayley – the first unsired werewolf / vampire hybrid, Jackson – the co-Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Clan with 7 werewolves packs – 164 werewolves, under their leadership, Marcellus Gerard – the leader of the Vieux Carré Vampires with 202 vampires in his control, the Salvatore Clan and the 5 first sired vampires with their entourage as well. It’s a miracle that she did not accidentally do something stupid but it’s still early into the party and hopefully, she would be able to control herself throughout the night.

Surprisingly, only the 5 first sired vampires mingled with each other while their entourages stayed in their respective corners talking amongst themselves. The waiters and waitresses began walking around with champagne and wines for the guests. Several of the vampires approached the buffet table for food but Stiles could see that all of them were politely waiting for each group to leave the table before approaching it.

Seconds later, Stiles saw all 5 of the siblings slowly positioning themselves on the steps, with Elijah leaning forward towards the courtyard while the rest took a step back.

“Welcome, thank you for joining us.” Elijah greeted all of them, “It’s not frequent that we get to have a gathering like this. I remember that the last time we had a gathering was back at the end of the Middle Ages.”

Elijah paused for a while, “And the last time, my eldest brother, Finn was here. I’m sure that all of you have heard the rumors then. Killing an Original will wipe out their entire sireline.”

Stiles was surprised that Elijah actually addressed the issue, acknowledging that there’s a weakness to be exploited on the Originals.

“But with the death of our eldest brother, we were reunited with our long lost eldest sister, Freya.”

Out came Freya from one of the rooms to look upon all the vampires at the courtyard. The moment Freya stepped out of the room; Stiles could sense the power that radiates around her. It was as if she purposely exudes her magic to showcase to all of them just how powerful she really is. Stiles saw that most of the entourages were surprised by her presence but the 5 vampires maintain their cool, keeping a poker face.

“Interesting.” Tristan whispered.

Freya came down the steps and took a standing position beside Elijah.

“It’s tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight’s pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom.” Elijah pointed to the ballroom.

The siblings quickly paired themselves up with their partners. Elijah grabbed Gia, one of Marcel’s vampires to the ballroom. Niklaus grabbed Cami and followed behind Elijah. Followed by Rebekah with Marcel, Kol grabbed one of Marcel’s vampires and the same goes for Henrik.

The girls quickly walked over to the corridor overlooking the ballroom. Half of the vampires took position and began to dance. In that moment, Bonnie turned to Stiles, “Time to start probing.”

They decided that Bonnie should be the one to read the minds of the first sired vampires while Davina and Stiles would try to read the minds of the rest of the entourages. Davina would read the minds of Ansel and Dean’s entourage while Stiles would read the minds of Lucien and Aurora’s entourage. Bonnie would try to dig out as many secrets as possible from the 5 of them before reading Tristan’s entourages’ minds.

Stiles clear her mind and begin to just focus on one of the vampire. The vampire that she picked was a dark-skin female vampire with thick long luscious waist-length hair and has a beautiful complexion. She was one of Aurora’s entourage. Bonnie had already warned Davina and Stiles that since this is their first time doing a mind read, they should just skimmed off the top of the thoughts and not force their way in. Firstly, it would cause a sharp pain to the person’s mind. Secondly, it would alert the supernatural creature to a witch digging through their mind. Thirdly, vampires can always mind link back to the mind reader and know who they are until they have practiced enough. Lastly, always be in control of their mind-reading powers. Bonnie said that they might get overwhelmed from seeing, feeling and experiencing everything through the vampires’ minds.

For the next couple of hours, Stiles was skimming through each mind for a couple of minutes before moving on to the next one. The first few minds that she read through, she was overwhelmed by the information that came rushing through her brain and her senses. Luckily, after being linked to Davina and Bonnie, she was able to centre herself to avoid the powers from taking over her. At the same time, she was surprised by the amount of fear and hatred that she manages to sense from reading their brains. It was as if all of them were ready for a battle, expecting the worst out of the siblings, hating the siblings for being linked to them and at least half of them were thinking about their next meal. Oddly enough, all of them had the same thinking about the reason for being at the party in the first place. They were all under orders to take note of every single detail about each of the siblings, along with their allies, to understand the siblings in any way possible.

The party went out for a few hours, with all the entourage trying to make small conversations with one another. It was obvious that all of them were trying to get information from each other and personally to Stiles, it wasn’t subtle at all. She had no idea if she should laugh at their obviousness or point it out to them.

At the stroke of midnight, the last of their guests left the compound.

Freya immediately walked to the front entrance and raised back the boundary spell around the house.

Freya turned to everyone, “Spell room now.”

As one, all of them began to make their way to Freya’s spell casting room. Once everyone was inside, Freya cast a silencing spell around the room to avoid anybody outside the compound from listening in.

“ _Phasmatos Oculacs_.” Freya casted and instantly, the 3 ladies were visible to everyone in the room.

“Well,” Davina started, “Tonight was certainly interesting.”

She walked towards Kol and both of them put their arms around each other’s waists.

Kol kissed her on the forehead, “I take it that it was a fruitful evening then, love.”

“Absolutely. One thing, every vampire in that ballroom either fears or hates all of you except for Freya. They are fascinated with her. Some of them were wondering if they would be able to recruit her to their cause.” Davina answered.

Stiles continued, “It seems as if there’s an unspoken rule among all of them to observe each and everyone of you. There were obviously taking notes about everything including the Salvatore Clan, Marcel and the Alphas.”

“They know of a different prophecy apparently but still the demise of the siblings.” Bonnie said, “It’s as if it’s a recurring theme in the first sired vampires’ heads.”

Bonnie closed her eyes, “The deaths of the Originals – one by friend, one by foe, one by lover, one by witch and one by werewolf. With that, the entire vampire race will come to an end as we all know it.”

Niklaus looked deadpanned, “Yes, that definitely narrows it down.”

“Hey, I’m just telling what I saw in their head. Just so you know, all 5 of them had a meeting to discuss about this prophecy. I’m not sure how they found out about it but one thing’s for sure.” Bonnie paused for dramatic effect, “All of them want to kidnap the 5 of you.”

“What?” Kol asked, “To what purpose?”

“It’s survival instinct.” Bonnie answered, “Kidnap all of you. Stand guard over your bodies for the rest of eternity. It will ensure the survival of the entire vampire race.”

“So that’s their plan.” Elijah began, “Well, we won’t make it easy for them to kidnap us then. It’s as simple as that.”

“Really?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “We’ll figure something out but for now, I heard from my sister that there’s an update about the white oak stake.”

“It’s not a stake.” Stiles informed all of them, “It’s a fucking White Oak Tree in the middle of the Amazon rainforest!”

Niklaus immediately growled, “What the fuck is the meaning of this?”

“And I thought we destroyed every single piece of white oak wood in this world.” Henrik said to no one in particular.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Elijah asked at the same time.

Kol laughed out loud, “The freaking Amazon, of all places?”

“Are you fucking joking with me?” Rebekah exclaimed.

“Calm down, brothers and sister.” Freya calmly told them, “The witches have a plan that I’m quite agreeable with.”

“And what is this plan of theirs?” Niklaus glared at the 3 of them.

“We’re going to the Amazon rainforest!” Stiles flailed her hands around.

“Absolutely not!” Henrik accidentally raised his voice.

Stiles turned to him, “You don’t get to tell me what to do, Mister. I’m trying to save your life and your siblings’ lives down here.”

“You’re going too?” Jeremy asked Bonnie.

“Obviously. The 3 of us plus Stiles’ pack.” Bonnie answered.

“A werewolf pack?” Hayley asked.

“My pack of 21 werewolves will protect us.” Stiles told them.

“I’m not hearing anything good coming out of this plan, sister.” Elijah cocked his left brow at Freya.

Freya sighed and took a seat, “The girls along with Stiles’ pack will be going to Brazil to burn down the White Oak Tree. The rest of us stays here and pretend that everything is all right. Let’s be honest here, siblings, the entire vampire population on this planet is within a 50 mile radius around us. Now what will happen if one of the Originals went missing? Obviously, they would want to know all your moves. And now with them knowing that the Salvatore Clan is already here, they would also keep a close eye on each and every one of us.”

“So the safest option is for the 3 of us to go, along with my pack since they don’t know about our existence at all.” Stiles added.

Bonnie nodded her head, “Exactly, we can make the necessary moves without them knowing.”

“We all know that you have at least 160 werewolves, 200 vampires and 9 covens to back you up. You know the pact that we make. New Orleans above anything else.” Davina reminded the siblings.

“And Vincent and Josephine are more than willing to help with the magic around here to protect all of us.” Freya looked to her siblings.

“I don’t have to like it but I’m agreeable to the idea.” Niklaus turned to Freya to give his approval.

“As much as it’s sweet to think that you have a say in what the 3 of us are doing, we have already booked the tickets for the flight out. We’re flying to Brazil later at 6.30 in the morning.” Stiles informed them.

Lorenzo at the back whispered something to Damon, “Is she constantly trying to pick a fight with Niklaus? Does she realize that?”

“I have no idea.” Damon answered him, “but it sure would be fun to see Niklaus getting angry again.”

Immediately, Niklaus turned and growled at him, while Damon just shrugged it off.

“If that’s the case, we’ll send you girls off to the airport later.” Henrik offered and turned to Stiles, “And since you are leaving, why don’t you drive your jeep over here, leave your belongings in my room and check out from the hotel?”

“Guess so. I mean if you don’t mind.” Stiles told him.

“You’re saving my life. It’s the least that I can do.” Henrik kissed her on the lips.

“I take it that we are done for the night?” Stefan voiced out.

“Yes, I believe we are.” Elijah replied.

“If that’s the case, I suggest that the girls cast their invisibility spell once again. Their spies are still out there waiting for some of us to leave the building.” Alaric told them.

“Cool. See you later at 5am here?” Stiles asked the girls and both of them nodded their heads.

Stiles turned to Henrik, “See you at my place later at 4am?”

Henrik kissed her lips again, “Sure.”

Stiles returned the kiss, “ _Phasmatos radium calaraa._ ”

Turning herself invisible and walking out of the Mikaelson’s house.


	7. The Excursion Of The Unknown

The 7 hours flight was surprisingly quite enjoyable. Freya had booked a private plane for them to avoid the hassle of going through the custom checks. Plus it helps that the private plane is able to land at Manaus Airport. Freya also had made the necessary arrangements for the Hale pack prior to the discussions with her siblings. Freya had arranged for them to meet at the airport straight.

All 3 of them had packed a full backpack and a medium-sized sling bag for each of them for this trip, along with their own personal magic kit. As the 3 of them were waiting at the luggage belt to collect their backpacks, they heard somebody shouted Stiles’ name.

All 3 of them turned to see a big group of people waving frantically just behind the glass panels.

Bonnie turned to Stiles, “I take it, that’s the pack?” She asked with a wide smile on her face.

“Yup!” Stiles waved back at them.

“Stiles, that’s like one huge family.” Davina commented.

“That’s exactly who we are.” Stiles agreed with her as she grabbed her backpack.

Once all 3 of them got their backpacks and walked passed the door, Scott immediately ran and carried and hugged Stiles tightly.

“Oh My God!” Stiles screamed out loud in joy, “Put me down! I’m still a human!”

Scott put her down, “I miss you!”

“I miss you too, buddy!” Stiles replied, “Hold on, guys. Let me introduce you to my new coven. Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire.”

Stiles continued introducing the rest of her pack to the other 2 witches. Stiles was honestly surprised to see all of her pack members there even though she just asked for some of them to drop by and help her out.

“I’m surprised that all of you could make it.” Stiles told Lydia as they walked out of the airport.

“Off course! Freya paid for all our tickets here. And let’s be honest, we always had to handle the supernatural stuffs of Beacon Hills. It’s about time we do it somewhere else.” Lydia told her.

All of them stepped out of the airport to see 6 jeeps parked side by side with a 20 something year old tan Brazilian wearing a singlet and long pants with a pair of shades, just standing at the side, smoking a cigarette.

“Ms. Stilinski?” He called out, stuttering, looking at all of them.

“Yes?” Stiles answered.

“For you. Ms. Freya had arranged for it.” The guy told them in his thick accent.

“Cool.” Stiles smiled widely, “Guys, split up!”

Immediately, Laura, Jordan, Cora and Isaac took one jeep. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson shared another. Boyd, Erica, Kira and Brett got in one. Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Theo in another. Liam, Hayden, Mason and Malia got in another jeep. And the last jeep was Derek, Stiles, Bonnie and Davina.

Derek got in the driver’s seat, “So how’s New Orleans?”

“It’s a mess. It’s a glorious beautiful supernatural mess.” Stiles said seating in the passenger seat, “To which I am more than willing to update all of you once at dinner. I really don’t think I have the strength to repeat it over and over again.”

“Sure.” Derek nodded his head.

Stiles was surprised that Derek wanted to be in the same jeep with her considering their history. They used to be in a relationship for more 3 years before they broke up about 2 years ago. It was considered a decent civilized break-up. But ever since their break-up, they had never spent time together or are at any place alone. They are always civilize and polite to one another and make small conversations but usually during a group setting. Stiles knew that she used to love him more than life itself but the feeling just disappeared. Even now, seeing him driving the jeep, she realized that she love him as a friend, as a pack member and nothing more.

“And how’s Beacon Hills?”

“It’s good. It’s quiet.” Derek replied.

“How’s the rest?”

“Laura and Jordan have been trying to make a baby. Cora and Isaac might be planning for a winter wedding. Other than that, everything’s pretty much the same.” Derek gave her a smile before looking back to the road.

15 minutes later, they came to a 2-storey building that looks more like a rundown motel.

“I guess this will do then.” Lydia commented to Stiles as she walked towards him.

“It’s queen-size bed in each room.” Scott called out, “Who are you sharing with, Stiles?”

Stiles opened her eyes wide and immediately shouted, “BRETT!”

Stiles quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Brett, who was leaning against the jeep, gave her a wide smile.

He leaned towards Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Got your back.”

Stiles just gave him a tight smile, knowing fully well that the whole pack knows about her history with Derek and no way in hell is she going to spend the whole trip in Brazil sharing a bed with him. At least with Brett, she knows it would be fine. Both of them treat each other like brother and sister. And Brett is one of those few guys who are really protective over Stiles to the extant of taking her side when she and Derek broke up. Stiles looked up to see some of her pack member looking at her knowingly.

All the couples got in to their room separately and the singles paired themselves up. Aiden and Theo, Malia and Kira, Mason and Derek, Bonnie and Davina and lastly, Stiles shared a room with Brett. All of them decided to have a nap first before meeting each other for dinner and discuss about the plan to find the tree later at night.

At 6pm, all of them got into their jeeps with Brett switching over with Derek and drove to the nearest Brazilian restaurant. Stiles saw the surprised look from Bonnie and Davina when the pack ordered their food. It was enough for at least 50 people and knowing her pack members, they might even ask for a 3rd serving.

Bonnie introduced herself to the pack, telling them that she was part of a vampire clan with 9 vampires living in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She told them about her powers – the ability to read people’s minds and to knock anybody out unconscious by just using her brain. And from the looks of it, Bonnie told them that her powers are beginning to expand and she can knock out anybody within a 100 feet radius of her.

After Bonnie finished, Davina talked about herself to the pack. She informed that she was struck out from her old coven and became Marcel’s resident witch. She told them about living in a city with more than half a million people living there and at least 500 of the residents are either witches, werewolves or vampires. An understanding was formed among them to protect the city above everything else regardless of their internal squabbles.

Finally, Stiles told them about the Mikaelson siblings. Stiles told them about the return of Freya, the eldest sister and a 1,000 year old powerful with immerse knowledge of witchcrafts and spells. Plus the 5 younger Mikaelson siblings, Elijah the logical one, Niklaus, the troublemaker, Kol, the flirt, Rebekah the hopeful one and lastly, Henrik, the baby of the family. Stiles told them about the vision that she had about the death of the entire vampire race. She told them how she and the other 2 witches would be the one that cause the extinction of the vampire race.

Surprisingly, the pack took on the news quite well. Even though they hate the vampires to the core but when Stiles asked for help, without a doubt, they will come running to her. After all the things that she has done for them, including their epic fight with the Alpha pack, they would always have her back, no questions asked.

By the time, Stiles finished updating all of them; they got chased out of the restaurant. All of them got up and drove back to the motel and parked their jeeps just off the dry field behind the motel.

Stiles got Brett to park the jeep first and immediately got out.

She shouted, “Park in a circle guys!”

All of the jeeps began to park in a loose circle and they got out of their jeeps. Stiles, Bonnie and Davina stood in the middle and cast a silencing spell around them.

“So what’s the deal?” Laura crossed her arms as she leaned against the jeep.

Bonnie answered her; “We’ll cast a locator spell tomorrow morning at the edge of forest. It should provide us with a magical pathway to the location.”

“It should?” Malia cocked her eyebrow.

“Hey!” Davina exclaimed, “It’s magic. There’s nothing certain about magic. If it works, we should be able to get to it within a week. If not, it would take longer.”

“And why do you need us?” Theo asked.

“Vampires don’t live in the forest. They need human blood. So we are pretty safe from them. Now as for werewolves, they prefer the nature rather than the city life. And we have no idea if the amazon rainforest belongs to any werewolves pack.” Stiles explained.

“Not that we know off…” Laura interrupted her and looked at both Derek and Cora for confirmation. And both of them just shrugged off.

“So if it calls for it, at least I have the Alpha of Hale pack here to smooth things over.” Stiles smiled at Laura.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, “And also, you guys are the only external parties that are not directly involved in this whole mess.”

“Vampires’ drama.” Derek growled lowly.

“Yes! Yes!” Stiles flailed her arms around, “Now the thing is…”

“That voice…” Lydia glared hard at her, “There’s more to the story right?”

Stiles gave her; her widest smile ever, “We’ll need all of you to tag along to New Orleans after this trip.”

“For fuck?” Erica snapped.

“Well, we need all the help that we can get.” Davina answered.

Stiles sighed, “And come on, when was the last time we killed vampires?”

“Last year Halloween.” Scott answered willingly.

“Not the point, Scott.” Cora sarcastically told him off.

“We’ll vote on it.” Laura told all of them.

“Babies?” Laura looked to the youngest of the pack, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Theo. All 4 of them rolled their eyes in unison.

“Yes!” Mason answered excitedly.

Theo just nodded his head.

Liam and Hayden replied together, “Sure thing.”

Laura nodded her head, “Ladies?”

“Obviously!” Lydia answered immediately, “Laura, you know how this works. We are only pretending that the guys have a say in this but they know that they don’t.”

The guys of the pack just smirked sheepishly and gave the same expression to Laura. All of them knew that even though Laura was the Alpha but if Lydia is hell-bent in getting her way, nothing would stop her at all.

Jordan just smiled, “You know the answer, Stiles.”

“Thank you guys!” Stiles thanked them, “How about the territory then?”

“Stiles, you do remember that your dad has 25 deputies under him and Chris has another 4 hunters in town looking out for us right?” Jordan cocked his left brow at her.

“Oh ya!” Stiles acknowledged while making a face.

“That settles it then. Tomorrow 7am, I’ll wake you guys up. Then we’ll be out of here by 8am. Cool?” Laura looked at them.

All of them nodded their heads and got into their jeeps before driving back to the motel.

Once they were inside their respective rooms, Stiles had a quick shower before knocking out on her bed.

\---

Even though the locals insisted to provide them with a tour guide, Stiles rejected them outright and gave them money to stay away from them. They drove north until they reached the edge of the forest and considering that the forest was everywhere, it was just a 10 minutes drive.

Stiles smiled to Bonnie and Davina as she got out of the jeep, “Looks like a good spot as any other spots.”

“As long as we are within nature, it’s our best shot.” Bonnie shrugged.

Davina got out her magic kit, “Shall we start now, ladies?”

As the rest parked their jeeps at the side, the 3 of them began to sort out their stuffs. Each of them made a straight line out of salt and joined it into a 3 feet big triangle. Then Bonnie and Stiles placed 13 different stones around in a circle outside the salt triangle while Davina placed 3 white candles at each point and snapped her fingers, lighting them up.

Then the 3 of them stand at each side of the triangle and as one, they began to chant repeatedly, “ _L’arme filium, Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi._ ”

Instantly all 3 of them saw flashes – visions of the trees, the jungle, flowers, plants, birds, animals, a river and finally the white oak tree in the middle of the clearing. It was as if the vision gave markings to mark down the route to the white oak tree.

As one, all of them suck in strongly and opened their eyes.

“It’s just off Jau National Park, slightly a few miles away from the river.” Bonnie answered.

“So how do we get there?” Malia asked.

Lydia, who was busy scrolling through her phone replied, “It’s a 3 or 4 hours drive up to Hotel Rio Negro. And from there we can take the boat up river to pass Jau National Park or we can stop there. It’s a 2 hours boatride. Then once we are there, we’ll map it out again.”

Knowing that it was Lydia that provided the answers, all of them knew that it means she has sorted out most of the things and all they need to do was just follow and cover each other’s back.

With that all of them got into the jeep and began to drive in the opposite direction of where they were previously going.

Derek took the lead, with Boyd, Erica and Kira in his jeep. Followed by Liam, Hayden, Mason and Malia in the 2nd jeep. In the 3rd jeep were Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Theo with the Brett, Stiles, Bonnie and Davina in the 4th jeep. Behind them were Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson and lastly, in the last jeep were Laura, Jordan, Cora and Isaac.

They stayed in the same formation throughout the whole drive, stopping only once for toilet break before finally reaching Hotel Rio Negro for lunch. It was a quiet town lots of rundown houses covered in zinc roofs. There weren’t many cars around but it was filled with bikes everywhere. As soon as they drove into town, all the locals were staring at them, clearly telling them that there were rarely visitors in this town.

Upon reaching the hotel, they were greeted by the friendly owner animatedly talking to them in Portuguese. Davina quietly whispered a spell that allows her to be fluent in Portuguese. Subconsciously, she accidentally cast the spell on both Bonnie and Stiles as well. The three of them became the officially translator for the group, ordering the food for the entire pack and extra food for the trip. Slightly more than an hour later, all of them drove of to the nearest jetty to rent a boat enough to accommodate all of them. After a couple of conversations and bargaining with the locals, they managed to secure two boats to bring them up river. And they also needed to pay the locals to guard their jeeps while they are away for the next few days.

After finalizing all the details, they finally travelled up river slightly after 3pm to wait for the tide to rise. Roughly more than 2 hours of boat ride later and several motion sickness from Cora, Aiden, Theo and Mason, they finally reached a location that they could safely docked both boats. They made arrangement with the locals to come again at the same spot three days later and come back again in 3 days afterwards if they are not here yet. Bonnie managed to convince them to repeat it for at least 2 weeks. The 3 witches agreed that it should be give them sufficient time to look for the white oak tree. The whole group agreed that if in 2 weeks they didn’t make it back, they might be dead already.

Laura immediately split them up into 3 three groups telling them that they would be able to cover more ground this way. Since all their senses are heightened, it would be easier for them to know if they are out of range from each other. Laura, Jordan, Aiden, Kira, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Davina formed one group. Cora, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Brett and Stiles formed another. The last group was Derek, Boyd, Erica, Danny, Ethan, Malia, Theo and Bonnie. Laura separated the witches knowing that it was much safer to have the werewolves and a witch to protect each other.

Slightly 2 miles off from their starting point, Laura howled softly to signal the entire pack back to her location. She didn’t dare to howl too loud for fear of bringing attention to their pack, just in case, there’s a local pack, a vampire clan or a coven living in the jungle.

Several minutes later, the whole pack gathered at an uneven ground.

“We shall set up here for the night.” Laura told them, “All of you know what to do. Set the tents around in a circle.”

As one, all of them took off their backpacks and began helping each other out in setting up the tents. Allison, Lydia, Cora and Erica went off to find dry branches and rocks for the campfire while Kira and Hayden dug a hole in the middle of the spot for the campfire. As the rest of them were setting up everything else, the 3 witches walked around searching for big rocks to use as part of their boundary spell. They found 12 rocks and quietly whispered the boundary spell to bind it to the rocks and placed them behind each tent to protect all of them. Stiles convinced the werewolves that they don’t need to take turns to stay awake to keep a lookout for their surroundings.

They repeated their actions for the next 2 days until the witches felt a magical pulling. All of them had a machete each to clear the pathways though some of the werewolves prefer to use their claws to cut through. Even though all 3 groups were at least a mile away from each other but as one, they began to converge towards the magical pull. After 15 minutes of walking, Stiles saw the clearing. In the middle was a 60 feet tall white oak tree that stretches out and covered almost a quarter of the clearing. Around the tree, covering almost half of the clearing was the vervain flowers. It was everywhere.

Several seconds later, Stiles saw Bonnie and her group coming into the clearing from her left and Davina and her group coming into the clearing from her right. All of them began walking towards the edge of the vervain flowers.

Bonnie cocked her left eyebrow to the other two witches and smile, “Let’s get as much as possible.”

“Huh?” Scott looked to the witches.

“It’s vervain.” Stiles answered, “If they are going to fight a war against the entire vampire race, this is enough to at least knock out hundreds of them.”

Davina smiled, “And we are going to collect every single one of them.”

The werewolves took off their bags and began plucking the flowers for the next couple of hours until the sun almost set. The guys began setting up the tents at one side of the clearing; the witches began to set up a boundary spell while the rest of the ladies continued plucking the flowers.

Half an hour later, all of them were seated around the campfire, having their dinner quietly.

“Stiles?” Isaac voice cut through the silence, “What’s going to happen next?”

Stiles turned to Bonnie and Davina first before looking up at Isaac who was sitting opposite her.

“We’re going to prepare 5 stakes from the tree, burn it down and collect the ashes before we return to New Orleans.”

“Collecting the ashes?”

“White oak tree ashes affect all vampires. It can knock off any of the Originals and it would definitely kill any young vampires.”

“Okay, cool.” Isaac nodded his head, “So are we doing it tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. We need the sunlight to cast the spell.” Stiles answered him.

The next day, just as the sun rises, all of them were well awake and ready to just get it over and done with. The witches magically cut off a huge branch and got the wolves to carve out 5 stakes out of it. Some of them went off to hunt for their breakfast, some of them plucked out the remaining vervain flowers and packed it neatly and lastly, the 3 witches began to stand around the tree.

As one, all 3 of them shouted, “ _Phasmatos Incendia!_ ”

Instantly the base of the tree burst out in flames before it began to slowly consume the rest of the tree. As one, the 3 of them cast a boundary spell around the tree to contain the fire within. A couple of hours later, the entire white oak tree was burnt down to ashes. The 3 of them grabbed several zip lock bags and began filling it up with the ashes, knowing fully well that they could use it in future spells. Now the clearing that was previously filled with the vervain flowers and a huge white oak tree in the middle is completely bare with the soil all turned out.

“Now what?” Laura asked.

Bonnie looked at her, “Now we just chill. It’s an off day for us. We are just going to take a one-day break before we make our way back tomorrow.”

“I second that.” Stiles agreed with her.

With that, all of them began minding their own business. Laura told all of them to stick in pairs once they are out of the clearing; they still have no idea if there were any werewolves’ packs in the surrounding area.

Four days later, they were back at the jetty safe and sound.

Stiles immediately got off the boat first and walked off to the nearest shop to buy a packet of cigarettes. She took out the first stick, lit it and took a long hard puff and blew out the smoke. She got out her cellphone and dialed Freya’s number.

Freya answered after the first ring, “Stiles? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Freya. We burnt down the tree and scattered the ashes across river.” Stiles informed her.

“All right. I’ll get the plane over by tomorrow at 1pm, be at the airport by then.”

“Cool. See you Freya.”

“And Stiles…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you very much, Stiles.” Freya genuinely thanked her.

“No problem.” Stiles smiled and hang up the phone. She looked up and she saw the entire pack staring at her, with their eyes wide open.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked as she took another puff from her cigarette.

“YOU SMOKE?!?!” Scott screamed.

Stiles slapped her forehead, forgetting that she had never smoked in front of any of them at all. She sheepishly shrugged, “Hey, what do you know? I do!”

“Since when?” Lydia snapped at her.

“Since 2 years ago, I guess.”

“How is it possible that none of us have detected it?” Cora looked at her.

“I only smoked in school and I don’t smoked at all in town.”

“And now?” Kira cocked her eyebrow at her.

“I completely forgot about it and I was feeling slightly jittery.” Stiles rolled her eyes; “It’s just a cigarette, get over it.”

As Stiles walked over to the jeep, Scott began to chase after her and pester her with all sorts of questions about her smoking habits.

\---

The next day, once all of them had boarded the plane and were off the land, Stiles discreetly cast a sleeping spell while she was in the bathroom. She told Bonnie and Davina that she needed to remove part of their memories. She strongly suspects that Klaus will compel one of her werewolves and get the truth from one of them.

Bonnie agreed to it and immediately got to work channeling Davina and Stiles while using the memory alteration spell on all the werewolves. Almost 2 hours later, Bonnie was done with it.

“It’s done.” Bonnie whispered tiredly.

“Thank you so much.” Stiles replied, “Now, go to sleep. It’s another 3 more hours before we reached New Orleans.”

All 3 of them got comfortable on their seats and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Introduction Of The Pack

Freya was already at the runway by the time the plane landed. She greeted them as they got off the planes.

“Welcome back, ladies.” She greeted the girls and turned to the pack, “Welcome to New Orleans, Beacon Hills pack.”

“Hey Freya!” Stiles smiled at her and introduced Laura to her, “This is Laura Hale, the Alpha.”

Freya smiled at her, “I’m not really here. This is just an astral projection of myself.”

“Oh My God! That’s so cool!” Stiles flailed around while Laura gave an impressed look towards her.

“So, how are we doing this then?” Laura asked.

“There are vampires everywhere. The safest place would be for your pack to stay near the blind lagoon. The Alphas of New Orleans, Hayley Marshall and Jackson would be there to welcome you.” Freya informed the pack, “There’s a bus to drive you straight there. Don’t worry, I have covered the bus in normal human scents so as to avoid any of the vampires from detecting your scents.”

“Thank you.” Jordan thanked her.

“Then what about Stiles?” Lydia asked.

“Oh, I’m staying with them.” Stiles told her.

“Why?” Erica exclaimed.

“Erm,” Stiles paused, “My stuffs are there…”

“Davina and Bonnie are staying with us as well.” Freya interrupted them before any of them got to ask additional questions.

Bonnie and Davina just nodded their heads in agreement.

“Anyway, Hayley and Jackson would be introducing all of you to their entire pack and that would certainly take a couple of days.” Freya continued on, “So we should be able to have a get together this Sunday for Stiles’ pack to meet with my siblings.”

“How big is the pack down here?” Scott wondered.

“I’m surprised that none of the witches have told you yet. 7 smaller packs by families but all of them are considered as the Crescent Wolf Pack under the leadership of Hayley and Jackson, the Alpha pair of New Orleans.”

“7 packs?” Isaac said, “So how many werewolves are there?”

“Last count, 164 werewolves.” Freya replied.

“Holy shit!” Jackson shouted in awe, “That’s fucking huge!”

“Yes, obviously.” Freya rolled her eyes, “Anyway, your bus is here to take you. As for the 3 of you, Henrik is parked outside to drive you back to the house.”

With that, Freya disappeared with the blink of an eye.

“How powerful is she?” Danny asked as they walked out of the runway.

“She’s a 1,000 year old witch, the first daughter to the witch that created the vampire species.” Bonnie stated.

“Holy crap!” Scott exclaimed.

Ethan interrupted, “And on your witch scale, Stiles?”

“Witch scale?” Davina asking, looking surprised.

Lydia laughed, “Ever since Stiles became a witch, she wrote a spell to gauge how powerful a witch is. And Stiles is 4 on the witch scale.”

“4?” Bonnie wondered.

“It means that Stiles is as strong as 4 witches.” Cora answered.

“And Freya?” Bonnie looked to her.

“She is her own coven. She is as strong as 13 witches.” Stiles looked to her in all seriousness.

“How about me and Bonnie?” Davina walked up beside Stiles.

Stiles smiled, “Bonnie is a 5 and you are a 4. The 3 of us combined are as strong as Freya.”

“But we don’t have Freya’s knowledge.” Davina said.

“And that’s the part where we need her to teach us everything that she knows.” Stiles chipped in, “Let’s be honest here, girls. This prophecy about us having the powers of a 100 witches is really scary. So I would rather have everything that we need to know in order to properly channel our powers.”

“I second that.” Bonnie said.

“And there’s our bus.” Derek cut in their conversation. At the middle of the parking lot, it was the typical yellow school bus, waiting to bring them over to the Alphas of New Orleans. At the other end of the parking lot, Stiles saw Henrik leaning against his car. Stiles waived over to him and he immediately flashed over and kissed her on the lips.

“Hey beautiful.” Henrik smiled as he put his right arm around her waist, “Pack?”

“Yup.” Stiles just nodded her head as the rest of her pack boarded the bus.

Lydia looked out the window and glared at Henrik from head to toe, “We’ll be seeing you on Sunday, Henrik. You can drive now, driver.”

Stiles gave a confused look as the bus went off leaving Henrik and the 3 witches behind, waving off to the werewolves.

“What was that about?” Henrik asked.

“That was Lydia telling you that she wants to know everything there is to know about what’s going on between the 2 of us from you, not me.” Stiles smirked at him.

“Well, that will be interesting.” Henrik cocked his eyebrows up before grabbing all 3 of the backpacks and flashing over to the car.

Half an hour later, they were all back at the compound. Stiles was surprised to see that the Salvatore clan had already made themselves comfortable, taking up 5 of the guest bedrooms on the 3rd floor of the house. Henrik had already set all of Stiles’ stuff in the guestroom beside his room while Davina would be staying in the guestroom beside her. As for Bonnie, she would be sharing the room with Jeremy.

Henrik was kind enough to carry their bags and put it in their respective rooms. Davina, Bonnie and Stiles immediately walked to Freya’s spell room, with each of them carrying a small messenger bag.

Freya closed the door and telepathically spoke to them, “The stakes?”

Stiles nodded her head, “ _Phasmatos Oculacs._ ” And instantly all 5 stakes appeared on the table in the middle of the room, neatly arranged.

“One of my siblings is coming!” Freya said with her eyes wide open.

“ _Invisique._ ” Stiles mouth out the word soundlessly and the stakes disappeared. As one, the trio put their messenger bags on the table and at the same instance, Niklaus came barging in, giving a sinister stare to all 3 of them.

“I take it that the trip was a success?” Niklaus stared hard at Stiles.

“Obviously.” Stiles flipped her hair behind.

“And what is the need for all these secrecy then with closing your doors?” Niklaus turned to Freya as he began to circle around them.

“Your paranoia is getting the best of you, brother.” Freya gave him a tight smile, “It’s not secrecy. It’s safety.”

“Safety?”

“As you fully know that vervain plants grow at the base of the white oak tree. The girls found a whole field of them during their time in the rainforest and have brought it back for me. And also, they brought back the ashes of the white oak tree.”

Once again, as one, all 3 girls took out the ziplock bags from the messenger bags and began laying it out on the table for Freya. In that short moment, Niklaus gently took a small step backward. The amount of vervain plants that the girls had brought back from their trip was enough to knock out Marcel’s army for at least several hours. In total, they were at least 100 packets of vervain plants that they were able to harvest from the forest. Along with the vervain plants, they were several packets of white oak tree ashes.

“And why would you need them, dear sister?” Niklaus stood exactly behind Stiles that she could feel his breath against her neck.

“We are fighting a war, brother. Vervains and white oak tree ashes for all those vampires that are looking to attack you. You know fully well, how potent the ashes of a white oak tree are against other vampires.” Freya gently shook her head, getting slightly annoyed at Niklaus.

Niklaus gave a small nod to Freya before walking out, “Very well then. Carry on.”

As soon as Niklaus walked out the room, Freya closed the door and telepathically said, “I’ll hide all the stakes in here while you girls repack all the vervains and ashes into those empty bottles.”

As the girls were transferring the ingredients into the bottles, Freya hides each of the stakes at different corners of the room. Stiles was surprised by the amount of hideouts that there are in her spell room. It was almost midnight by the time they were done. All 4 of them immediately went off to their separate bedrooms to sleep.

\---

On Sunday, it was the day that Stiles dreaded the most, by far. She knows how uncomfortable some of her pack members are with vampires. Hell, whom was she kidding? Half of them truly hate vampires while the other half prefers to not be in the same room as them.

Freya had already informed Hayley and Jackson to come over for brunch. Stiles had warned Freya that her pack ate like ravenous creature and told her to prepare extra food for them.

As Stiles came down from the stairs, she saw a long table with a huge buffet spread that was enough for at least 100 guests. There were pancakes, omelets, scrambled eggs, sautéed mushrooms, sliced ham, smoked salmon, croissants, bagels, fruit salads, salad, donuts, sticky buns, waffles and bacons, and several types of drinks, spread along beautifully in the middle of the courtyard. Stiles saw a couple of waiters and waitress putting the final touches of the décor.

At 11 o’clock sharp, the guests arrived. Hayley walked in, pushing Hope in the stroller and with Jackson to her right, carrying the baby diaper bag and Aiden to her left. Behind them was the entire Hale pack, all 21 werewolves clearly feeling unnerved at the thought of stepping into the vampires’ den.

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Freya greeted the werewolves from the corridor, standing exactly outside her bedroom door.

And as one, all the siblings and the Salvatore clan came out from their rooms and leaned against the railing, surveying the Hale pack. Stiles rolled her eyes at their theatrics. Niklaus was the first to come down the steps eyeing each and everyone of her pack members as he walked down the staircase, step by step. Behind him were Freya and Elijah, followed by Kol and Rebekah and lastly Henrik in a tight formation. Several steps behind were the Salvatore Clan with Damon and Elena taking the lead. Bonnie and Jeremy followed behind, then it was Stefan and Caroline, with Matt and Tyler and lastly it was Alaric and Lorenzo walking closely behind.

At the same time, after the Hale pack all stepped into the courtyard, Davina walked in behind them. Marcel was to her right and behind her was her best friend, Joshua and Thierry along with 2 vampires – 1 male and 1 female, which Stiles have not met before.

“Oh my god!” Stiles said exasperatedly, “Enough with the theatrics already! If I was a human, I honestly would have thought that you guys had rehearsed for all your entrance just to freak my pack out.”

In an instant, Henrik was already beside her and kissed her left check, “You might never know, we might actually.”

“Whatever!” Stiles smirked at him, “Anyway, Hale Pack, meet the Mikaelson siblings.”

Laura stepped forward to introduce herself to Niklaus, “Laura Hale.”

Niklaus took her hand and gently kissed it, “Charmed.”

Stiles narrowed her eyes at Niklaus before sighing and introduced the rest of the pack to the siblings. There’s always a hierarchy to introducing a wolf pack to the witches, vampires and even human. It always starts with introducing the Alpha and the mate, the Head Beta and their mate, followed by the born-werewolves and the bitten-werewolves.

Freya introduced the siblings, along with the Salvatore clan and Marcel’s vampires.

“So this is the extra help that we’re getting?” Niklaus asked in a condescending tone.

Laura was just about to answer when Stiles put up her hand to stop her, “Do not get sucked in into his douche-ness.”

Laura just smirked at her.

“Now who’s the Alpha in the pack?” Niklaus trying to further goad her.

“Oh please!” Laura rolled her eyes, “My whole pack knows that Stiles is an Alpha in her own right. You don’t mess with her without repercussions.”

“Really?” Kol looked up, interested at her statement, “Do tell?”

“It’s really simple.” Lydia looked straight into Kol’s eyes, “Stiles is not a killer but she will be damn sure to make sure that you would want to kill yourself.”

Stiles’ gave them her best psychotic smile while taking a seat at one of the sofa chairs.

“We are more than a thousand year old vampires.” Rebekah added in, “What is her specialty?”

“We won’t tell you.” Laura smiled, “We respect her too much to tell anybody about her trademark skills.”

“If you’re lucky, you’ll get to see it.” Cora smiled widely as she approached the buffet table.

Stiles could see that all of the vampires and the witches were interested in finding out about her powers.

“Just remember one thing, Niklaus.” Laura stared straight into his eyes, “I may be the Alpha of this pack but Stiles is the lioness. You know what they say about a lioness. She will burn down the world just to save her kids.”

“I’ll be looking forward to seeing you in action then.” Niklaus nodded his head at Stiles direction.

“Don’t worry. I’m planning to make it into a grand affair.” Stiles smiled to the vampires.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Scott shuddered. All 21 werewolves knew that Stiles could beat them easily. They have seen her destroying 12 vampires before easily and 10 werewolves, all by herself. They all knew how crazy and scary she could be when anybody threatens the pack even though all of them can protect themselves.

Out of the blue, Scott coughed, “Erm, can I start eating?”

Freya turned to him and quickly answered, “Off course. Sorry to keep all of you waiting. Please enjoy yourself.”

Immediately the wolves started attacking the buffet spread. All of them began piling up on the food and sat all over the courtyard, finding their seats and seating in groups.

Small conversations began to fill up the courtyard. The Salvatore clan and Marcel’s vampires initiated several conversations with the Hale pack. Lydia immediately got up from where she had originally seated and began sashaying towards where Stiles and Henrik were seated.

She placed her food on the table and placed herself beside Henrik.

“So you’re the boyfriend?” Lydia began.

“Am I now?” Henrik turned to Stiles, grinning at her.

Stiles instantly began to blush, “We’re just dating, Lydia.”

“And we have only been on two dates.” Henrik added on.

“How old are you exactly?” Lydia cocked her eyebrows at him.

Henrik frowned, thinking to himself for a couple of seconds before answering her, “I was turned when I was 17 years old. The year was 987 AD, if I remember correctly.”

“That would make you a 1,029 year old vampire and lived in this world for 1,046 years.” Lydia interrupted, “How about your siblings?”

Henrik smirked at her, “Freya is the eldest, and she’s 26 years old. Elijah is 24, Niklaus is 23, Kol is 21 and Rebekah is 19. You do the math.”

Lydia just glared at him.

“So what’s the deal?” Erica called out to Stiles from the next table.

“Huh?” Stiles turned to her confused, “Meaning?”

“Like what’s the deal?” Erica shrugged to her, “We’re here now. When do we start ripping the vampires to pieces?”

“A little bit excited, aren’t you, little wolf?” Elijah answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

“This city is crawling with vampires, it’s unsettling for our wolves.” Derek answered, “Unlike the Crescent Wolf Pack, we didn’t grew up around vampires or even witches. We grew up in a small town and protected our territory.”

Theo added on, “So this is a culture shock for our pack. We would like to get it over and done with as soon as possible.”

“Well, as much as we would love the same thing as well. Your pack is still a little green.” Kol rolled his eyes.

“A little green?” Hayden exclaimed, “We have been a pack from almost a decade! We know how we function. We have beaten other werewolves, vampires and witches before!”

“It’s amusing that your little wolves think that they are ready to fight against hundreds of centuries old vampires.” Niklaus snorted at Stiles.

“What the fuck is going on?” Laura growled.

“Nobody said about hundreds of vampires!” Jordan exclaimed.

“Stiles, you told us 50 to 100 vampires are looking to capture the originals.” Lydia snapped.

“So I lied about the numbers. 50? 5,000? What does it matter?” Stiles brushed it off.

“How the fuck are we supposed to fight against 5,000 vampires, Stiles?” Laura roared at her. Hayley immediately put her hand on her left shoulder to calm her down.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Lorenzo turning to his clan of vampires, “I honestly think that she has issues with authorities.”

“Right?” Caroline joined in the conversation, “She’s always courting trouble. First, it was Niklaus and now, it’s Alpha Hale.” 

Stiles snickered before taking a deep breath.

“Laura.” Stiles calmly said her name with a hint of warning. In an instant, all 21 of the Hale werewolves sat their butts down and paid full attention to her. They recognized that tone of voice, it’s the tone of voice that Stiles would use before she shoot them down with all the facts that she has.

“The Crescent Wolf Pack has 164 werewolves including their 2 Alphas and one of them is a hybrid. Marcel, the leader of Vieux Carré Vampires has 203 vampires including him. The New Orleans has 9 covens with 116 witches. The Salvatore Clan has 10 vampires. The Mikaelson siblings have 4 Original vampires, an original hybrid and a millennium old witch. Lastly, you have Bonnie, Davina and me – the coven that is supposedly bestow with the powers of 100 witches. We’ll figure it out. Plus now, we have you guys, additional of 21 more werewolves. 523 of us against the rest of the vampire population, roughly several thousands of them.”

“The odds are not in our favour, Stiles.” Davina piped in.

“Off course, the odds are not in our favour.” Stiles stated.

Lydia smiled, “The odds will never be in our favour but where would the fun be in if we had equal odds? Right, Stiles?”

“Obviously.”

Some of the Hale pack sighed out loud, knowing fully well that if Lydia has agreed to Stiles’ point of view, all of them would join in as well.

“Well then, I like our odds.” Niklaus took a sip of the orange juice.

“Urgh!” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Now it’s just a matter of a waiting game.” Freya told all of them, “We shall let the first-born vampires of each respective sirelines make the first move before we retaliate.”

“Exactly. Just as my sister said.” Elijah agreed with Freya, “But we should never show our true strength at all.”

“As of now, they know that the Crescent Wolf Pack, the Vieux Carré Vampires and the Salvatore clans are in alliance with the siblings.” Marcel added in, “Though no one knows about the existence of the 3 witches or the alliance of the New Orleans witches.”

“If that’s the case, it will give us the time we need to figure our powers.” Bonnie turned to Stiles and Davina and they just nodded their heads in agreement.

“And us?” Malia looked to everybody in the room.

Hayley stood up, “You guys will begin training with the rest of the Crescent family. We’ll exchange fighting tips and come up with our own strategies. Maybe Henrik could even join us?”

“For what?” Derek accidentally let out a growl.

Stiles instantly glared at him.

“Henrik is the best fighter, most probably in the world.” Jackson answered him, “He knows more than 30 different types of fighting styles from all around the world. You name it & most probably, he knows it.”

“Nice!” Kira replied, “I know Ninjutsu and Jujutsu. I would love to have a sparring session with you please!”

“Sure.” Henrik shrugged his shoulders, “If your Alpha is okay with me coming over to spar with you.”

“It will be interesting to have a training session with an Original.” Laura gave a tight smile to Henrik.

“It’s settled then!” Stiles clapped her hands together, “You guys will train with Henrik and the rest of the werewolves. Bonnie, Davina and I shall figure our powers out, most probably with the help of Freya. As for the rest of you, do whatever it is that you do!”


	9. The Attack Of The Heretics

Stiles, Bonnie and Davina were in Freya’s spell room going through their spell books and comparing notes with one another, along with Freya.

Stiles was surprised by the amount of spells there were in her room. Bonnie’s grimoire contained almost a hundred of Spirit Magic and Traditional Magic spells that were passed down from her ancestors.

“So how does Spirit Magic works?” Stiles asked.

Immediately, all 3 of them snapped up and looked at her in surprise.

“Stiles, you don’t know Spirit Magic?” Freya asked.

“Nope!” Stiles smiled.

“Then what kind of magic do you practice?” Davina tilted her head.

“Traditional and Connective Magic.”

“Connective Magic?” Freya exclaimed, “Stiles, that is hard.”

“Exactly!” Bonnie nodded in agreement, “I have never cast a successful connective magic at all.”

“It takes a proper coven of 13 witches to practice Connective Magic.” Davina informed her.

“Ouh.” Stiles paused, “It’s because I’m part of a pack. One of the original members, I guess.”

“Explain yourself.” Freya demanded.

Stiles began explaining how she became part of the Beacon Hills pack. She told them how she assisted Laura to set up her territory in Beacon Hills and how she got Derek and Cora to come back to set their roots back in the town that killed their family. Stiles continued on telling them how she played a part in each and every decision of getting the other members to become part of their pack. She told them that Laura may be the Alpha and Jordan may be the Alpha’s mate but the whole pack knows that Stiles is the pack’s mom. And all 21 werewolves know that she would protect them fiercely with her powers. Thus during a battle with a coven of witches, Stiles found out that she was easily able to tap partially into her pack members’ energies, amplifying her powers to ten-fold. Laura explained to her that werewolves shared their strengths with their fellow pack members in times of need. From then on, Stiles found out that it was easy for her to tap into their energies without exhausting them or herself. The only time that she has to cast a Connective spell is if she wants to absorb the full powers of all 21 werewolves.

“And have you tried it before?” Freya interrupted her.

“Off course. I mean, I asked for their permission first obviously. The power is intoxicating. The amount of power and strength that I had within me was intoxicating. You do know that I have a spell to rate the powers of a witch right? So I cast it on myself and found out that I was as strong as 20 witches.”

“Interesting…” Freya looked at her.

“Okay…” Stiles gently nodded her head, “So Bonnie practices Spirit and Traditional Magic. How about you, Davina?”

“Ancestral, Sacrificial, Spirit, Traditional and Representational Magic. Pretty much, all the New Orleans witches practices these 5 forms of Magic, except for the Tremé Coven, they practice Voodoo as well.”

“I used to practice Expression Magic.” Bonnie interrupted as she was flipping through one of Freya’s many spell books.

“Then?”

“I died.” Bonnie replied nonchalantly, as if it was perfectly normal to die and came back to life.

“What the fuck? And?” Stiles demanded for her to continue.

“I don’t feel like telling it now.” Bonnie shrugged at her, “Maybe some other time, when we don’t have the entire vampire race breathing down our neck.”

“Cool.” Stiles turned to Freya, “And how about you?”

“All forms of Magic except for Expression. I have no idea how it works. I have heard of it but didn’t get the chance to figure it out.” Freya answered.

After that, they continued flipping through each other’s spell books quietly for the next several minutes.

Out of the blue, Freya spoke up, “I think we should call in my brother, Kol.”

“We should.” Davina agreed.

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“I may be a 1,000 year old witch but I have only lived my live for less than two decades. When I was taken by Dahlia, my psychotic aunt, we slept for a hundred years preserving our powers and wake up for a year to find a cure to immortality.”

“Woah!” Stiles looked in surprised.

“Most of the books here all used to belong to Kol. He is in love with witchcrafts and made it his life work to understand every aspect of witchcrafts.”

“I’m cool with it.” Stiles told Freya.

“Sure, why not?” Bonnie shrugged.

Freya telepathically called for Kol and a couple of seconds later, Kol walked in.

“Ladies.” Kol smiled and walked towards Davina and put his hand around her waist, “I take it that everything is going on smoothly with whatever it is that you are doing?”

“I am trying to figure out a way to teach them all forms of witchcrafts as fast as possible before any of the vampires start attacking us.” Freya answered.

Kol turned to her and mouthed out, “Silencing spell.”

Immediately Freya waved her hand at the door to erect the silencing spell, “What mischievous plan do you have now, brother?”

“As you know that we had stayed here for more than 200 years and during our time here, I made friends with several witches without our siblings’ knowledge.” Kol began.

“What did you do?” Freya demanded, knowing fully well that in the short period of time that she had known him, he can get into a big mess without realizing it.

“Relax now, sister.” Kol gave off his famous smirked, “Throughout the 20 odd years that we stayed here, I was able to convince 2 witches, Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid Malchance to create several dark objects.”

“Kemiya? You taught my ancestor how to practice Kemiya?” Davina exclaimed in shocked.

“I did, love.”

“How many several dark objects are we talking about?” Bonnie asked softly.

“Forty to fifty, if I remember correctly.” Kol shrugged, “We had a list of slightly more than 100 objects that we were planning to use to attack Mikael if he ever came for us.”

“Erm, guys, what are dark objects?” Stiles asked innocently.

“I find your lack of knowledge in witchcraft rather appalling.” Freya glared at her and continued, “It is when witches use ordinary objects and imbued them with harmful and destructive supernatural effects.”

“Like one that we have here.” Kol pulls out a star shaped metal from one of the drawers, “The Devil’s Star.”

“What does it do?” Stiles looked at it.

“Throw it at someone, the moment it is embedded in the person, it will instantly produce a thousand deep small cuts all over their body, killing them.”

“What the fuck?” Stiles exclaimed in horror.

“We should do more of it.” Bonnie suggested, “It will be useful against our battle with the vampires.”

“But instead of a star, why can’t we use bullets instead?” Stiles added on to Bonnie’s suggestion.

“That might be really useful.” Davina agreed.

“Anyway, back to the topic in hand.” Freya pulled them all back, “Where is the rest of these dark objects that you mention off?”

“It’s hidden safely. I never thought that I would have to use it ever again but with hell raining down on us. I need all of them. We need all of them.” Kol told her.

“You can’t open the hideout?” Freya smirked at him, after coming to a conclusion as to why he would tell them now.

“Nope. Only a descendant of Mary-Alice or Astrid would be able open the door.” Kol looked at Davina, “And I can’t go there without being seen by those pests. They’re crawling everywhere.”

“So you need an invisibility spell, along with Davina but you’re not sure if she is strong enough to break the boundary spell of your hideout?” Stiles asked.

“Clever girl.” Kol flashed his million-dollar smile.

“We’ll go after nightfall.” Bonnie said and the other 3 witches nodded in agreement.

“Now, run along little brother. We got work to do.” Freya waved off her silencing spell.

“Thank you, ladies.” Kol said and kissed Davina on the cheek, “See you later, beautiful.”

“See you later, Kol.” Davina smiled at him.

The 3 witches in unison, whispered softly, “Something’s wrong.”

Freya looked at them, and then turned to Kol, “Check it out, brother.”

Kol immediately flashed out of the spell room while they waited patiently for several seconds for him to come back.

“ _Phasmatos radium calaraa._ ” All 3 of them said in unison, turning them invisible.

Freya took that as a sign for her to step out, knowing that the girls would have her back. From behind the pillar, Freya saw 7 witches standing in a circle and chanting a spell in the courtyard with her siblings on their knees, clutching their heads with pained expressions.

“How dare you!” Freya screamed and telekinetically throws all 7 of them back against the wall.

“This is the Mikaelson’s compound!” Freya screamed at them as she ran towards her siblings trying to help them up. She ran straight to Kol who was the nearest to help him up but before Kol even managed to fully stand a huge circle of fire surrounded the siblings. All 7 witches were standing and chanting out the spell for the fire circle.

Just a couple of steps away from Stiles, Bonnie turned visible and shouted, “It’s the Heretics!”

In that instant, Stiles saw Bonnie trying to telepathically knock all of them out but only manage to knock out the tall bald dark-skinned guy and a brunette lady. Out of the blue, Bonnie just collapsed from the exertion. Stiles and Davina immediately made themselves visible and began fighting back. Davina telekinetically threw 2 of the blond witches against the wall while Stiles blast two other witches further back – an Asian guy and a brunette guy, not killing them but making a huge flesh wound on their chests.

Without missing a beat, Freya quickly extinguished the flames with a wave of her hands and shouted, “ _A cierta!_ ”

In the blink of an eye, Freya magically snapped the necks of all 7 witches, knocking them out instantly.

“Cool!” Stiles looked on to her in awe.

“Heretics?” Henrik groaned out as he stood up.

“Vampires / Witches hybrids?” Niklaus growled, “Is that why they were able to get into our house without an invite?”

“Guess so.” Stiles shrugged, “Somebody needs to wake Bonnie up though, she knows best.”

“Yes, somebody do that while I ripped their hearts out.” Niklaus flashed over to the nearest body.

“No!” Freya stopped him, “We need to know why they are here. Tie them up or something.”

“Fine!” Niklaus grabbed the bodies and threw them to the center of the courtyard.

“Stiles grab the vervain ropes to tie them up. Henrik grab the bottle of salt and vervain powder, I’ll need it to trap them.” Freya ordered.

“Where’s the Salvatore Clan?” Kol asked, looking around.

“They’re out with Marcel, getting acquainted with his army.” Rebekah answered.

“Who cares?” Henrik returned with the 2 bottles, with Stiles beside him carrying a couple bundles of rope.

“Elijah, brother, please prop all of them up on the chairs and make sure that they are not touching each other and facing outwards.” Freya began ordering around, “Davina and Stiles please tie both their hands and legs tightly to the chair. Kol, brother, carry Bonnie and place her on the sofa please.”

With that, Freya began making a big circle of salt around all 7 hybrids, followed by a circle of vervain powder around each individual hybrid as Davina and Stiles tied them tightly to their chairs. Stiles saw that the wounds on the Asian guy and brunette guy had stop bleeding but they are not healing at all. The rest of the siblings just sat around while watching the witches do their work.

Roughly a minute later, Bonnie woke up groaning, “What happened?”

“What happened to you?” Davina asked as she tied the Asian hybrid to the chair.

“That was my first time trying to attack them with my mind blast.” Bonnie informed, “I have done it on vampires, werewolves, people and other witches before, I just didn’t expect to get attacked back by them.”

“Why?” Rebekah cocked the eyebrow at her.

“Their minds are different. Their powers worked differently because of them being a vampire / witch hybrid, I guess. I’m not so sure though.” Bonnie answered her while massaging her temples.

Freya made the last of the vervain powder circle and stepped out of the circle of salt, “They’re trapped now. The only person that I knew off that could break out of this boundary spell is Esther, Dahlia and myself.”

“So what’s the deal with the vervain powder?” Stiles asked.

“Bonnie had said that they were siphoners. So they might be able to absorb the magical properties of the vervain soaked ropes and escaped from it. That’s the first trap. The second is the vervain power circles, which is to block them from tapping into each other’s powers or their own powers, essentially making them only a vampire in the circle. Now the salt circle is a boundary spell that I learnt from Dahlia, by making the vervain as a binding agent to the spell. As long as there’s vervain inside the salt circle, they won’t be able to break out of it. Even if they could absorb the spell, it would counter-react.”

“Cool shit!” Stiles’ eyes were blown wide open, “I need to learn that!”

“Now we wait for them to wake up.” Freya just smiled at her, “By the way, nice job on the blast.”

“I’ll wake them up.” Bonnie told them. She closed her eyes, her brows furrowed in concentration and her jaw all clenched up. A couple of seconds later, Bonnie opened her eyes and all 7 captured hybrids opened their eyes at the same time and took a deep breath.

“Bonnie.” The blonde with big round green eyes said with hatred. She had medium length blonde hair and a face filled with make-up, making her looking rather mature than her actual age. She was wearing a beige jacket with a white lace blouse underneath it and a simple above the knee-length black pleated skirt.

“Mary Louise.” Bonnie nodded her head.

“Introduce them, Bonnie.” Elijah suggested, “Or I might just let my brother rip their hearts out, just for his own amusement.”

“The blonde is Mary Louise.” Bonnie pointed out, “The brunette is her lover, Nora.”

Nora, a petite woman that looks as if she was in her mid-20s, was tied in the chair beside Mary Louise’s left. She had dark medium length wavy dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a deep v-neck red long sleeve top with a pair of denim blue jeans.

To Nora’s left was another blonde female vampire that looks roughly in her late 20s. She had blonde and streaks of brown hair with ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless top, black fitted pants and black pumps.

“That’s Valerie, beside her is Oscar.”

Sitting quietly beside Valerie was an Asian guy roughly that looks around his early or mid-30s, with wavy jet black shoulder length hair and black eyes. He was wearing a flannel red top underneath his brown jacket along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

Beside him was the tallest one in the group, a dark-skinned bald headed with piercing pale brown eyes just looking at each and every one of them. He was wearing a dark brown button up long sleeve top, button all the way with a pair of crisp black fitted pants and shiny black office shoes.

“That’s Beau, beside him is Malcolm and lastly, the douchebag looking guy is Malachai. He hates that name.” Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Bonnie pointed to the muscular brunette guy with long floppy hair and blue eyes dressed in a button up, fitted pants and along with a blazer. Stiles was guessing that he might be the craziest of the group with his expression fuming mad and it looks as if he almost wanted to growl out to them.

Lastly, she pointed to a tall and lean brunette guy with blue-green eyes wearing a t-shirt, a pair of tattered jeans, with a pair of black loafers that Stiles assumed was Malachai. He was the only one to be smiling in the group, as if he was expecting this to happen.

“Bonnie?” Stiles called out to her, “Why is he smiling?”

Henrik immediately grabbed a wooden chair and broke the leg off and threw it straight at Malachai’s heart, killing him instantly before Bonnie could answer or anyone could ever react. The remaining 6 hybrids immediately roared out at him and struggled to release themselves from the vervain soaked ropes which was burning through their hands, legs and bodies.

“What the fuck was that for?” Stiles smacked Henrik with the back of her hand at his chest.

“Nobody creeps my girl out.” Henrik shrugged it off.

Kol, who was standing beside Henrik, smacked the back of his head, “Idiot.”

Henrik just smirked at him, “You know you’ll do the same, brother.”

Kol snickered it off.

“As you can see, my brothers will do anything for their love ones.” Freya stared hard at the remaining hybrids while magically radiates her power to show them that she was a powerful witch and one that is not to be messed around with.

“Now, how the fuck did you managed to get into the compound?” Rebekah demanded, “I am your sire. Answer me!”

Nora and Mary Louise just rolled their eyes while Beau looked away and Malcolm just glared hard at Freya and Valerie looked around everywhere except at them.

Finally, Oscar spoke up, “We’re witches. Our witch side overrides our vampire side.”

“Now, do tell what brings you here?” Elijah approached them at just stopping at the edge of the salt circle while looking at Malachai’s corpse, “Before he becomes the next one to die.” Elijah stared at Valerie and pointed to Malcolm.

Several seconds of silence passes by.

“Nothing?” Elijah grabbed one of the broken pieces of wood laying around, “Nothing at all?”

In the blink of an eye, the wooden stake got thrown into Mary Louise’s heart. Stiles saw Mary Louise gasped before her head fall forward, declaring her dead. Malcolm immediate broke free of his binds and threw the metal chair that he was tied to, straight to Elijah, completely missing him. Malcolm hissed as he touched the invisible vervain barrier. Stiles saw that the burns from the vervain ropes were slowly healing. The rest of the remaining hybrids began struggling as hard as possible to free themselves from the ropes.

“Well, that was awkward.” Kol sighed sarcastically, “Two down, five to go.”

“Do tell us and we promise to release you back to Aurora.” Rebekah told them, “Yes, I do know that Aurora would be the one to send all of you here.”

“And Aurora does nothing without telling Tristan.” Niklaus began, “Well, then it seems that the de Martels are sticking with each other.”

Valerie spoke up, “We were send to capture Elijah and Rebekah. We were supposed to kill the rest of you, if possible.”

“Well then…” Niklaus looked up with a sinister smile. He instantly flashed around and without warning, threw several pieces of the broken wooden chair and expertly aimed at the remaining hybrids, killing all of them except for Valerie.

“Klaus!” Rebekah shouted at him in shocked while Valerie cursed out loud at him seeing the dead bodies of her fellow hybrids.

“They have used up their usefulness. It’s only a matter of time for them to die. I just quicken the pace if you will.” Niklaus gently waved it off.

“Its true, sister. It’s only a matter of time before they attacked us again.” Kol agreed with Niklaus.

“It’s not that but it would have been helpful if either Bonnie or I was able to read their minds or you might have been able to compel them to provide us with all the information needed.” Freya sighed.

“Well, I can do it now then.” Niklaus offered. He stepped towards the edge of the salt circle and stared directly into Valerie’s ice blue eyes, “Now, tell me dear. What else did Tristan and Aurora ordered the lot of you to do?”

Valerie blinked a couple of times, “Tristan wanted us to kidnap only Rebekah and Elijah and bring them over. They threaten our maker, Lily Salvatore. They want us to deliver the two of you and they will disappear from New Orleans once they have Elijah and Rebekah. That’s all that I know.”

Niklaus turned to Freya, “Remove the spell, sister.”

Freya telekinetically waved off the salt circle and the vervain circle.

Niklaus stared back into Valerie’s eyes, “Now be a dear, won’t you? Go back to Aurora and Tristan, and make sure that you kill Aurora in front of Tristan and forget that all this ever happened.”

“Yes, Niklaus.” Valerie answered in a trance-like state.

Niklaus smiled widely, “Pretty please. Now run along.”

Valerie walked out of the compound without looking back.

“Brother dear, do you honestly think that poor girl would succeed in taking out that psychotic ex-girlfriend of yours?” Henrik smirked at Niklaus.

“Well, my dear baby brother, one can always hope for.” Niklaus grinned at him before walking away, “Now somebody clean up the dead bodies please. They’re quite a sight.”

Freya rolled her eyes and waved back the salt circle in place, “ _Phasmatos Incendia! Phasmatos Incendia! Phasmatos Incendia!_ ”

Instantly all 6 vampire / witches hybrids dead bodies burst into flames. Slowly one by one of the siblings, along with Davina and Bonnie walked out of the courtyard. Leaving behind Stiles and Freya.

“Are you doing fine, Stiles?” Freya asked.

“I just watched your siblings killed 6 hybrids without hesitation and you’re cleaning up their mess.” Stiles answered her while staring at the burning bodies, “It just hit me how crazy all this fighting would be.”

Stiles turned to Freya to wait for her reply. After several seconds of silence, Freya responded.

“Welcome to the Mikaelson family, Stiles, where death is always knocking at your door.” Freya gave her a hint of a smile as she turned to walk away.


	10. The Threat Of The Strix

A couple of days went by quietly after the attack. Stiles, Davina and Bonnie tried to learn as many possible spells and understand them as quickly as possible. With the 3 of them being a coven, Stiles realized that each of them was getting stronger with each passing week. After slightly more than a month of being a coven, Stiles did her special probing spell and realized that each of them were as strong as 6 normal witches.

In the span of those few days after the incident, the 3 of them learned everything that they needed to know about the basic of witchcrafts – Traditional Magic. They realized that they could tap into each other’s energies to amplify their powers without exerting themselves.

They stayed within the compound and even if they were to explore the city, they will go out as a trio and be invisible. The siblings did not want any of the vampires know about the 3 of them.

Stiles was sitting quietly on one of the sofas in the courtyard with her laptop and several of her research books, trying to figure out the topic for her dissertation. Henrik was out at the bayou, along with the Salvatore clan and Bonnie, trying to train the werewolves how to take out a vampire as fast as possible. Freya was out with Elijah gathering additional supplies for her spell room. Niklaus was out with Camille, somewhere while Kol and Rebekah were somewhere in the house.

“Kol!”

Stiles heard somebody shouted from the door before she saw Davina, Marcel and Joshua walking in.

“Stiles!” Davina called out, “Where’s the rest of the siblings?”

Kol and Rebekah immediately flashed into the courtyard from wherever they were.

“What’s wrong, love?” Kol grabbed hold of her.

“The Regent Of New Orleans was killed last night.” Davina cried out, “Bleed dry in the middle of her house. Josephine La Rue, the Regent for more than 2 decades.”

“Bloody Hell!” Rebekah cursed, “Elijah will explode at this news. He adored Josephine.”

“Do you know who killed her?” Stiles asked.

“The Elders are saying that it’s witches. A coven, not from here.” Davina answered her, “There were traces of Dark Magic all over.”

“Dark Magic?”

“Nobody practices Dark Magic anymore.” Kol stated, “All the witches know what are the consequences of practicing it.”

“And what’s that?”

“Your own sanity. Your own personal hell on Earth.” Kol answered Stiles grimly.

“Where is Freya?” Davina asked.

“She’s out with Elijah.” Kol told her, “I’ll call her.”

“Stiles, call Bonnie as well.”

“Why?” Stiles asked as she sent a quick text over to Bonnie.

“If there’s Dark Magic witches in New Orleans, not only are the siblings in trouble but the witches, the werewolves and the humans would all be in danger. They are known for not having any moral compasses at all.”

“I just texted Bonnie. She will be back soon.” Stiles told them as she read the incoming text from her.

“If one of the sirelines has Dark Magic witches on their side, we’ll need to figure out which one and attack them first before they make their move.” Rebekah suggested hastily.

“We’ll wait for our siblings, sister, before we make any move.” Kol placed his hand on her shoulder.

In less than half an hour later, all the siblings, the Salvatore clan, Marcel, Joshua, Davina, Bonnie and Stiles were gathered in the kitchen. Davina told all of them what had happened to Josephine La Rue. Elijah was fuming mad and almost immediately wanted to go out and find the killers right away. All the siblings knew that Josephine was the only person in New Orleans that could keep up with Elijah’s intellect. They would always have their weekly brunch dates and have random intellectual conversations ranging from the latest scientific discovery, politics, music, arts and even fashion and latest gossips in the supernatural world.

“Calm yourself, brother!” Niklaus ordered.

“Yes, dear brother.” Freya agreed, “If there’s a Dark Magic coven, even I am not strong enough to take them out.”

“We need all the information that we can gather first before we go rampaging against one of the sirelines.” Henrik said.

“Well, if I was to say which sireline was to dabble in Dark Magic,” Elijah turned to his siblings, “I would have to say that it would be my sireline. Tristan always had an odd obsession with witches and magic.”

\---

The next day, Stiles got up early and decided to explore the city and was hoping to bump into one of the New Orleans’ witches. She still needs to figure out about her thesis after all even though a supernatural war might break out at anytime.

She tied her hair into a loose fishtail as she walked around her room naked, looking at her wardrobe and thinking of what to wear. She decided on her blue floral printed plunging bohemian dress and her suede booties. She put on her black plain bra and her red thong before putting on her dress. Stiles continued on getting ready by putting on her some foundation and mascara, followed by pale pink lip-gloss. She grabbed her long strap brown purse, her shades and walked out of the room.

“Enzo?” Stiles called out to the open.

“Yes, Stiles.” Enzo replied appearing in the middle of the courtyard.

“Anybody else joining for our outing?” Stiles asked as she walked down the steps.

Tyler appeared at the bottom of the steps, “Both Matt and I will be joining as well. We’re not following them to the bayou today.

“Cool.” Stiles smiled at him.

The night before when Stiles had asked who was free to accompany her for a trip around town, she was surprised that Enzo was the first one to volunteer. The rest of them just told her that they would get back to her tomorrow. Throughout her entire time she was here in New Orleans, she realized that she would randomly caught Enzo staring at her several times. Stiles decided that their small outing together would be a good time for them to get to know each other.

All 4 of them walked out into the morning sun, with Stiles suggesting that their first stop should be a café for all of them to get some coffee and some form of breakfast before they began exploring the city.

A couple blocks away after getting their coffees, Tyler accidentally let out a growl.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles stopped abruptly in the middle of the walkway.

“Vampires.” Tyler whispered softly, “I have no idea who they belong to though.”

Stiles looked around at her surroundings, “How many?”

Immediately, all 3 vampires did a quick scan of the place and Lorenzo answered, “15 from what I can see.”

“There might be more.” Matt warned as he moved closer to her in a protective stance.

Stiles took a deep breath, “Back alley. Let’s go.”

As one, the four of them walked towards one of the alley way with Stiles leading, Matt and Tyler flanking her sides and Lorenzo walking behind her. They walked further deep until they were sure that none of the humans could see whatever it is that was about to happen.

Stiles placed her left hand on her hips while taking a sip of her coffee first.

“Come out now. You know it’s not nice to keep a lady waiting.” Stiles raised her voice.

In the blink of an eye, 25 vampires appeared and scattered all around.

“Witch.” One of the closest female blond vampires wearing an all black expensive suits and a pair of Louboutin heels, “Salvatore Clan. Interesting that we do not know of a new witch in the quarters.”

Matt and Tyler took a step in front of her protectively. Stiles just smiled at her, “Nice shoes, by the way.”

“Who are you, witch?” Another vampire, that was roughly 6 feet 5 inches tall and really muscular, also in an expensive all black suit and shoes, growled out at her.

Stiles stepped in front of Matt and Tyler and look at the vampires standing in front of her, “ _Menedek qual suurentaa!_ ”

At once, 24 of the vampires’ necks were snapped and they dropped onto the ground. The blond female vampire looked at the bodies of her fellow vampires and hissed.

“I don’t need to tell you. Now, run along to Tristan. Bye-bye!” Stiles waved off as she turned around to walk away only to see more vampires appearing out from nowhere.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo cursed.

“Now, little girl, did you really think that Tristan is going to let you off that easily?” The blond vampire smirked, “Especially a witch that has no alliance with any of the New Orleans’ covens.”

“How many?” Stiles whispered as she looked at the vampires flashing around.

“50 or more.” Matt growled.

“Fuck this shit!” Stiles cursed out as she threw her coffee away, began to stretch her fingers and started blowing up the vampires left and right without waiting for the guys to begin. She began blasting off the heads of the vampires all around her. Bloods and chunks of dead flesh were flying around everywhere. Stiles saw that Matt, Tyler and Lorenzo were going all out ripping the other vampires into pieces with no hesitation.

Stiles continued blowing off the heads of the vampires around her, trying to keep up with the momentum when all of a sudden, she felt a sharp prick at her neck. She touched her neck and felt a small tranquilizer sticking out; she pulled it out and began feeling slightly drowsy.

“Matt! Enzo! Tyler!” Stiles shakily ran towards them and began to slur, “Run now! Let me get kidnap by them… Tell Hayley and Freya, they’ll know…”

Stiles saw her world blacking out.

Stiles groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing badly from whatever it was that they had tranquilized her with. She slowly cracked her neck as she tried to focus her vision to see her surroundings. She blinked a couple of times and saw that she was in an old musty room. Stiles looked down and saw that she was chained to a chair that was stuck in the middle of the room. To the left of her, she saw several torture devices hanging on the wall and to the right, it was a glass shelf filled with all sorts of colored bottles with different labels.

Stiles took a deep breath to calm herself down, trying to focus and ignore the headache that she was having. Stiles grabbed onto the handles of the chair and tried to blast it but realized that she couldn’t properly access her powers.

“Don’t bother.” A tall dark-skinned bald headed beautiful female vampire walked in. She was wearing a round neck black blouse and a fitted pair of tailored cigarette pants, with a pair of black high heels. There was an aura of power that exudes from her. Stiles could immediately tell that she was at least several centuries old.

“It has been cursed to block the powers of any witch that is chained to it.” She told her with a thick British accent.

“Okay.” Stiles smiled and crossed her legs.

“That’s all, witch?” The vampire hissed.

“You’re not in-charge, around here.” Stiles answered monotonously, “Now, be a dear and get Tristan to come here. I take it that he is the one that wanted me alive.”

The vampire just glared at her until several seconds later when Tristan and Aurora walked in.

“Ah, Stiles Stilinski.” Tristan smiled at her, “I do hope that Aya has been treating you well.”

“As well as it can be.” Stiles answered, “Nice to finally meet the other scary siblings. Tristan. Aurora.”

“So you have heard of us.” Aurora drawled as she stepped closer to Stiles, “And how is possible that a witch does not have any alliances with any of the New Orleans’ covens?”

“I’m just passing through.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Tristan moved closer and bend down until he is staring directly into Stiles’ eyes, trying to compel her, “Now tell me the truth. Are you in league with the Mikaelson siblings?”

Stiles blinked her eyes a couple of times flirtatiously, “Try harder, Tristan.”

“Impossible!” Aurora exclaimed, while Tristan slapped Stiles across the face in anger.

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed out as she felt the blood in her mouth. Sometimes, she forgot that vampires have much more strength than a normal human.

“Well then, Aya, if you would, please?” Tristan stepped back as Anya stepped forward.

“It would be my pleasure.” Aya gave a sinister smile and instantly broke Stiles’ left pinkie before she could even comprehend.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!” Stiles cursed out in pain.

“Now, tell us why were you out and about with members of the Salvatore Clan?” Aya gently stroked her face.

Stiles huffed out in pain, “Old buddies.”

Aya broke her left wedding finger and Stiles bit her lips to avoid screaming out loud.

“Just old buddies then?”

Stiles closed her eyes, not wanting to answer her and trying her best to ignore the pain. One thing that she had learnt about being a pack member of a werewolf pack – nothing can block their bonds. No matter where she is in the world, if she focus hard enough or if any of the pack members focus hard enough, they can pinpoint her exact location. Stiles began to zone out from all her surroundings, trying to focus on her bonds with all 21 members of her pack, hoping desperately that they would know that she is seeking them.

Stiles felt Aya grabbing her face and could feel her nails slowly piercing into her skin, “It’s futile to call upon your magic, little witch.”

Stiles continued ignoring her and just focused on seeking out her pack members, feeling her pack bonds stretching out and slowly pulling each of the bonds, one by one. She could feel the bonds untangling and whipping around pulling each of the packs’ bonds stronger with each passing second.

Aya slapped her face to get a reaction from her but instead, Stiles felt that she was connecting through her pack and tapping into their strengths and energies. Even though she had years to practice Connective Magic, she would still accidentally tapped into their energies whenever she’s under duress. Before she knew it, she could feel her broken fingers beginning to heal up slowly but faster than a normal human rate.

“What is happening, brother?” Aurora exclaimed in surprised and seeing Stiles’ limped broken fingers beginning to wriggle around.

“That’s impossible!” Tristan roared, “No witch is able to access their powers through those chains!”

Stiles opened her eyes and stared hard at them, as she continued tapping into her pack members’ energies.

“Her eyes are glowing…” Aurora whispered.

“I’m not just any witch.” Stiles smiled at the same moment another vampire walked into the room. A male tanned Latino vampire wearing an expensive suit walked in with hesitation.

“What!” Tristan snapped at his presence.

“The Mikalesons are here.”

“Ouh.” Aurora turned with a wide smile on her face, “This is interesting.”

“Who?” Tristan demanded.

“It’s Elijah, Henrik and Freya, along with 2 witches. One of them is the Harvest witch and another is part of the Salvatore clan.”

“They’re here.” Stiles grinned, “Are you going to let me go?”

Aya slapped her again and glared at her, “Hush now! You have no place to make demands here.”

“Well, best we go greet them now, brother.” Aurora began to walk out of the room.

“Oh well,” Stiles grinned wickedly, feeling the packs’ energies flowing through her and cracked her neck; “I’ll just join you then.”

Stiles closed her eyes and focused her powers; in an instant she break the chains and stood up. All 3 vampires just stood in shocked by her actions.

“Let’s go. It’s not nice to keep the guests waiting.” Stiles smiled psychotically at them. She could see the hesitation and uncertainty in their eyes, unsure if they should killed her and suffered the wrath of the Mikaelsons or release her and hope for the best.

The 3 vampires finally decided to lead her out with Aurora and Tristan leading the way and Aya walking beside her. They walked up the stairs leading out to the ground floor and into the drawing room of the mansion. Stiles did a quick count and saw more than 50 vampires all crowding around in the room while Elijah, Freya, Henrik, Davina and Bonnie were seated calmly at the sofa.

Henrik immediately stood up at the sight of Stiles walking in, “Stiles.”

“Henrik.” Stiles smiled as she walked towards him completely ignoring Tristan, Aurora and Aya. She hugged him tightly and he returned back the hug and stand protectively in front of her.

“Are you alright?” Elijah asked in concern.

“I’m fine, Elijah. Nothing damaged. The de Martel siblings have been quite accommodating, especially Aya.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Elijah. Freya. Henrik.” Tristan greeted them, “Nice to see you again.”

“Tristan. Aurora. Aya.” Elijah greeted, “Ms. Stilinski here is a guest of ours. I didn’t realize that our guests have to inform you when they stepped into New Orleans.”

“Off course not, Elijah.” Tristan replied, “We just didn’t realized that she was your guest in these trouble times.”

“Exactly.” Aurora agreed, “You know about the prophecy. We can never be to sure. We need to keep a lookout for our own sires.”

“As much as it’s a nice gesture, Aurora. I assure you that my siblings and I are doing our best to ensure our own survival.” Elijah told her off in a superior tone.

“Well, I guess it’s best that we go off now then.” Stiles told Elijah.

“Sure, Stiles.” Elijah nodded his head.

“Oh.” Stiles turned to face the Aya, “One more thing before I forget.”

Stiles walked towards Aya as Aya hardened her face at her, showing to Stiles that she is the superior of the two, that she is the predator while Stiles is the prey. Stiles walked all the way until she’s roughly a couple of inches away from Aya and placed both hands onto her cheeks. Without warning, Stiles used her magic and blow off Aya’s head into pieces and her body dropped on the floor bleeding everywhere. Her blood, flesh, brains and pieces of her skull went everywhere, landing all over Stiles, Tristan and Aurora. Everybody just stood in shocked at what she did to one of the oldest and strongest vampires in the room in a split second.

Stiles smiled psychotically to Tristan, “That is a warning for you, Tristan.”

Tristan stared in shocked at the empty space where Aya’s head used to be just a second before.

“Don’t mess around with someone who can kill you easily, Tristan. Same goes to you, Aurora darling.”

Stiles turned and just walked out of the room, leaving her rescuers – Elijah, Henrik, Freya, Bonnie and Davina behind.

Back at the Mikaelson’s compound, Stiles walked in to see her pack, the Salvatore clan, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol at the courtyard.

“Stiles!” Lydia gasped at seeing her walking in covered in blood and brain matter.

“What the bloody hell did she do?” Niklaus roared.

Immediately, Stiles telekinetically threw Niklaus across the courtyard using her left hand and dragged him high up into air and held him against the 3rd floor of the building.

“I have little patience for you now, hybrid.” Stiles whispered threateningly, knowing that all of them heard her well, “Keep a lid on yourself or I would.”

And Stiles just snapped his neck, knocking him out immediately and letting him drop onto the ground.

“Stiles…” Lydia walked over to her and grabbed her right hand, “Release it, Stiles. Release it slowly back to us.”

Stiles just nodded her head. She turned to Freya and the rest of the siblings, “I’m truly sorry for the trouble. I need to rest now with my pack in my room, please.”

“Off course, Stiles.” Freya gave a small sad smile to her, “I’ll get Henrik to bring extra pillows and blankets for all your wolves.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on, Stiles.” Scott hold her left hand, “Let’s go clean you up and get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Stiles replied in a trance-like voice.

Scott and Lydia took the lead and guide Stiles back to her room. The rest of the pack members followed behind them, except for Jordan, Derek, Danny, Ethan, Jackson, Aiden and Liam, who went to the kitchen to grab truckloads of snacks, food and drinks knowing fully well that they would be munching on food and talking about random stuffs pretending as if everything is alright while waiting for Stiles to knock off from the exhaustion.

Freya pulled Laura behind and asked her, “What was that power? It’s not like anything I have ever seen before. It’s almost as powerful as my late mother, Esther’s magic.”

Laura looked up to Stiles as she was slowly walking up the steps with her pack members. Laura turned to Freya, “That is Stiles at roughly 75% power when she’s tapping into our energies. Now she is part of a coven, I guessing that she would even grow stronger.”

“She killed a 800-year-old vampire just by touching her.” Henrik told Laura.

“The sad truth that she doesn’t want anyone to know is that it consumes her. It makes her feel very primitive and instinctual. Having that kind of power makes her animalistic in nature. That vampire might have threaten or beaten her up, that’s why she retaliated back by killing it.” Laura explained.

“It was scary to see her blow the head off the vampire.” Davina said to Laura.

“That’s another thing about Stiles, she’s not scared to dive into anything first and figure it out later.”

“And because of her actions, they will begin to strike at once.” Rebekah looked at all of them, “We need to be prepare.”

“Off course, dear sister.” Kol agreed with her, “But first, we need to take care of our own.”

Laura smiled at him, “Thank you, Mikaelsons. I should be sleeping with her and the pack now to let her heal properly and take back our energies.”

“Yes, Laura.” Freya answered in agreement, “Go rest. We’ll discuss this further once Stiles is fully rested, while I tend to my brother.”


	11. The Ultimatum Of The Elders

The next morning, Stiles woke up feeling fresh and energize after what had happened last night. She saw that Scott was sleeping on her right while Lydia was lying peacefully on her left. She saw that the rest of her pack was lying all over the room, across several air mattresses and blankets. It was a nice feeling to have them around her after quite some time.

“Hey.” Lydia sleepily greeted her, “You’re awake. Do you want to grab breakfast?”

“Sure. I’m starving.” Stiles told her, “Let me just go and pee first.”

Stiles slowly make her way across the room trying to avoid stepping onto any of the sleeping werewolves. After she finished peeing and flushing the toilet bowl, she came out from the bathroom to see the woken up faces of her pack members.

“Morning guys.” Stiles greeted them as one by one just sleepily nodded their head and lazily responded back to her.

“Breakfast?” Laura asked as she stood up to stretch herself.

“Yes!” Theo answered, jumping up almost immediately and made his way to the bathroom.

“Let’s go downstairs and prepare something for the Mikaelson and Salvatore too.” Kira suggested, “It’s the least we can do for allowing us to sleep over.”

One by one, all of them walked out from Stiles’ bedroom in their various state of undress. As usual, all the guys were shirtless, wearing only their pajamas pants to sleep while the ladies were wearing either pajamas or oversize t-shirts with their boxer briefs.

“Someone’s already in the kitchen cooking up some pancakes.” Derek sniffed the air as he told them.

Stiles was the first one in the kitchen as she saw Henrik shirtless standing over the stove, flipping some pancakes and cooking bacon.

“Hey gorgeous!” Henrik winked at her as she walked in, “Sleep well, last night?”

“I did.” Stiles walked up to him and hugged him from behind and kissed his back.

The rest of them began making themselves busy around the kitchen. Malia started ordering the rest around as she started to make the batter for bagels. Laura, Allison and Erica began cutting up a variety of fruits. Scott, Mason and Theo began to set up the tables. Jackson started to break the eggs to cook some scrambled eggs. Derek began to make the waffles while Aiden started on squeezing the orange for drinks.

“I didn’t know that you have a tattoo on your back.” Stiles gently traced the tribal tree-shaped tattoo that is conquering the upper back half of his body. It was elegant with only 10 branches in a beautiful and intricate way, with the word, ‘Always & Forever’ in a beautiful calligraphy at the roots. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Henrik turned to kiss her forehead.

“What does it mean?”

“Family. Each branch represents each of my family members. Even though I abhor my dad, he is still my dad.”

“There’s a tenth branch. Hope?”

“Correct. I got it a couple of months ago.”

“It’s beautiful.” Stiles complimented again.

“I’m here if you need somebody to talk to.” Henrik informed her softly as he continued frying the bacon.

Stiles kissed his left shoulder, “I know, love.”

Before they knew it, the Hale pack had already set up the entire breakfast table for everyone and the Salvatore Clan; along with the Mikaelson siblings were all enjoying their breakfast together.

Stiles walked into the courtyard hand-in-hand with Henrik, looked up at Niklaus, “I’m sorry about yesterday, Niklaus.”

Niklaus just nodded his head. Camille, who was seating beside Niklaus, “He’ll be fine.”

They continued eating their breakfast until the wolves literally clean everything up, both the food and the dishes as well. Stiles was surprised by how domesticated they were, all of a sudden.

Soon, the vampires got on to doing their own things while Stiles requested for the entire pack to have a lazy day in her room. Danny had illegally downloaded several new movies in his laptop and had plugged it to the television set for all of them to watch together. Jordan starts to pull down the blinds to cover the light while Laura switched on the air-conditioner to make sure that none of them would perspire in this hot summer weather. Lydia grabbed some scented lavender candles from Stiles’ luggage and place them around the room and lit them up. She knows that all of them would calm themselves down at the scent and ignore the fact that they were in a vampire’s house.

Several minutes later, all of them were comfortably chilling in their own respective corners all over the huge guestroom and Danny started playing the latest Marvel movie, ‘Captain America: Civil War’ which he knows that Stiles hadn’t had the time to watch yet.

Half-way through the movie, Derek turned to Stiles, “Someone’s coming.”

Stiles sat up to stretch and several seconds later; there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Davina gently pushed the door open and peek through, “Hey Stiles. How are you feeling?”

“Hey Davina, much better.” Stiles smiled at her, “What’s up?”

“Can we talk outside?” Davina asked.

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged, as she got up from the bed and made her way out. Once she got out of the room, she closed the door behind her.

“What’s wrong, Davina?”

“Well, I’m not sure but the elders of New Orleans are requesting a meeting with the 3 of us, tonight after the sunset, at the cemetery.”

“Did they say why?”

“Nope. I have already told Bonnie and if you are up for it, we could meet up around 5pm for an early dinner and I’ll fill you guys in on the Nine Covens of New Orleans.” Davina suggested.

“Sure thing.” Stiles nodded her head, “So where are we meeting later?”

“I’ll pick you guys up and we’ll have dinner at this Italian restaurant a couple streets down.”

“Cool.”

“I’ll see you at 4.30pm then, Stiles.” Davina smiled, “Rest well.”

“See you later. Will do.” Stiles nodded at her before going back inside the room.

\---

Slightly after 2 in the afternoon, Stiles chased the pack out of her room, assuring them that she would be fine and she would try her best to keep her powers in control in these trying times.

She began to run the bath and filled it up with selected bath salts and lighted up some aromatherapy candles for a relaxing bath. She had another 2 hours more before Davina would fetch her. She would have at least a full hour to just soak herself and hopefully the bath salts would take her stress and worries away from all this mess.

Before she realized it, her skin was fully pruned to the max. Stiles quickly got out of the bathtub and washed herself up before walking out of the bathroom naked and wet. She wiped herself dry first before wrapping the towel around her hair. She flipped through her clothes trying to find something presentable and respectful to wear for her meeting later with the elders.

She picked her purple floral knee-length sleeveless dress and her black ¾ sleeve bolero jacket. She went to the dressing table and put on some basic make-up – foundation, blusher, mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss, before she unwrapped her head and dried her hair with the hairdryer. She put on her under garments and her dress before combing, curling and twirling her hair all to the right and put up some bobby pins on her left to hold it up. She put on her black 4-inch booties heels, adds on a pair of hoop earrings, grabbed her brown purse and walked out of her bedroom.

By the time she was done, she looked up to the huge 8 feet tall grandfather clock at the courtyard and saw that it was 5 minutes to half past 4. She took out a stick of cigarette and lit it while waiting for Davina to come and fetch her.

Henrik walked in from one of the many doors surrounding the courtyard and sat beside her, “Meeting Davina and Bonnie?”

Stiles blew out the smoke, “Yup. Having an early dinner with them before meeting the elders at the cemetery after sunset.”

“What’s up with that?”

“No idea. Davina told me that they requested a meeting with the 3 of us.” Stiles shrugged, “I honestly hoped that it’s just an official introduction to them or something.”

“You have been here for a couple of weeks and you have not met with any of the Nine Covens’ elders at all?”

“Nope…” Stiles widened her eyes in confusion, “Am I supposed to?”

“Off course!” Henrik answered her.

“I thought you’re supposed to only make your presence known to the biggest bad in town. And that is you guys, right?”

“Technically, that’s not wrong but this is New Orleans. We have the werewolves, the witches and the vampires, so you are supposed to acknowledge all 3 groups.”

“Okay.” Stiles took another puff.

“Anyway, Davina is here. She just parked the car.” Henrik said as he looks towards the door. A couple of seconds later, Davina walked in dressed in a black blouse, black jeans and black booties.

She waved over, “Hey! Ready?”

Stiles blew out another puff, “Yup!” as she got up. She kissed Henrik on his forehead, “See you later, handsome.”

Henrik kissed Stiles’ left hand as she walked away from him. Stiles got in the car with Davina and went off to fetch Bonnie who was staying across the river with the Salvatore Clan at mansion that they just purchased a couple of days after they arrived in town. Davina drove them to a nearby Italian restaurant that was several blocks away from the cemetery.

At the restaurant, Davina requested a table by the window. After they had ordered their food and got it served to their table. Davina began informing both of them about the history of the Nine Covens.

After the horror of the Salem Witch Trials, the witches began to split up and made their way all over the country. More than 300 years ago, several witches began to form covens in New Orleans, a city that was still in its prime and began to attract people from all around the world. One of Davina’s ancestors, Misty Lafayette, was one of the first few witches to plant their roots here. Her granddaughter, Elizabeth Harkness Lafayette bought over a huge plot of land and built the famous Lafayette Cemetery where more than a couple of hundreds of witches were cremated and buried there. It became a source of power for future witches of New Orleans.

Over the years, more and more witches came to the city and began settling down all over the city. A decade later, 9 covens were formed to represent the 9 districts of New Orleans. The Lafayette Cemetery was the common ground for all 9 covens. Elizabeth Lafayette became the first Regent of the 9 Covens, the first among the witches back in the days, who was excellent in Spirit and Ancestral Magic. They are the Algiers Coven, the French Quarter Coven, the Garden District Coven, the Gentilly Coven, the Obeah Coven, the Ninth Ward Coven, the Charbonneau Coven, the Lefebvre Coven and the Tremé Coven.

Slightly more than a year ago, when Dahlia, Esther and Mikael came to New Orleans and a war began between the Mikaelson, Dahlia wiped out more than half of the witches in New Orleans. Davina told them that the tradition was to begin teaching future witches once they have turned 16 but with more than half of the witches killed, Josephine, the previous Regent, decreed that future witches would be allowed to begin their training upon their 13th birthdays. Right now, they have slightly more than 100 witches in New Orleans. The Algiers Coven and the Ninth Ward Coven have 12 witches each. The Garden District Coven and the Gentilly Coven has 13 witches each. The French Quarter Coven and the Lefebvre Coven has 11 witches each. The Obeah Coven is the biggest with 16 witches in their group. Followed by Tremé Coven with 15 witches and lastly, the Carbonneau Coven with 14 witches.

All the 9 Covens practice Ancestral, Representational, Traditional and Spirit Magic. Selected covens such as the Carbonneau Coven practices Necromancy, Tremé Coven practices Sacrificial Magic and the Algiers Coven practices Voodoo.

With the recent death of Josephine, the ancestors have not selected a new Regent for the Nine Covens thus for now, the witches are being represented by an elder from each Coven. Elders are usually chosen by the ancestors through the Regent and there are chosen for their vast knowledge and magical abilities. Davina informed them that elders are usually witches who have been practicing witchcrafts and magic for more than 20 to 30 years.

“So who are the elders?” Stiles asked.

Davina gave a tight smile, “I’ll introduce you to all of them later.”

“What was that smile for?” Bonnie tilted her head at Davina.

Davina rolled her eyes, “They’re a bunch of old school witches.”

“Should we be worried?” Stiles looked at both of them.

“We’ll worry after we find out what they want from us later.” Davina answered with resolute.

\---

By the time, the trio reached the mausoleum that the witches had unanimously chosen as the meeting spot for all future meetings, the 9 elders were all there making small conversations with one another. There were hundreds of lighted candles arranged messily throughout the mausoleum and around it.

“Elders.” Davina greeted all of them, “Allow me to introduce you to the Grebenshchikov witch, Stiles Stilinski and the Bennett witch, Bonnie Bennett.”

Both Stiles and Bonnie smiled and nodded their heads towards their direction.

“A pleasure to meet you, lovely ladies. My name is Bastianna of the Garden District Coven.” A Caucasian woman who looked in her late 50s approached them first. She was standing at 5 feet 5 inches, with piercing blue eyes and shoulder length auburn hair wearing a flowy black blouse, dark blue pants and a pair of black pumps.

Beside her was a plump African-American woman in her 40s wearing a maroon wrap around her hair with beautiful light hazel eyes. She was around 5 feet 7 inches tall, wearing an African printed colorful kaftan and several necklaces hanging around her neck and several bangles around both her wrists.

“Hello there, girls. My name is Agnes of the Obeah Coven.” She introduced herself as she shook their hands.

After her was a tall pale skin Caucasian green-eyes, red headed 5 feet 11 inches tall witch that introduced herself. She was wearing a printed shawl around her dark red blouse and black jeans, along with a pair of black heels.

“Genevieve, French Quarter Coven.” She gave a tight smile at the 3 of them.

Next was a 5 feet 8 inches tall Asian looking witch in her early 40s with thick long wavy brunette hair that walked up to introduce herself. She was wearing a black jacket over her white t-shirt, fitted black jeans and a pair of dark brown booties.

“My name is Kara, Ninth Ward Coven.” She greeted them.

“Good evening ladies. My name is Tatiana of the Tremé Coven.” A female Latino voluptuous witch, around 5 feet 7 inches greeted them. She has dark brown eyes, tanned skin, waist length jet-black hair and wearing a floor-length floral printed flowy dress.

“Celeste, Algiers Coven.” Another African-American woman with thick curly shoulder length hair, beautiful flawless skin and pale hazel eyes introduced herself. She was wearing an oversize sweatshirt and a pair of tight jeans and a pair of black boots. “A pleasure to meet you.” She gave them a wide smile.

The next to introduce was a 5 feet 10 inches tall exotic looking athletic build with blonde crop hair. She was wearing a white tank top with a flowy ankle-length with a couple of long necklaces around her neck and lots of bangles on both wrists. She stepped forward and gave a rather threatening smile to the 2 girls, “Gloria of the Gentilly Coven.”

“Evening, ladies. My name is Sabine. I’m from the Charbonneau Coven” Another African lady with neatly braided hair all the way to her waist and jet black eyes greeted them. She was wearing a long sleeve floral floor-length flowy dress that covered her feet.

Last to introduce was a pale looking straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with thick lips woman. “Greta of the Lefebvre Coven.” She nodded in their directions. She was wearing a denim jacket over her pink top, black skinny pants and a pair of black kitten heels shoes.

“Take a seat.” Bastianna offered to the 3 girls. All 3 of them took their respective seats and just smiled at the elders.

“The Triquetra Coven.” Gloria whispered, “I thought it was just another myth that got lost over the years.”

“Same here.” Genevieve looked at them in awe, “A coven with the power of a 100 witches.”

Stiles just nodded her head.

“Enough,” Greta turned to them, “We came here to discuss the will of the Ancestors, not to gawked at them.”

“Right.” Kara took a seat and crossed her legs.

“Can I just say something?” Stiles looked up to all of the elders.

“Yes?” Sabine replied her, asking her to continue.

“I’m truly sorry for the death of your Regent. We know the vampires responsible for Josephine’s death and being part of a coven with Davina, a New Orleans witch, we will avenge her.” Stiles told them.

“As much as it’s a nice gesture, don’t trouble yourself. We, New Orleans witches will get our revenge on those Dark Magic witches. And we also know that it was the Strix’s witches that killed our Regent.” Tatiana smiled at Stiles.

“Exactly.” Gloria agreed, “Your job is to wipe out the Mikaelsons’ siblings, destroying the entire vampire race.”

“But why?” Bonnie asked.

“Why?” Agnes exclaimed, “Because they are an abomination in this world! They were not meant to be part of nature unlike witches and werewolves!”

“Werewolves were meant to be the guardians of the forest and animals, protecting them against mankind. Witches are meant to the keeper of balance of the energies that flow through the universe. Humans are meant to be for the advancement of our world. Vampire? They are death and destruction! Killing and preying on all of us just for their survival!” Kara explained angrily.

“It is the will of the Ancestors.” Celeste said with fierceness, “You do not cross the Ancestors and get away with it.”

“Erm, the will of the Ancestors?” Stiles asked them looking confused.

“New Orleans is protected by the Ancestors, hundreds of witches that have died and have been consecrated on this land. The Mikaelsons might have assisted to build this city into a thriving business but they brought along their problems along with them. With several thousands of vampires coming down here, the ancestors have had enough.” Agnes declared with anger in her eyes.

“It is time for them to be extinct.” Tatiana continued.

“The Ancestors know that you have the white oak stakes.” Genevieve told them.

Stiles’ eyes immediately blew wide open at the fact that the elders knew about their secret, their supposedly well-kept secret.

“At the request of the Ancestors, the witches of the New Orleans shall pulled themselves out of this incoming war among the vampires.” Bastianna told the 3 of them.

“How do you know? I thought you need a Regent to know the wills of the Ancestors?” Bonnie interrupted her.

“When a Regent is dead without a replacement being brought forward, the elders can contact the Ancestors on the Other Side as a group. The Ancestors would only choose the next Regent on the next full moon, which is in 2 weeks’ time. Thus the reason for us getting in contact with you this early, the Ancestors would like the death of the Mikaelsons’ siblings as part of the ritual. Their dead bodies during the ritual of the Regent.” Gloria looked at them in all seriousness.

Stiles felt completely unsure on how to answer her at all. All 9 elders held on to a serious expression to show them that it’s not something to for them to defy against.

“To defy the will of the Ancestors is to court not only death on this Earth but to court a torturous afterlife on the other side at their hands.” Sabine threatened the trio.

After a couple of seconds, Davina replied, “The will of the Ancestors.”

“The will of the Ancestors.” The 9 elders acknowledged her in unison.

Davina stood up, “We shall make our move then, elders. We will make the necessary arrangements prior to the ritual.”

Bonnie and Stiles also stood up along with Davina.

“That’s good, my child.” Agnes smiled, “We’ll be looking forward to the day of the Triquetra Coven bringing a new light to the supernatural world.”

All 3 of them smiled and nodded their heads at the 9 elders before walking out of the mausoleum.

Davina placed her index finger on her lips, signaling them to keep quiet while they walked out of the cemetery and towards her car. All 3 of them kept quiet until they got into Davina’s car.

“Where to?” Bonnie asked in the passenger seat.

“The Bayou.” Davina answered, “It’s the safest place for us to sort out our thoughts.”

“Spell room? Cleanse space?” Stiles turned to Davina.

“I got a spell room there. I had Hayley set it up for me a couple of months ago. For emergency purposes.” Davina smiled as she starts the engine.

“Cool, let’s go then.” Stiles leaned back in the backseat, “I’m feeling slightly creep out by the elders…”


	12. The Capture Of The Old Ones

By the time, the trio reached the Bayou; it was 10 minutes past 10 at night. The shack was slightly rundown in the middle of the woods. It was a small open concept 1-bedroom shack with a joined kitchen and bathroom. The exterior was quite rundown but surprisingly the interior was kept clean and neat. There was a small khaki sofa bed on one side of the wall, a coffee table in the middle of the room and a floor-to-ceiling shelf on the opposite side of the room, facing the sofa bed. The shelf was filled with countless jars and bottles filled with all sorts of ingredients and potions. Candles were scattered all over the room. In the small kitchen, there was a small circular table and 2 dark brown wooden chair.

Davina snapped her fingers and several candles around the room lit up instantly.

“Did you just promised the elders that we will deliver the siblings to them dead?” Bonnie asked.

“I did not specifically promise them that.” Davina answered, “It’s jut something to get us out of that place.”

“Anyway, I take it that you sized them up?” Bonnie turned to Stiles.

“Yup!” Stiles nodded her head as she placed the plastic bag filled with drinks and snacks onto the table. They managed to do a quick stop at the nearest convenient store to buy some food for their meeting.

“And?” Davina asked.

“Celeste is the strongest among them.” Stiles told them, “She’s at least a 10.”

“Interesting. And the rest?” Bonnie asked while taking a bottle of orange juice out from the plastic bag to drink.

“The tall red-headed witch, the one with the floral dress and the Asian witch is roughly an 8.”

“Genevieve, Sabine and Kara.” Davina provided.

“The rest of them are all an even 7 on my scale.”

“The rest of them, the elders being Bastianna, Agnes, Tatiana, Gloria and Greta.” Davina reminded them of their names.

“Does that mean that Celeste might be the next in line to be the Regent?” Bonnie asked.

“Possibly.” Davina shrugged, “You never know. Celeste has always been a talented witch but Genevieve was trained by Josephine though.”

“So?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“Josephine might have chosen Genevieve as her successor for the ancestor but the ancestor might choose Celeste in these troubled times. All we can do is wait and see.”

“Okay. So now, what’s the decision?” Stiles looked at both of them for answers, “Do we start planning on how to kill the siblings?”

“You’re the eldest among us.” Davina pointed to Stiles, “You decide.”

Stiles rolled her eyes, “No, thanks! We have to inform Freya though. I mean, she knows that we are going to kill her siblings. It’s just a matter of when and where.”

“So what’s the worst that will happen if we don’t deliver the siblings’ bodies to them by the next full moon?” Stiles asked as she took a sipped from her soda.

“I’ll get cut off from Ancestral Magic as a warning first.” Davina answered her, “If I still don’t heed their warnings, I’ll be shun by the witches of New Orleans. I won’t be able to practice witchcraft or have any access to magic in New Orleans at all.”

“Holy crap!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Then what about us?” Bonnie asked, “Would we be unable to have access to our magic too?”

“You can still practice witchcraft, it’s just that the Ancestors might tamper with the results or you might need a power source for that extra strength just to cast a simple spell. All your spells might get affected but other than that, they won’t be able to stop you from practicing your magic. You’re not a born & bred New Orleans witch.” Davina explained and took a sip of her drink.

Stiles let out a sigh, “That’s a relief. If that’s the case, I should start teaching the both of you how to do Connective Magic.”

“Stiles, Connective Magic among the 3 of us?” Bonnie asked, “But we’re already connected.”

“Off course not!” Stiles rolled her eyes, “Connective magic through our own personal group. Like I’m connected to my werewolf pack, all 21 werewolves I can tap into their energies without affecting them over the years. It took some time but I am able to do it.”

“So you are telling me that I can tap into the energies of my clan?” Bonnie asked doubtfully, “All 9 vampires?”

“Yup.” Stiles nodded her head eagerly, “It’s easier when you have spent long hours with them or have known them for years.”

“Not bad.” Bonnie smiled, “9 additional power source. I’m down for it.”

Stiles turned to Davina, “Now, as for you… I’m not sure whom you will be linking up to? And I just realized that I have no idea which coven you belong to?”

Davina smiled, “I was born into the Garden District Coven, my late mother was part of their coven. Then when my mother passed away, I decided to strike out on my own. Thus I’m considered a Harvest Witch among the New Orleans witches, a witch that has no alliance with any covens but only for the protection of New Orleans and herself.”

“I’m surprised that you are allowed to do that, to not be in league with any coven.” Stiles replied.

“They have no choice. I’m a Lafayette witch. The cemetery is technically mine.” Davina told them.

“Really?” Stiles asked in surprised.

“Are you kidding me?” Bonnie exclaimed in shocked.

“Yup. We did not hand over the plot of land to the town council or any coven at all. Plus, it’s a magically enhanced deed so anybody that tries to screw me over will be cursed to death. None of my ancestors’ know how to undo the spell.”

“Very interesting indeed.” Stiles looked impressed at her, “Anyway, back to the question. Who would you be linking up to?”

“Marcel, Cami, Thierry, Joshua, Aiden, Hayley and Jackson, I guess.” Davina listed their names; “Marcel and Cami took me in when after the death of my mom. Joshua, Thierry and Hayley are like siblings to me. Aiden is Joshua’s boyfriend while Jackson is Hayley’s husband. They are the closest that I have to a family.”

“Vampires and an Alpha-pair werewolves as your power source, that would be an interesting mix.” Stiles smiled at her.

“If you are going to start teaching us about Connective Magic, we need to start immediately.” Bonnie suggested.

“Exactly. I’ll just need each of you to collect a vial of blood from all of them. Then we can immediately do the spell.” Stiles told them, “Once it’s completed, we won’t have to worry so much about the ancestors blocking your magic or tampering with our witchcrafts.”

All 3 of them nodded their heads at each other in agreement.

“By the way,” Stiles sniffed the air around her, “There’s something off about your shack that I couldn’t place a finger on it…”

Davina smiled, “Safe-House spell.”

“A safe-house spell?” Bonnie looked to her in surprised, “That’s an impressive spell to cast. You need a proper coven to cast a spell like that.”

“What’s that?” Stiles asked.

“It’s a spell that combines a traditional blessing and a disruption spell. It forms a barrier around the shack that prevents other witches from using magic to harm me and other people in this shack.”

“Cool!” Stiles sounded impressed, “And you cast it on your own?”

“Obviously not!” Davina replied, “Josephine cast it for me. My mother was her favourite before she passed away.”

Stiles and Bonnie just nodded their heads.

“Shall we make a move now?” Bonnie suggested.

“You know what?” Stiles turned to both the girls, as she was about to walk out of the shack, “Text all of them right now and make sure that they are at the Mikaelson’s house by 11.30pm. We’ll get their blood and we can immediately do the spell at the stroke of midnight. I don’t see the point of waiting at all if we’re going to go against the elders soon. We might as well start tonight.”

Bonnie took out her cellphone and began texting her vampires and Davina did the same to her people. The girls walked back to Davina’s car and made their way back to Mikaelson’s home. The drive back home was surprisingly quiet. Stiles suspected that all 3 of them were thinking how badly this war could go on. Now, they are officially fighting against the sirelines on one side and the witches of New Orleans on the other side. With 117 witches on one side, that’s a lot of magic and witchcrafts for the 3 of them plus Freya to go up against. As much as the siblings want to be the one to strike out against the rest of the sirelines, they knew fully well that they might lose. On their side, they have the 5 Originals, the Crescent Wolf Pack – 164 werewolves, the Salvatore Clan – 9 vampires, the Vieux Carré vampires – 203 vampires and the Hale pack – 21 werewolves against thousands of vampires who are so desperate to kidnap and lock the Originals away for the survival of their unholy race.

Sitting quietly in the backseat of Davina’s car, Stiles began to think of several back-up plans. As much as she wants to rely on her magic, the strength of the vampires and the werewolves, she needs to be practical in this modern age and time. Weapons such as guns and grenades have to be taken into play they can no longer rely on just their own strength to win this fight.

Before she knew it, they were already driving into the garage of the Mikaelson’s house and walking in from the back door.

Bonnie turned to Stiles, “My lovely vampires are here.”

“They are on their way.” Davina told Stiles as the 3 of them walked towards Freya’s spell room. The 3 of them walked in to see Freya standing over flipping through a couple of the spell books.

“Hello ladies!” Freya looked up from her books, “I take it that the meeting with the elders went smoothly?”

“Horrible!” Stiles rolled her eyes, “which we shall discuss at another time. Now, we need to borrow your spell room. I need to do a linking spell for both Bonnie and Davina.”

Freya stood up and began putting her books back to the shelves, “Anything that I can do to help?”

“You can help Bonnie and Davina collect the bloods from their groups. I need 33 drops of blood from each person.” Stiles told them.

Stiles took out 2 bowls from the cabinet, 33 candles and 3 quartz crystals. By the time, she was done; she saw that the Salvatore Clan was standing around the spell room.

“Okay!” Stiles clapped her hands, “33 drops of blood from each of you into this bowl. Exactly 33 drops to be precise for this spell to work, I need this spell to be perfect.”

All of them nodded their heads as Bonnie and Freya began collecting their blood into the bowl while Stiles explained to them the purpose of the spell. As the 2 witches were doing that, Marcel, Cami, Thierry, Joshua, Aiden, Hayley and Jackson walked into the courtyard. Stiles went out of the spell room to help Davina collect their blood. Stiles explained to the newcomers about as to why they are doing the spell, in hopes of boosting Davina’s powers, completely omitting out the threat of the elders.

Several minutes later, they were done with collecting their blood; Stiles thank the vampires and werewolves and told them to not disturb the witches in the spell room. She told the Salvatore Clan to return back to her room, telling them that the spell would knock them out for the next 3 hours after casting. She told Bonnie and Davina to put in 33 drops of their own blood into their own respective bowls before they continue with the spell.

“I’ll start with Bonnie first.” Stiles stated. Stiles told Bonnie take off her clothes and to lay flat on the long table in her bra and panties as she start arranging the candles around Bonnie in an oval. She took the 3 quartz crystals and placed them in the middle of Bonnie’s forehead, chest and stomach. Stiles took the bowl of blood and began stirring them with her index finger before she began to draw several runes all over Bonnie’s body.

“Let’s do this.” Stiles smiled at Bonnie as she placed her hand over Bonnie’s eyes.

Stiles proceed to stand at the end of Bonnie’s feet with Davina and Freya standing guard at the door. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind and began to chant, “ _Phasmatos tribum ementas asten nas ex versa mihan ega petous varos!_ ”

The instant that she began to chant, the 33 candles instantly lit up and the quartz crystal started to glow. Stiles could feel the energies of the vampires flowing through her and into Bonnie. She felt centuries of power flowing through her and into the 3 quartz crystals and amplifying Bonnie’s magic. She chanted the spell 33 times before feeling a final burst of energy exploding out of her and into Bonnie. Stiles stumbled a couple of steps behind and felt Freya holding her up to keep her from falling.

Stiles turned to Freya, “Get one of them to bring Bonnie to her room please.”

Instantly Henrik was inside the spell room and standing beside Stiles. He kissed her on the forehead before flashing out, carrying Bonnie with him. Freya helped to rearrange the candles and got Davina to lie on top of the bed. Stiles told the werewolves and the vampires to go up to the guestrooms to make themselves comfortable.

Within minutes later, she began to repeat the spell again but this time round; she needed to use Freya to anchor herself. She managed to complete the spell before collapsing out the floor, feeling exhausted from using too much energy. Stiles blinked her eyes opened to see Kol carrying Davina out and Henrik was already carrying her bridal-style.

“Let me take you to your room while Freya clean up the table.” Henrik told her as he flashed to her bedroom, “You’ve exhausted yourself tonight. Just let me sleep with you. Just strictly sleeping, I need to know that you will be fully rested.”

Stiles nodded her head. Before she knows it, she was fast asleep as Henrik lays her on the bed.

Stiles woke up to hearing the broken sounds of wooden furniture and loud growling. She quickly sat up from her bed and saw that it was only 15 minutes past 1 in the morning. She felt something was wrong, her witch’s instinct was telling her that something bad was happening downstairs. Stiles tiptoed to her duffel bag to look for her gun. After casting the 2 linking spells, it really drains her out and she won’t be able to use her natural power until a couple more hours. Stiles grabbed her gun and loaded it up before slowly and silently creep towards her slightly ajar bedroom door.

She gently pushed it open, squeezed her way through and quickly hid behind one of the pillars.

Stiles saw that the courtyard was in a mess and there were at least a hundred vampires all around the compound, along with a group of 13 people wearing black cloaks standing behind Tristan. The siblings were all on their knees, clutching on to their hand and screaming in pain, in the middle of the courtyard with Freya casting a boundary spell trying to prevent Tristan and his entourage from getting a hold of her siblings.

Without hesitation, Stiles quickly took aim at one of the witches in the black cloaks and took fire. She hit the nearest witch in the stomach and all hell broke loose. Immediately, Stiles felt an invisible force throwing her against the wall and heard herself screamed out loud. She landed on the floor with a loud thud and her gun got thrown away from her. Stiles groaned and looked up to see 2 vampires in front of her.

“ _Phasmatos Incendia!_ ” Stiles screamed and instantly the heads of the 2 vampires burst in flames. She quickly scrambled to grab her gun and ran to the railing. She stood up and took aim at one of the other witches at shot at another in her shoulder and began firing blindly hoping to hit any of them.

A vampire appeared beside her and hit her gun away from her and threw Stiles against the wall. In her head, she was super pissed off that she had drained herself from the previous linking spells and totally hate the fact that the other vampires and werewolves were knocked out cold until another hour or so. She only had herself and Freya was busy trying to protect her siblings, she has to survive this, whatever this is.

She grabbed hold of the vampire’s arm and shouted the fire spell again, just to see the vampire’s head burst in flames. Stiles got up and saw that the rest of the vampires were beginning to approach her.

Stiles cracked her neck and began to use her instinct to feel out her bonds. The nearest bonds that she felt were Davina and Bonnie. She instantly decided to tap into their energies even though it was her first time doing it and she wasn’t sure of what would be the repercussions of tapping into another witch’s energy without their consent.

Surprisingly, the energies flowed in through her easily and gave her the extra power she needed to fight back.

Stiles feel herself standing strong and taller, “ _Menedek qual suurentaa!_ ”

In an instant, half of the vampires’ necks were snapped and they dropped onto the ground. Tristan roared out loud at seeing the unconscious bodies of his small armies.

Stiles could see that Freya was beginning to feel the strain of the attack from the Strix’s coven. Before she could even react, Tristan had taken one of broken wooden chair and threw it at her, hitting straight into her right arm. Stiles cursed out loud at the sudden surge of pain, she felt running through her body. Unlike the energies of her pack members, she would have healed from the wound but because neither Davina nor Bonnie has healing powers, blood was flowing down her arm.

At the same time, Freya, who was distracted by what had happened to Stiles, got attacked by a strong spell and got thrown all the way through one of the walls. In an instant, the witches magically break the necks of the 5 siblings and the rest of Tristan’s army vampires quickly grabbed their bodies and flashed out of the compound.

Stiles cried out in defiance, “NO!!! _Phasmatos Incendia!_ ” Aiming the spell at Tristan, which only managed to burn Tristan’s left hand before he flashed out in a rush.

Stiles leaned against the wall, feeling slightly nauseous from using borrowed energies and the blood flowing down her right arm. She began to slide down to the floor, tried to apply pressure on her wound and forced herself to stay awake. No way in hell is she going to die right here from a bleeding wound. Stiles tried her best to stay awake but after what felt like the longest hour ever, she could feel herself getting tired and weaker by the second. Without realizing it, she was unconscious, slumped against the wall and the last thing that she heard was Freya groaning from afar.

The next thing that she heard was several voices arguing around her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Bonnie seating on the floor beside her. She realized that she was on one of the couches in the courtyard.

“Stiles?” Bonnie asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Stiles slowly groaned out as she turned to face the rest of them while lying on the couch, “Where’s Freya?”

“I’m here, Stiles.” Freya stood up and walked over to her.

“So what happened?”

“As I was telling the rest,” Freya said, “The Strix’s coven, the Sisters, have found a way to unlink every single vampires from my siblings.”

“What?!?!” Stiles asked in shocked, she just realized that there was a healing paste on her wound and somebody had wiped her blood off.

“Tristan came in with this big speech about how the Sisters managed to come up with a spell that would save the entire vampire race. He went on and on about how he will be the savior for the vampires, that all of them would be thankful to be released from the shackles of the Mikaelsons.” Freya continued.

“But there’s a downside to the spell.” Davina added.

“It has to be cast during the full moon. They need a celestial event in order to cast a powerful spell as this.” Freya explained.

“Wait,” Stiles interrupted her, “How do you know all this?”

Freya rolled her eyes, “Logic Stiles. Witchcraft logic. In order to cast a powerful spell like this, it has to be powerful coven to cast it during a celestial event and from the looks of it, they would most probably need all 5 first-bitten vampires to either be their conduit or their power supply.”

Stiles just nodded her head in understanding.

“So how do we rescue them?” Damon asked.

“I’m surprised that you would want to rescue them.” Davina turned to him.

Damon shrugged, “Let’s just say if the Strix managed to unlink all the vampires from the siblings, I won’t be on the winning side. Too many enemies.”

“Right.” Davina rolled her eyes.

“We need all the help that we can get.” Stefan added in.

“What’s our strength?” Elena asked.

“I have 185 werewolves including the Hale Pack.” Hayley answered.

“213 vampires including the Salvatore Clan” Marcel provided.

“And 4 witches…” Stiles looked at them.

“4 witches?” Damon asked with his eyebrows raised really high.

“The elders of New Orleans do not want to get involve in this war at all.” Bonnie quickly answered, “They would rather that the werewolves win this war but they won’t get involved until they think it’s time.”

“So 4 witches it is then…” Alaric shrugged his shoulders.

“Against thousands of vampires…” Caroline trailed off.

“But not all of them would be there at once. I doubt there’s anywhere in the city or the surrounding town that can hold thousands of vampires without a war exploding among themselves.” Matt told them.

“You have a point there.” Stiles pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“So basically, we have to find out everything about all 5 first-bitten vampires and their clan as soon as possible and rescued the siblings before the next full moon.” Marcel suggested to all of them.

“Spying in this dangerous time?” Camille asked Marcel, “Every one needs to be paired up for their safety. I’m not willing to lose any of our vampires in this mess.”

“Okay.” Marcel answered in agreement.

“If that’s the case, bring in my werewolves and let them stay here. They can help with all the spying, in terms of technologies.” Stiles suggested to Freya.

Freya nodded her head, “We’ll plan again later. For now, I need us, the 4 witches, to cast a boundary spell on this compound first and to be fully rested and recoup our energies if we are planning to rescue my siblings soon.”

Freya sent the vampires to grab all the black crystals that they could find in her spell room and to place one each at every entrance and window around the house on the first floor. Once they were done, Freya asked Bonnie, Davina and Stiles to seat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the courtyard and began to cast the boundary spell around the compound.

After they were done, all of them made their way to their respective bedrooms. Stiles could see it in their faces that all of them were beginning to think of strategies and plans on how to rescue the siblings.


	13. The Cavalry Of The Powerful

The next morning, Stiles woke up fully refreshed and energized. Just before she fell asleep the night before, she burnt a couple of her own homemade recipe incense to rejuvenate herself. She got up, put on her bra and undies before slipping into an oversize “X-Men” t-shirt and got out to join the rest.

She saw that the courtyard had been set-up for brunch. Stiles was surprised that her wolves were already here and enjoying the food with the rest of their misfits gang.

“Morning Sleepyhead!” Scott greeted her from below.

“Good morning everyone.” Stiles greeted as she walked down the steps. She walked towards the empty seat beside Freya.

“Slept well?” Freya asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I did.” Stiles answered as she began piling up her food.

“Let’s start brainstorming for ideas then!” Damon clapped his hands eagerly at the opposite end of the table.

“For some of us who are slightly clueless about the situation…” Laura began and pointed to Scott and some of the other werewolves, “Please provide us with an update.”

“Yes, I’ve completely forgot about that when I called you over.” Freya apologized.

Freya began the story by telling them what had happened last night. She explained about how the coven managed to change the deed of the house to be under their names, allowing all of Elijah’s sireline to enter. Once they entered the compound, they began to attack them relentlessly. And Stiles had just cast a linking spell on the rest of them; all of them were knocked out in a deep sleep. With Freya trying to block the rest of the vampires from attacking and preventing the witches’ from magically attacking her siblings, Freya was stretched thin. Luckily enough, Stiles got awakened from the commotion and managed to get a couple of good shots on the witches and burnt Tristan’s hand. But they didn’t get to stop them from kidnapping the siblings at all.

“Tristan came in bragging about his witches finding a spell to unlink my siblings from all the vampires in the world.” Freya continued.

“And that is a bad thing because…” Isaac interrupted.

“Because it means that the war will escalade to public. With no allegiance towards their sirelines, all of them will fight for themselves, with no regards to anything or anyone.” Freya explained, “As much as my siblings are the oldest and strongest vampires, their links to the other vampires are what is preventing a full-blown supernatural war.”

“So can they?” Erica asked, “Can they really unlink the siblings?”

“Well, if they really can do it, they will have to wait for the full moon which is in less than 2 weeks’ time.”

Laura started counting her fingers, “We have 10 days to rescue them. The faster it is, the better it will be.”

“How do we do this?” Brett asked after chewing on his bacon.

Marcel answered, “We need to know all their hideouts. Every single one of their locations within New Orleans and the surrounding cities, we need to know. We need to know everything about them, their inner circles and their armies.”

Bonnie turned to Marcel; “I have a spell in my book that might help us to know the exact numbers of vampires that we might be up against. But I would need a vial of blood from each siblings.”

“I have the vials.” Freya nodded to her; “We’ll do it later.”

The 3 witches all nodded in agreement at her.

“Weapons?” Kira asked.

“Huh?” Matt looked at her in confusion, “You’re a werewolf.”

Stiles turned to Kira, “Are you telling me that you have not shown them your slick ninja moves yet?”

Kira immediately blushed and shook her head.

“Kira, here, is excellent with her katanas.” Stiles complimented her, “Even better with it than her claws.”

“I’ll need to see it then.” Thierry smiled towards Kira.

“I’ll gladly show you later.” Kira nodded her head.

“If Kira is really good with her katanas, we could lace it with werewolf venom?” Hayley suggested, “Provided how fast she can scratch them with it.”

“She’s fast.” Stiles smiled knowingly.

“So we are really using weapons then?” Joshua looked around at the table.

“I think we should.” Davina told them.

“We should.” Bonnie smiled at the other witches.

“We totally should.” Stiles said in agreement.

“What’s going on?” Cora looked at the 3 witches, knowing fully well that the 3 of them have something in mind.

“Vervain powder and white oak stake ashes.” Bonnie smiled widely.

“White oak stakes ashes?” Damon asked with his eyebrows high up his forehead.

“So this is between us.” Freya warned all of them, “I told them to collect the last white oak tree ashes in the middle of the Amazon forest without my siblings knowledge. I knew we will go to war with the 5 first-bitten vampires and I need every single arsenal at my disposal. To top it off, the girls manage to collect a whole field of vervain flowers and I have carefully grinded them into powders. We have enough to knocked out hundreds of them.”

“And if we are smart enough, we should put the vervain as gun powders.” Stiles suggested.

“As much as I love ripping out the hearts of other annoying vampires, I honestly wouldn’t mind shooting them from afar with vervain bullets.” Caroline smiled and flipped her hair.

“We are using weapons then?” Jeremy asked the witches.

“Every single arsenal that we can use to rescue my siblings.” Freya answered with determination.

“Anything else that we missed out?” Elena looked around the table.

“Find their secret hiding places, do the spell that Bonnie suggested, used every single weapons that we can find and gathered our own small army.” Hayley listed out.

“What army?” Derek cocked his left eyebrow.

“Our army of 213 vampires, 185 werewolves and 4 witches.” Cami told him.

“Add 1 more thing to the list.” Stiles piped in, “I need to train Bonnie and Davina how to channel their linking energies properly by end of this week. It would definitely help boost their strengths and powers.”

“And last thing…” Freya stood up and looked at everyone in the table, “I’ll need the venom of every single werewolf of yours.”

“Why?” Jackson, who was carrying Hope asked.

“The only known cure to werewolf’s venom is Klaus blood. Vervain can only do so much against the 5 first-bitten vampires. If my siblings were to find out that I have white oak tree ashes, they’ll be consequences to pay, which will distract us from this war. Werewolves’ venom is my best choice right now to cause a huge hit to them.”

“Consider it done.” Hayley nodded grimly at Freya.

“2 vials per werewolf if possible.”

“Off course.”

“So everybody knows what to do?” Marcel asked everybody at the table, to which all of them nodded their heads with several of them replying yes.

“We’ll meet up in 2 days’ time after sunset.” Freya told them, “For now, be careful and watch each others’ back.”

With that, Freya walked out of the courtyard, climbing up to the stairs, going straight for her room. Stiles could tell that Freya was trying her best to hold herself together and not to break down or have a panic attack. After almost a millennium of being separated from her siblings and reuniting with them, only to get separated again, obviously is taking a toll on her.

\---

It was 10 minutes before midnight, Stiles had Danny printed out the biggest Louisiana and Mississippi map that he could find. It was roughly 10 feet by 10 feet and lay out in the middle of the courtyard. Bonnie had made 8 salt symbols on the floor around the map while Davina placed several candles at each corner of the map.

“Considering that this is a rather big spell.” Bonnie looked up after she finished her last salt symbol, “It’s going to take some time.”

Freya came in with 5 glasses of colored waters, 5 teaspoons and 5 vials of blood on a tray, “As requested.”

“Thank you, Freya.” Bonnie replied and took the tray from her and placed it on the nearest coffee table. Bonnie saw that Freya had labeled all the vials with her siblings’ names. She poured Rebekah’s blood in the purple-colored water, Henrik’s blood in the blue-colored water, Kol’s blood in the orange-colored water, Elijah’s blood in the green-colored water and lastly, Niklaus’s blood in the red-colored water. She gently stirred each one of them with each teaspoon to avoid their bloods getting mixed up.

“So what does this do?” Hayley asked.

“This spell allows us to locate the exact numbers of vampires from each sirelines. I have never done this spell before but I know that my grandmother did it before to know the number of vampires that was living in the town back then.” Bonnie answered, “But since that we are planning to find out the numbers of the entire vampire population, anything might happened.”

“Okay…” Hayley nodded her head.

Davina interrupted them, “Bonnie, it’s less than 2 minutes to midnight.”

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Bonnie walked over to the North of the map and placed the glasses there. Then she told Stiles to sat on the East side of the map and Davina sat on the West side of the map while Bonnie sat at the South side of the map.

All of them sat cross-legged on the floor and patiently waited for Bonnie to start the spell as she was looking at her watch. Immediately at the stroke of midnight, Bonnie calmly chanted the spell, “ _Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros._ ”

Davina and Stiles followed after. They chanted for a good 5 minutes straight before the 5 glasses fell over and the water spilling onto the map and began to make their way to all over the map and separate themselves into countless colorful bubbles all around. The bubbles continued moving around for several seconds more before they finally come to a stop. The 3 witches took a deep breathe as one and immediately fall back. Freya and Hayley quickly ran over to help them up.

Bonnie sat up and said, “8,632 vampires…” with her eyes blown wide open.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hayley cursed out loud as she stood beside the map.

“We know where they are being held.” Stiles told Freya as she pointed to the map, “In an abandoned bomb shelter just off Lake Cataouatche.”

“Can you tell how many vampires guarding that place?” Freya demanded.

“Not really…” Bonnie answered as she looked at the map, “But we do know that the siblings are being guarded by Tristan and Rebekah’s armies.”

“I’ll get Marcel to scout the area first.”

“No.” Stiles stopped Freya, “Tell Marcel and a couple of his guys to come over here so that we can cast an invisibility spell on them first before they go over to scout the place.”

Freya nodded her head.

2 hours later, all of them were roughly 5 miles out from the abandoned bomb shelter where the siblings were held, at an abandoned warehouse that Marcel had purchased more than a decade ago. Jackson and Hayley had left Hope and Mary Dumas, Jackson’s maternal grandmother with Vincent Griffith, another fellow Harvest witch for protection while they were out rescuing the siblings.

Freya looked at her small army of vampires, werewolves and witches and could only wished for the best as all of them were loading up the weapons

Freya turned to her inner circle – Marcel and his vampires, Hayley, Jackson and their werewolves, the Salvatore Clan, the Hale Pack and the Triquetra Coven, and gave all of them a tight smile.

“I shall stay behind here and cast a protective spell on everyone.” Freya began, “Now, I need 13 volunteers as my power source. If I’m going to be protecting everyone, I need whatever power source I can tap into.”

“Sure.” Marcel said, “I’ll give you 7 of my vampires.”

Hayley turned Jackson, “I think we should asked the Kinney family. There are 6 of them and from what I understand from Freya, a family, as a power source is much stronger rather than from 6 individuals.”

Jackson nodded his head, “I’ll asked them.”

Freya spoke up, “It’s settled then. I’ll try my best to protect all of you.”

“Let’s go through the plan once again.” Stiles suggested.

Davina began, “I’ll be with Marcel, Thierry, Joshua, Camille, Gia, Diego, Dwayne, Timothy, Nicholas and Cathy, We’ll come in from the North.”

Bonnie added in, “I’ll be with the Salvatores, coming in from the West.”

“And I’ll be with my entire pack coming in from the East.” Stiles continued.

“I’ll placed 25 of my vampires along with 25 of Hayley’s werewolves on the South, just in case they decided to escape into the lake.” Marcel told them.

“The rest of them shall form a tight circle around the perimeter behind us.” Hayley said.

“Every single werewolves are armed with a gun along with 2 magazines filled with a mixture of vervain, werewolf’s venom and white oak tree ashes.” Damon smiled at them as he waved his gun around.

“We are ready then?” Elena asked all of them.

“Ready as we all will ever be…” Freya answered, “Excuse me while I begin on the protection spell.”

“Shall we?” Stiles asked, “I feel the need to go crazy!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled Stiles out from the room, “Let’s go before you start getting to hyper for your own good.”

Soon their entire small army exited from the warehouse and began making their way to the enemies’ location.

Roughly a mile away from the abandoned bomb shelter, Stiles closed her eyes and slowly began to tap into her pack members’ energies. She feels the tendrils of the energies beginning to uncoil themselves and began to reach out and grabbed onto her energies’ strings and intertwining with each other. Stiles’ eyes began to glow slightly from the extra energies. She was planning on using the extra energies to enhance her speed so that she would be able to keep up with her pack members.

Stiles turned to Laura and mouthed out silently, “Let’s do this!”

Instantly, Kira took out both her katanas completely magically dipped in werewolves’ venom, vervain and white oak tree’s ashes while Brett and Allison, who are the Hale Pack’s resident gun specialist, took out their guns and flipped off the safety. The rest of the Hale Pack members quickly transformed into their Beta form – human form with their faces half-shifted, along with their claws and fangs out.

Stiles quickly used her magic to run forward, ahead of her pack. The instant they ran out of the forest towards the abandoned bomb shelter, out of nowhere, at least more than a hundred vampires appeared in front of the bomb shelter, hissing and growling at them.

To her left, Stiles heard the first shot fired. She knew immediately that Brett was the one to be the first to fire the gun, knowing how trigger-happy he is around vampires. Stiles saw one of the vampires going down instantly, squirming around in pain on the ground. Soon after, numerous loud shots followed after from all around the area. Stiles knew that the rest of them had began to attack as well and hopefully that their element of surprise would take out as many of Tristan and Aurora’s vampires as possible.

As usual, the Hale pack would automatically group themselves in threes. Laura, Jordan and Kira grouped together. Cora, Isaac and Derek acted as one unit. Scott, Allison and Malia acted as another. Jackson and Lydia tag-team each other with Brett covering their backs. Boyd, Erica and Theo worked together while the twins, Ethan and Aiden, along with Danny grouped together. Lastly, Hayden, Liam and Mason worked as one unit.

As for Stiles, she began blasting any of the vampires’ heads within her vicinity. Using the energies from her pack, Stiles was now twice as fast as her normal speed and blasting the surrounding vampires into pieces.

Stiles was impressed by how well trained and organized her pack was, facing a big crazy mob of vampires. She could see that they were holding on their own against the vampires, along with the help from the Vieux Carré vampires and the Crescent Wolf pack.

In the huge crazy mess of fighting, Stiles was the first one to get through to the entrance of the bomb shelter. She blasted the locked door out of her way and began to descend the steps. Several steps down, she heard Laura calling out to her. She turned to see Laura, Jordan and Kira at the doorway, looking in.

“How’s outside?” Stiles asked.

“It’s under control from the looks of it.” Laura answered as she walked down the stairs, “Let’s just get it done and over with. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

The four of them continued downwards until they reached the ground. Laura, Jordan and Kira started sniffing the air before Laura pointed to one of the 2 tunnels.

Laura pulled Stiles back and took the lead with Jordan while Kira was behind Stiles, keeping a lookout, just in case any of the vampires appeared.

Out of the blue, Stiles heard Bonnie’s voice in her head.

“Stiles?” Bonnie telepathically called out.

“Yes?” Stiles answered.

“I’m almost reaching.” Bonnie told her, “I’m with Damon, Elena and Jeremy. Davina is on the other side with Marcel, Hayley and Cami. How about you?”

“I’m following their scent with Laura, Jordan and Kira.”

“Okay.” Bonnie paused, “Stiles… Guns blazing or stealth?”

“Fuck that shit, they already knew that we are coming.” Stiles cursed out, “Obviously, we come with guns blazing. We attack the witches first while the rest of them get the vampires.”

“Noted.” Bonnie replied, “I’ll tell Davina.”

Several seconds passed by before Stiles was a couple of steps away from the end of the tunnel. Stiles could hear soft murmurings and a chanting spell that she was unsure of.

Stiles took out her pair of Glock 26s and flipped off the safety. Stiles knew that she won’t be able to get any of the centuries old vampires with the bullet but she sure as hell would shoot the black magic witches in their heads with her guns.

“Bonnie?” Stiles telepathically called out.

“Yes?”

“At the sound of my gun.” Stiles told him.

“Alright.”

Stiles mouthed out an invisibility spell, “ _Invisique_.”

In the middle of the huge open space, there were 5 coffins opened, containing all 5 Mikaelson siblings. Around them were the 13 witches chanting a spell that Stiles was unfamiliar with. There were several blood drawn runes on the floor scattered around each coffin. Hundreds of black candles were lit up and placed all over the open space.

Stiles saw the 5 first-sired vampires standing there, looking over their own respective sire. Each of them had 2 vampires flanking them. She saw the looks on each of the first-sired vampires. Lucien had a smirk plastered on his face at the chaos that was happening outside. Aurora was looking to Tristan for answers while Tristan was just concentrating on his black magic witches. Dean was looking furious and wanted to intervene with the fight outside but was stopped by Lucien. Lastly, there was Ansel with a bored look on his face, as if he doesn’t even want to be down here at all.

Stiles stepped out from the tunnel and quickly took aimed at the first witch that she saw and shot her in the back of the head, killing her instantly.

All hell breaks loose after the first shot that was fired.

Laura, Jordan and Kira ran out from behind her and quickly attacked the nearest vampires, taking a couple of them down in a split second.

Bonnie, Damon, Elena and Jeremy came in from another one of the doorway and began attacking swiftly. Stiles saw Bonnie telepathically taking down 2 of the witches.

From the other side, Stiles saw Davina coming in with Marcel, Hayley and Cami. Davina quickly threw several vampires and a couple of the witches against the wall.

In an instant, Stiles saw all 5 of the first sired vampires retaliating back and quickly knocking out Laura, Jordan and Kira.

Stiles turned herself visible and quickly blast Lucien off. Surprisingly only a huge chunk of Lucien’s chest got blow apart but he was still alive.

Stiles shouted, “ _Menedek qual suurentaa!_ ”

Within a split second, all the vampires in the room had their necks snapped and fell to the ground.

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed out after realizing that she knocked even Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Cami, Hayley and Marcel. All that was left was 5 of The Sisters. Without hesitation, Stiles blast one of the witches’ dead and shoot another in the chest.

“3 against 3?” Stiles smiled at them.

“Silly child.” One of the witches hissed out, “Do you honestly think you can…”

Stiles blasted her before you could even finish talking and shoot the other in her face, “I was getting bored…” Stiles smiled at the last remaining black magic witch.

“Bonnie, knock her out.” Stiles ordered.

Bonnie quickly telepathically knocked the witch before the witch could even retaliate.

“Well, that went well.” Davina looked at Bonnie and Stiles.

“Guess so.” Bonnie hesitantly agreed.

“Burn their bodies?” Davina asked.

“Yes.” Stiles answered, “Except for the first 5. The siblings would want their revenge on them. I would rather they focus their angers on them rather than us.”

“ _Phasmatos Incedia!_ ” Davina cast the fire spell onto the other vampires.

“What about the other witches?” Bonnie asked.

Stiles stepped forward to the witch that Bonnie telepathically knocked out and took out a syringe containing a strong tranquilizer from her jacket and jabbed it into her thighs.

“We’ll bring her back and figure out the spell from her.” Stiles answered.

Both Bonnie and Davina nodded their heads.

Stiles took out her cellphone and dialed Freya’s number. Immediately after the first ring, Freya answered, “Stiles!”

“We did it, Freya. We have your siblings. We are bringing them back.” Stiles smiled.

“Thank you, Stiles. I owe you, Bonnie and Davina.” Freya told her, “I’ll see you soon."


	14. The Death Of The Originals

“Well, I didn’t see that coming…” Stiles shrugged.

“Yup, You need to practice on your focus.” Bonnie agreed, seeing their friends knocked out by Stiles’ spell.

“How about the 5 of them?” Davina asked, “Do we tie them up or something?”

Stiles took out another 10 more syringes from her jacket and smiled at the girls, “I brought extra for the witches but since they’re all dead. I’ll just jab it into the vampires then.”

Davina rolled her eyes, “I’ll call the rest of them to help bring the siblings back to their house.”

“I’ll help you dose them.” Bonnie sighed, realizing how unconventional Stiles is.

A couple of seconds later, the rest of the Salvatore Clan, Hale Pack and some of the Crescent Wolf Pack and Vieux Carré Vampires came through the tunnels.

“Nicely done, Stiles.” Malia praised her as she walked out of the tunnel.

“Help me carry the siblings back to the house please.” Davina ordered the vampires.

Joshua and Thierry started ordering the vampires around. They had one vampire carrying one sibling while 10 vampires will act as their bodyguards. Some of them helped to carry their knocked-out friends and the last surviving black magic witch. The remaining vampires were to scout the area to ensure that no other sirelines vampires will attack them along the way.

Jackson split the werewolves into half; the first half was to clean up the dead vampires’ bodies to ensure that none of the humans would come across it while the other half were to help the Vieux Carré Vampires bring the siblings back to Freya.

Stiles and Bonnie took 2 syringes each and stabbed it into each of the 5.

“So how long do you think this would knocked them out?” Allison asked.

“On a normal vampire, a good 24 hours.” Stiles answered, “On them? I have no idea.”

Bonnie dusted off her hand after she injected the last one, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Hold up.” Stiles called out to Bonnie and Davina. She walked towards the 2 of them and grabbed each of their hand. Stiles began to telekinetically destroy all the tunnels, blocking them with the rubbles and bricks, leaving one tunnel still standing. The rest of them walked out of the last remaining tunnel before bringing it down. 

“We might as well have killed them…” Ethan said.

“And suffered the wrath of the siblings?” Stiles turned to him, “Nope. I’m not going to kill them so I would rather just delay them.”

Davina nodded her head in agreement, “We still need to figure out what sleeping spell the witches used on the siblings.”

“Where are the rest of the vampires’ bodies?” Bonnie asked the wolves.

Boyd pointed to the south, just between the bomb shelter and the lake, “They are bringing all the dead bodies there and wanted you girls to burn it all to ashes.”

The 3 witches just nodded their heads before walking towards it.

Bonnie looked up to the amount of vampire dead bodies being piled up by the werewolves, “That’s a lot of dead bodies. We can’t burn them…”

“Huh?” Stefan turned to Bonnie, “Why not?”

“Nexus Vorti.” Davina whispered.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked.

“A rare occurrence that can almost be describe as a miracle such as this. A rare event where more than hundreds of vampires were killed, if we were to burn all of them, it would release a huge amount of mystical energy that can be channel to do impossible spells.” Davina explained to all of them.

“And?” Theo asked.

“If we release that amount of energy, we need to use it immediately. If we used it for the wrong spell, it might backfire. And if we don’t use it, the New Orleans witches will be able to detect it and used it to their advantage.” Bonnie continued.

“So what do we do?” Scott asked.

“Ripped out all their hearts and throw it into the lake, then we’ll be able to burn their bodies.” Bonnie ordered them.

“It’s going to take all night.” Erica groaned.

“Then we better start now.” Stiles said as she stepped forward looking for heartless vampire bodies. 

\---

By the time all of them reached back to the Mikaelsons’ house, the sun had risen and Freya had placed the siblings in the coffins at the basement. She had tied the black magic witch to a chair in the middle of the courtyard and placed a boundary spell made out of salt and black stones around the unconscious witch. She had sent the vampires and the werewolves out leaving behind the some of the unconscious vampires and werewolves behind.

Freya immediately hugged the girls tightly; “I couldn’t thank you enough for saving them.”

“So where are they?” Stiles asked.

“In the basement, safe and protected.” Freya answered, “Now why don’t everyone of you go rest up first? It’s almost dawn.”

All of them nodded their heads and began making their way to their bedrooms and the guest bedrooms except for the vampires since they don’t need to sleep at all.

“We’ll stay here and guard this witch.” Matt said.

Freya nodded her head and told them, “Call me once Marcel wakes up or returns. There’s something that we need to discuss about.”

Stefan replied, “We will. Just go ahead and rest.”

The Salvatore Clan made themselves comfortable around the courtyard while the rest wished goodnight to one another.

It was almost 12 in the afternoon when Stiles woke up only to realize that she was alone in her room. Apparently all her pack members had woke up before her and were already at the courtyard eating and crowding around the witch. Stiles saw that Bonnie was standing just outside the boundary circle behind the witch with Bonnie’s hands placed around the witch’s head. Her eyes were closed while her brows were in deep furrows; Stiles saw several drops of sweat trickling down the side of her forehead. At the same time, the black magic witch was twitching and struggling around against the restraint.

Stiles quickly walked towards Freya and whispered, “What’s going on?”

“Bonnie is trying to get the sleeping spell that the Sisters casted from the witch.” Freya said, “I tried several of the awakening spells that I know of but none seems to be working.”

“Where’s Davina?”

“She’s in the kitchen, taking some food.” Freya answered.

Stiles walked over to the kitchen and grabbed Davina out, straight towards Bonnie. She placed her right hand on Bonnie’s right shoulder and told Davina to do the same.

“Connective Magic.” Stiles whispered, “Just clear your mind so that Bonnie can channel our energies and get the information that she needs.”

The moment Stiles finished talking to Davina; she instantly got sucked into another dimension. Everything was slightly fuzzy. As much as it was clear, there was just something off about her surroundings. The buildings, the trees, the vehicles, along with the people walking around the place were both clear and blur at the same time. She turned to her left to see Bonnie and Davina standing beside her.

“Hey girls.” Stiles greeted them, “Where are we?”

“In the witch’s mind.” Bonnie answered, “We’re in her memories.”

Both Davina and Stiles just nodded their heads.

“So how do we do this?”

“I need to go to the memory of when she became part of the Sisters but the problem is that she keeps overloading me with memories of her childhood.” Bonnie explained, “It’s a struggle.”

“What can we do to help?” Davina asked, looking around uneasily at the surroundings.

“Just try your best to relax. I’ll tap in into your energies and filter through her memories.”

“Cool.” Stiles smiled at her.

Several seconds later, their surroundings began to blur even further and started changing sceneries, locations, settings, along with hundreds and thousands of people walking in and out of the ever-changing surroundings. Stiles felt like she just looked through the witch’s entire life until it finally came to a halt.

The 3 were in a dungeon, standing at a corner, overlooking the 13 witches, all wearing their black cloaks with the hoods covering their heads. The dungeon was at least as big as 2 standard-size classrooms. There were shelves filled with hundreds of books and hundreds of glass containers. Stiles saw that half of them were filled with organs and unknown ingredients. And she swore that one of them was holding a dead fetus. The 13 witches were all busy minding their own business, some of them were flipping over the books, some of them were creating potions, some of them were practicing their spells and one of them were seated comfortably on the floor in a trance-like manner. Stiles saw movements from her left side and realize that Bonnie had stepped forward, walking towards the opposite side of the wall.

Stiles and Davina followed behind her. The wall was plastered with at least 15 pieces of paper written in a language that Stiles had no idea what it was and countless of symbols that she have seen somewhere before but couldn’t recall. Stiles could tell that it was important because both Davina and Bonnie were engrossed in it. Stiles tried her best to go through it and remember what ever it was that she could remember. After several minutes of silence, the hair at the back of Stiles’ neck stood on ends suddenly. She immediately turned around to see 13 pairs of eyes staring at her and her girls.

“Erm, Bonnie…” Stiles whispered and at the same time, the whole room began to burst in flames.

“What the fuck!!!” Stiles screamed in horror.

“Fuck!” Bonnie cursed, “It’s a failsafe plan. Damn it! Hold on to me now!”

Bonnie quickly grabbed hold of both of their hands as the surroundings began to slowly burn out into complete oblivion.

The next thing that Stiles remember was all of them sucking the air hard and seeing the Mikaelson’s courtyard again in front of them. Both Stiles and Davina staggered several steps behind after coming out from the black magic witch’s mind and Bonnie returning their magical energies back.

“Whoa!” Stiles called out, trying to straighten herself out.

“Are the 3 of you all right?” Freya asked

“Yes.” Davina answered as she walked over to the couch.

Stiles walked towards the stairs, “I need to smoke.”

“We need to talk.” Bonnie told Freya, “But not now. Later. Sort out your stuffs with Marcel first.”

“I will. Marcel should be over soon.” Freya told her, “Do you need anything?”

“I’ll need to use your spell room for a couple of hours, please.” Bonnie told her.

“Sure thing.” Freya nodded her head, “I’ll make sure nobody disturbs you.”

Bonnie went off to the kitchen to grab a drink as Stiles came down the stairs with a lit cigarette in her hand and smoking away.

“Can we kill her?” Stiles asked.

“I guess so.” Bonnie answered as she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand, “I’ve gotten something even better out of her.”

“That’s good.” Freya said, “And no, Stiles, we are not using your powers. It leaves a huge mess.”

Stiles rolled her eyes as she huffed out.

Freya waved off the boundary circle and Damon immediately flashed forward at ripped out the witch’s heart.

“Done.” Damon smiled, “I’m more than happy to clean up my mess.”

Damon flashed out with the dead body. A couple of seconds later, Marcel walked in with his entourage – Thierry, Joshua, Cami, Gia and Diego. He greeted and hugged Davina before greeting Freya.

“Freya.” Marcel greeted.

“Marcel.” Freya smiled, “Thank you for coming.”

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“I need a huge favor from the Vieux Carré vampires.”

“Name it.”

“I need you to buy every single property on St Ann Street, the whole block. I’ll pay for it, all of them.” Freya said.

“Why?” Thierry asked.

“I need the whole couple of blocks to be a fortress.” Freya replied, “I have gotten Jackson and Hayley to purchase the whole stretch of St Peter Street. The wolves would be on one side and the vampires on the opposite side, both species protecting the siblings.”

“Are you sure about that Freya?” Gia looked completely unsure at her.

“A fortress or a castle of New Orleans, if you would think of it.” Freya turned to her, “All of us protecting one another against any attacks and at the same time, our location is the most centralized. Makes it easy for us to reach to any locations in New Orleans within minutes.”

Marcel nodded his head in agreement with Freya’s suggestion, “I guess, I can get it done by the end of the week. How about the wolves? Do they need help with getting the properties?”

“I’m not sure.” Freya said, “But I will leave it in your capable hands to sort it out with Hayley and Jackson.

“Sure thing.” Marcel smiled at her, “I’ll get my guys on it.”

Immediately Marcel pulled his entourage aside and started giving them orders.

\---

It was almost dinnertime when Bonnie came out from Freya’s spell room.

“Hey there. Feeling better?” Freya asked as soon as Bonnie steps out of her room.

“Exhausted.” Bonnie sighed, “I need your help though. Stiles and Davina’s help as well, after dinner obviously. I’m starving.”

The Salvatore Clan and the witches gathered in the kitchen and had their dinner. Stiles could see that everybody was trying their best to relax and not be stress out about their current situation but it was so obvious on all their faces.

Freya’s expression was filled with uncertainty as she played around with her food. Davina was constantly looking around the room expecting something to happen or for Marcel to walk in. Bonnie was leaning her head against Jeremy’s shoulder while he fed her with small bites. The rest of them were just playing around with their food and making small conversations about everything else but the current issues at hand.

As for Stiles, she was sitting cross-legged on the countertop, puffing out her cigarette away with a glass of red wine in her hand.

“That’s all you’re having?” Caroline asked Stiles.

“I’m still full from my late lunch.” Stiles replied.

“Okay…” Caroline shrugged.

Stiles finished up her glass and put it into the sink, “We’re done?”

Davina stood up, “I lost my appetite hours ago.”

“Same here.” Bonnie sat up straight.

“Let’s go to the spell room then.” Freya suggested, “Hopefully we can wake my siblings up and let them finish this once and for all.”

Bonnie turned to her clan, “Guard this house. We will be busy for an hour or so.”

All 9 vampires gave a somber nod to Bonnie.

The 4 of them walked into the spell room and Freya cast a silencing spell across the doorway. Stiles saw 15 pieces of paper placed on the table filled with the symbols and writings of what she had previously seen in the witch’s mind.

“What’s this?” Stiles asked.

“The sireline unlinking spell.” Bonnie answered softly.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” Freya asked as she approached the table and began flipping through the papers.

“How is this possible?” Davina asked in surprised.

As the 3 witches flipped through the papers, Bonnie answered them, “I’m not sure but that’s what it says. Apparently they were able to get hold of the spell that Esther used to create the vampires and reverse-engineered it or something.”

“Unlinking my siblings to the entire race dedicated to protecting them?” Freya looked up, “What do we need?”

“Are you sure, Freya?”

“Yes!” Freya answered with absolute in her voice, “Unlinking them will allow us to attack these bastards with no hesitation, with no obligations. No allegiance, my siblings will be free from their thrones.”

“Okay…” Bonnie came forward and took the papers, “It’s your call.”

“So what do we need?” Freya asked again.

“All 5 of their bodies in a pool of water, with their wrists cut out. Letting the blood flow into the waters.” Bonnie began. “We’ll need 33 black candles to channel the spell. 5 vampire hearts; one from each of the sirelines to tap into their mystical link. 5 raw uncut diamonds to purify them.”

“I can get it all by midnight.” Freya told them, “Get your vampires to shift my siblings out and turn the courtyard into a makeshift pool or something.”

“Hold on!” Stiles said, “Freya, we still don’t have the awakening spell to wake your siblings up.”

“I got something even better plan.” Freya waived off the silencing spell and walked out of the room.

“I guess that settles it then,” Stiles shrugged as she followed Freya out of the room.

The 3 of them walked out to look for the rest of the Salvatore Clan to help them out. Bonnie had Elena and Caroline went out to buy the biggest inflatable pool that they could find. She sent Lorenzo, Alaric and Matt to follow Freya and keep a look out for her. She had Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler bring out the siblings from the basement and into the courtyard.

Stiles went up to her room and grabbed her cell. She immediately dialed for her pack and asked them to come over to the Mikaelson’s house within the next hour. On the other side of the building, Davina was calling for Marcel and Hayley to bring their entourage over.

Within the next hour, 20 members of the Crescent Wolf pack, 20 members of the Vieux Carré vampires, the Hale pack and the Salvatore clan, along with Freya were all gathered at the Mikaelson’s courtyard.

“This is it.” Bonnie raised her voice as she began. “An unlinking sireline spell. We will be unlinking the entire vampire race from the Original siblings. Once we begin, every single vampire will feel as if they are on fire. All of you will feel as if you are being burn to death but it’s only temporary. It will pass through. Once the spell is complete, all of you should be alive.”

“Unlinking us from the siblings?” Damon asked hesitantly, “Are you sure about this?”

Bonnie shrugged, “It’s Freya’s called.”

“So what do you need us to do?” Jeremy asked Freya.

“I need every single Vieux Carré vampires and Crescent werewolves in this compound by half an hour before midnight.” Freya ordered, “I want all the werewolves to be fully armed. The werewolves will be the first line of defence followed by the vampires. It has been more than 20 hours since we rescued my siblings, for all I know, those ungrateful bastards might have already set a series of plans in motion.”

“Erm…” Damon raised his hand and wiggled his finger.

“Yes!” Freya rolled her eyes.

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” Damon asked sarcastically.

“Think of it this way, Damon dear…” Freya began, “If we were to wake my siblings up now, the sirelines will still be hunting my siblings. They will want to ensure the survival of their own lines. They will capture and keep my siblings in hiding for the rest of eternity. Now if we unlink them from these idiots, my siblings will declare war on all of them. They won’t have to hold back at all.”

“But…” Alaric interrupted.

“I understand that you might be worried about where you stand in all this mess. Trust me when I say that my siblings will remember your loyalty.”

“Okay then!” Damon clapped his hands and immediately stood up, “Let’s do this!”

He quickly grabbed the inflatable pool and began to inflate it in the middle of the courtyard. Marcel got his entourage to call for the rest of the Vieux Carré vampires while Hayley and Jackson call for the rest of the Crescent Wolf pack members.

They began to fill up their entire pool with water until it was at least a feet deep and once it was filled, they carried all 5 siblings and placed them into the water. Stiles and Davina placed the 33-lit black candles around the pool in 1 big circle while Bonnie placed the diamonds in the siblings’ mouths. Freya grabbed the 5 vampires’ hearts that she had acquired earlier and placed them on top of her siblings’ chest. By the time, they were almost done; it was a minute to midnight. All the werewolves were armed on the outside perimeter of the compound while the vampires were scattered all around the house, on their guard for any attacks.

“You’ll need to cut both their wrists now.” Bonnie told Freya, “A cursed blade that won’t allow them to heal up while we cast the spell.”

Freya nodded her head and telekinetically called upon the blade, “Got it.”

She began to cut her siblings’ wrists, beginning with Elijah first, then Niklaus, followed by Kol and Rebekah and lastly, Henrik’s wrist. Their blood began to bleed out of their bodies and beginning to fill the pool with it, making the water turned deep red. Freya stepped out of the pool with water and blood dripping down her legs and stood aside.

“Let’s do this.” Bonnie looked to both Stiles and Davina as they stood at 3 corners of the pool at exactly the stroke of midnight.

“ _Nemo unus anmabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanquinatum venetus barkael meh_.” Bonnie chanted first, followed by Davina and lastly, Stiles.

As they were chanting the spell, they saw all the vampires were squirming around in pain and screaming and shouting in pain. All of them dropped onto the floor and Stiles could literally see their skins bubbling up as if they were being burnt from their insides. The 3 of them continued chanting for what felt like a good 10 minutes until all 3 of them were thrown against the wall.

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed out as she groaned in pain. She looked up and saw that all the vampires had stop squirming around and were slowly healing from the spell.

“Did it work?” Damon groaned out from across the room.

“I have no idea.” Freya said, “Quick, help me get them out of the water and into their coffins.”

Instantly, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler flashed over and carried the siblings out.

“Caroline and Elena, collect the water. Do not throw any of them away at all. I will need them later.” Freya ordered them.

Caroline, Elena, Cami and Gia went to grab several pails and slowly transferred the water over. Bonnie, Davina and Stiles slowly walked over to Freya to check if she needs any help.

“Freya?” Stiles called out.

Freya ignored her as she grabbed 5 huge glass bottles and placed them at the edge of each sibling’s coffin. Stiles could see that her eyes were beginning to get watery. Then before anybody could react, Freya had telekinetically summoned 5 white oak stakes from her spell room and all 5 stakes were levitating on top of the chest of each sibling.

“This is how we’ll know.” Freya whispered as tears began to stream down her face and motioned her hand downwards as all 5 stakes pierced into the siblings’ chests.


	15. The Links Of The Witches' Magic

Stiles screamed, “FREYA, NO!!!”

Instantly all 5 bodies burst into flames.

“Shut up, Stiles!” Freya demanded.

“I’m still here!” Damon smiled as he walked towards Elena and grabbed hold of her, “We’re still here.”

“Freya, what are you doing?” Bonnie demanded.

“I know what I’m doing.” Freya said as she stood at the end of Elijah’s coffin, watching her siblings being burnt to ashes.

“The prophecy?” Stefan asked.

“We make our own rules.” Freya answered while she continued staring at her siblings, “I’m not going to let some ancient 700 plus year old prophecy dictate my life.”

All of them were crowded around the coffins, watching the original siblings, the first made vampires, slowly turning to ashes, right in front of their eyes. The vampires thank to whatever god it is out there for the fact that the spell worked and that they are still surviving.

“Nexus Vorti.” Davina whispered.

“Exactly.” Freya gave a small smile.

“Freya, what are you trying to do?” Hayley growled out accidentally.

“I am planning to bring back my siblings. All 6 of them using the Nexus Vorti.”

“You’re bringing back Finn?” Marcel look bewildered.

“What is a twin sister without her twin brother?” Freya continued staring at the flames.

“All 7 Mikaelson siblings huh?” Stiles asked aloud to no one in particular.

“I have always been looking for a way to bring Finn back but either you need to be as powerful as my mother or my aunt or you get a one-time deal with the ancestral spirits.” Freya began explaining; “When Bonnie told me about the unlinking sireline spell, my mind knew that it would exude enough magic to create the Nexus Vorti and it would be enough to only bring back Finn.”

Freya paused and began circling all 5 of her siblings’ coffins. In Stiles’ head, she was thinking that Freya was doing it for dramatic effect and just rolled her eyes.

“But I needed another Nexus Vorti.” Freya stopped at Rebekah’s coffin, seeing that her body has completely turned to ashes, “Another Nexus Vorti to link my siblings’ lives to one another.”

Freya chanted, “ _Venez sanguinem au moi._ ”

Instantly, all of Rebekah’s ashes began to float in the air and went into the glass jar by itself.

“Two Nexus Vorti. Both would be powerful enough to bring back all 6 of my siblings. My family would be reunited once more.”

Soon, the rest of the siblings’ bodies turned to ashes. Freya chanted the spell once again and all the ashes went into their respective glass jars.

“Erm, question!” Stiles called out, raising her hand and getting a few eye-rolls from several of the people there.

“Yes?”

“So where is this Nexus Vorti that you are talking about?” Stiles asked, with her hands flailing around.

“Sometimes, I really do wonder how is it possible that you’re even a witch?” Freya sighed before answering her question, “The pool of water collected. It’s filled with the blood of my siblings and the essence of their mystical energies.”

“Cool!” Stiles smiled at her, “So when do we do it?”

“On the night of the first full moon.” Freya looked up to all of them as she telekinetically tightens the covers of all the jars.

“What?!?!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“That is too long, Freya.” Davina countered, “A week is too long to wait.”

“I got no choice.”

“The Nine Covens will know.” Davina told her in a scared voice, “They will know and come for it. They will attack you with the powers of the ancestors.”

“And that is why I need the Crescent Wolf pack and the Vieux Carré vampires surrounding the house. We will be under attack by the vampires and the witches in these seven days. I’m not worried about the vampires; I’m more concerned with the witches. We will discuss this further in the morning when I’m no longer weary.” Freya told them, signaling the end of the discussion.

“Fuck Yes!” Stiles exclaimed in agreement, “Let’s all get some fucking sleep first. Wake up bright and fucking early tomorrow. Come up with several brilliant fucking strategies for us not to get kill in this fuck up situation!”

All eyes turned to Stiles immediately.

“I tend to use a lot of vulgarities when I’m tired and sleepy.” Stiles shrugged it off, “Fuckers!”

\---

The next morning, all of them were already at the courtyard having brunch, a huge spread was laid out by the vampires.

Several books were laid out on one of the coffee tables. Freya had decided that she would need every single protection spell that they could muster up in these 7 days while waiting for the full moon.

Out of the blue, Davina, who was flipping through one of the books while eating the waffles, started to convulse and fell to the ground from her chair.

Marcel shouted and immediately flashed over to her, “DAVINA!!!”

Marcel grabbed her and held her down to prevent herself from shaking uncontrollably further. All of them began to crowd around the 2 of them but still giving them some breathing space. Several seconds later, Davina stopped shaking and just laid limped on the floor, Marcel carried her bridal-style and placed her onto the nearest couch.

“What the fuck just happened?” Marcel demanded from Freya.

“I’m not sure.” Freya answered before turning to Cami, “Does she have any illnesses that you know of?”

“Nope,” Cami replied, “She is healthy, the last time, she felt sick was almost a year ago from a flu or something.”

“I don’t want to think of the worst…” Bonnie told them, “It could probably be nothing…”

“We’ll just have to wait until she wakes up.” Hayley told them. Marcel placed himself at Davina’s feet while the rest of them slowly went back to their seats. Several minutes later, Davina softly shifted and groaned out as she opened her eyes.

“Hey D!” Marcel moved to her side.

“Hey…” Davina gently answered as she pushed herself up.

“Are you alright?” Marcel asked.

“Nope.” Davina told him as she seated herself up.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked from the other side of the courtyard.

“Why?” Bonnie asked at the same time.

“I think the elders might have found out…” Davina hesitantly answered. She got up and threw out her hand and nothing happened. She began waiving her hand around a couple more times and nothing moved.

“What happened to your telekinetic powers?” Stiles walked over to her.

“Remember when I told you that New Orleans witches are different from other witches?” Davina began.

“Yes…” Stiles replied unsure of where she was going with it.

“Powers of born and bred New Orleans witches can be blocked by the Regent or the elders of the Nine Covens.” Davina continued, “I think my powers are being blocked by them.”

“Fuck!” Freya cursed.

“Can we unblock them?” Bonnie asked, ignoring Freya. Stiles could see that Freya was thinking of a back-up plan. With one more witch down, it’s going to be quite hard to fight back against their enemies.

“If we stepped out of New Orleans?” Davina shrugged, “The ancestors has no control outside of New Orleans.”

“Hold up.” Stiles looked up at the witches, “Connective magic?”

“Stiles, my powers are block. I doubt I can tapped into both Bonnie and your magic.” Davina answered her.

“No, not ours. Your family, the same group of people that I linked you up with.” Stiles told her and began listing off their names, “Marcel, Cami, Thierry, Joshua, Aiden, Hayley and Jackson.”

“Stiles, you know my connective magic is still not that strong.” Davina countered, “I still need practice. It took you years to practice it, I doubt I can do it within 7 days.”

“The difference is that I had to do it alone. You have me to help you. And now, you have Bonnie as well.” Stiles smiled.

“Huh?” Bonnie looked confused.

“This is what is going to happen for the next few hours or most probably the whole day.” Stiles started, “Bonnie is excellent at telepathy. I am great at Connective Magic. So I’m going to tap into Bonnie’s powers and give the both of you a crash course on tapping into the energies of your families without knocking them out.”

“We’ll need to start now.” Davina told her, “If the ancestors are blocking my powers, they might be attacking us sooner rather than later. We need to be ready before they attack us.”

“Go to my spell room now!” Freya ordered them, “I’ll deal with the protection and boundary spell around this house.”

“Are you sure, Freya?” Stiles looked to her.

“13 vampires, 13 werewolves and 13 humans.” Freya glared hard at the girls.

Bonnie gasped, “The 3 fold protection spell?”

Stiles’ eyes blow wide open, “Freya! You need a coven to do that spell!”

“And I am a coven of 13 witches on my own.” Freya retaliated, “You know damn well!”

“All right.” Davina said, “We’ll help you with the protection spell first so that it will be easier and faster.”

“Okay.” Freya just nodded her head.

Freya turned to Marcel, “Get me 13 of your vampires. I’ll just put them to sleep for the next few days until the next full moon.”

“Just put them to sleep?” Marcel asked.

“Just sleep.” Freya replied and turned to Hayley, “Same for you. Get me 13 of your werewolves.”

Hayley nodded her head.

“How about the humans?” Elena asked.

“That’s where I need your help. Go out and compel 13 humans to come back here. Make sure that they are humans, not witches.” Freya ordered the Salvatore Clan.

Immediately all of them began to get to work. As for the Hale pack, Stiles sent them to purchase as many weapons as possible, along with extra magical herbs and ingredients for Freya.

An hour later, all of them were back except for the Hale pack. Marcel brought his 13 vampires, Hayley brought her 13 werewolves and the Salvatore clan returned with 13 compelled humans.

The witches began to collect a vial of blood from each of them. Freya asked the Salvatore clan to grab pillows and blankets from the guestrooms so that they would be comfortable. She had some of the Vieux Carré vampires cleared out all the furniture from the courtyard, making it completely spacious and empty. She told the 13 vampires to lie down at the north of the courtyard, the 13 werewolves to lie down at the southeast of the courtyard and lastly, the 13 compelled humans to lie down at the southwest of the courtyard. The Salvatore clan passed around the pillows and blankets to their 39 guests as they make themselves comfortable.

Freya had the girls create a huge salt circle around the respective 3 groups. Freya told the 39 vials of blood and began mixing all of them in a huge bowl. She grabbed several crystals and placed them inside the blood-filled bowl.

Once the girls were done, Freya walked over to each circle and drew 3 runes outside of each salt circle using the blood. She then grabbed the blood soaked crystals and placed them around the perimeter of the house.

After she was done, she dipped her fingers into the bowl of blood and drew a big circle using it in the middle of the courtyard and sat cross-legged in the middle of the blood circle.

“Bonnie, sit with the werewolves. Davina, sit with the humans. Stiles, sit with the vampires.” Freya told them in a trance-like voice.

The girls respectively sat cross-legged beside the circles.

“Clear your mind. I shall be using your bodies to channel each circle.” Freya began and snapped her fingers, instantly all 39 of their guests fell asleep.

Before Stiles even knew what was happening, Freya began chanting in a language that she did not even understand. It sounded eastern European to her but she wasn’t sure. Several seconds later, she felt a strange sensation passing through her body. She felt the energies of the 13 vampires passing through her, intertwining with her own energy and being pull to the blood circle. The sensations continued on for a good 15 minutes before Freya gave one final scream of the spell and felt backward from exhaustion.

Bonnie, Davina and Stiles got up and quickly rushed over to her side. Stiles slowly pull her upwards in a sitting position. Out of nowhere, Cami appeared with a glass of water and gave it to Freya. She took a long drink before passing it back to Cami.

“It’s done. The protection spell is bind to them. As long as they are safe, nothing can penetrate through the boundaries.” Freya slowly told them.

“That’s good. We should be safe until the full moon then.” Stiles smiled widely.

“There’s a downside to it.” Freya looked up to all of them.

“Which is?” Caroline asked, looking worried.

“The 4 of us can’t leave the compound at all. The 39 of them are the energies being used to raise the boundary spell. The 4 of us are the conduits channeling their energies so if anything happens to one of us, the boundary will fall through.”

“Cool.” Stiles shrugged, “1 week of staying indoors, I can catch-up on my assignments and practicing on other spells, I guess.”

Davina looked to the rest, “My powers are block. 1 week for me to figure out how to get back, that will keep me busy.”

“I guess so. I’ll just need Jeremy and the rest to transfer all of stuffs over to whichever property within the block that they purchase.” Bonnie answered.

“All right then.” Freya slowly stood up, “I need to rest and recoup my energy.”

“Okay. The 3 of us would be in your spell room figuring out the connective magic links.” Davina told her.

As Freya made her way up to her bedroom, the rest of them just stood and watch her until she was in closed the door of her bedroom.

“So…” Stiles looked around at them.

“I’ll get the rest of the werewolves to move in to the houses by tonight.” Hayley said as she grabbed hold of Jackson’s hand.

“Get Laura to help arm every single house.” Stiles told her.

“Will do.” Hayley replied and walked out of the compound with Jackson and Aiden in tow.

“Same here.” Marcel told the witches, “I’ll get my guys to move in by tonight as well.”

“Alright then. See you guys later.” Davina replied, “And please be careful. The elders are hell bent on getting the siblings’ ashes now.”

Davina, Bonnie and Stiles went to Freya’s spellroom to begin their connective magic practice.

“This is going take quite some time.” Stiles began as she grabbed a chair and sat at the table.

“What do we need?” Davina asked.

“A circle of salt around us and 3 glasses of clear water.”

“All right.” Bonnie said as she grabbed a can of salt and began to form a huge salt circle around them while Davina went to the kitchen and came back with 3 glasses of water.

Stiles took it and placed the glasses in front of each of them.

“Take a seat please.” Stiles told them and held out her hands. “Now grab each other’s hands and clear your mind.”

Bonnie took a seat on Stiles’ right while Davina sat to her left. The three of them held each other’s hands.

“Now, Bonnie, I need you to link our minds.” Stiles said, “Close our eyes.”

All 3 of them close their eyes and instantly they were sucked into the darkness.

“Calm yourself.” Stiles’ voice came out in a soothing tone. None of them could see each other in the darkness.

“Where are we?” Davina asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

“A beautiful place.” Stiles’ soothing voice answered.

“What’s the next step?” Bonnie’s voice bounced off the darkness.

“First step, think of your family, the group of people that I linked you guys up with using the spell. The happiest moment that you guys have with each of them. Individually.” Stiles told them.

“Like this.”

Instantly a glowing apparition of a smiling Isaac appeared beside Stiles, illuminating the darkness. Stiles could see both Davina and Bonnie standing a couple of feet away from her with a shock expression on their faces.

“Now this is Isaac. He’s my favourite. He’s like my baby brother, that’s why it’s the easiest for me to conjure him up.” Stiles told them, “My happiest moment with him? It’s when he told me that I’m the big sister that he always wished for.”

Davina stepped forward trying to touch the apparition but her hand just passed through it, slightly disrupting it as if it was a huge thick smoke.

“The hardest part of connective magic is coming up with that one exact moment of happiness that you have with each of your person. You may think that it’s your happiest moment but until their apparition doesn’t fully appear in front of you, then that is not your happiest moment with them.” Stiles explained to them.

“I’ll dismiss him. Now it’s your turn to pick just one person first and think of your happiest moment with them. Take your time. Do not rush it because it has to be perfect.” Stiles continued as she dismissed Isaac’s apparition and they were there in the darkness again.

Stiles could tell that both Davina and Bonnie were seriously thinking of their happiest moments with their friends and family. Living in the supernatural world, growing up as a witch, fighting against other witches, werewolves and vampires, Stiles knew that it will be hard for them to find that one specific moment with each respective person.

After what felt like an hour just sitting around in the darkness, an apparition began to slowly form beside Bonnie first. It was a blur and dim apparition of a guy. Stiles was sure who it was but slowly it began to become more clearer and she immediately recognized it as Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie’s boyfriend.

“Nicely done, Bonnie!” Stiles cheered her, “Now you don’t have to worry about him disappearing, he would only disappear until you mentally wished it away. So now think of the next person while we wait for Davina.”

“Sure thing.” Bonnie smiled at her.

Slightly 15 minutes later, another apparition began to slowly form beside Davina. A couple of minutes later, an apparition of Marcel appeared beside her.

“Yay!” Stiles screamed in joy, “Good job, Davina!”

“Thank you, Stiles.” Davina replied.

“Okay. Now the next step…” Stiles began as she stood up and at the same time, an apparition of Isaac reappeared back, “I need you to imagine bright gold ribbons appearing and beginning to intertwine with you.”

At the same time, several shiny bright gold ribbons began appearing from behind Stiles and began wrapping themselves around her with the ends flapping around.

“Now…” Stiles continued, “Imagine the gold ribbons appearing around your apparition as well.”

The gold ribbons appeared around Isaac’s apparition and started wrapping around him as well.

“The trick is… Do not imagine or force your ribbons to grab hold of the apparition’s ribbons. In doing so, you are actually draining the energies of your apparition’s real body. I learnt that the way.” Stiles stated.

“Instead, just let your ribbons roam free by itself. It took me months but slowly…” The ribbons around Isaac’s apparition began to stretch themselves and grabbed hold of Stiles’ ribbons; they began to tie themselves into several knots.

“And once they have tied into knots, the energies would flow through freely without you having to worry if you drained them out.” Stiles smiled.

“7 days should be enough for both of you to practice. Davina, you have to link up to 7 other people while you, Bonnie, you have to link up to 9 other people.”

“You sure Stiles?” Davina asked.

“I’m sure.” Stiles told them, “You have me to guide you. Soon, you’ll be able to do this.”

Instantly, all 21 apparition of the Hale pack members appeared behind Stiles making the dark empty space as bright as daytime. Hundreds of long flowy bright shiny gold ribbons appeared all around the Hale pack and started flipping and intertwining with each other. It was as if seeing a live lightshow playing to an upbeat dance music. Several seconds later, all the gold ribbons managed to tie themselves into knots with Stiles’ ribbons. Both Bonnie and Davina could see the energies flowing through easily to Stiles’ body.

With a snap of a finger, everything just completely disappears and the space went dark again only to be lit by the apparition of Kol and Jeremy.

Stiles smiled widely at them, “And if we practice this right, which I am utterly confident of, we might just be able to tap into each other along with our magical battery packs.”

Davina’s eyes blow wide open.

Bonnie stuttered, “Stiles… You have 21… I have 9 and Davina has 7…”

“That’s 37 bodies of mystical energies.” Davina exclaimed.

“The Triquetra Coven. The power of a 100 witches.” Stiles looked at both of them. “It’s a start…”


	16. The Return Of The Originals

Surprisingly for the next couple of days, it was rather quiet.

Freya managed to recoup her strength and maintain the boundary spell easily.

Hayley and Jackson had the entire Crescent Wolf pack shifted over to the houses on St Peter Street within the next 48 hours. All 164 werewolves plus the 21 Hale pack werewolves had spread themselves out along the whole block. Hayley and Jackson had strategically placed the members in each house and armed them with enough weapons for several battalions.

Marcel had the entire 203 Vieux Carré vampires shifted in to the houses on the opposite end, St Ann Street within 24 hours. Along with that, Marcel convert one of the houses into a huge gym / training place for all of them to train. He needed all of his vampires to be ready to face against thousands of centuries old vampires. He needed every single one of them to be at the top of their game if a war amongst the sireline was to break out anytime.

For now, he could tell that all 5 of the firsts were wondering what had happened and all of them were waiting for the right moment to retaliate back against the siblings. He had sent out his vampires to compel several humans in the city to keep a lookout on all the other sirelines’ vampires. From the looks of it, it was very quiet, as if it was the calm before the storm.

Davina also had Marcel, Cami, Thierry, Joshua, Aiden, Hayley and Jackson moved into the Mikaelson’s house. Using the reason that it will be easier for her to practice her connective magic. Also because they are family and she need them to be with her in this trying time.

The Salvatore Clan had moved in into some of the guestrooms of the Mikaelson’s house. Damon shared with Elena, Stefan shared with Caroline, Jeremy shared with Bonnie, Matt bunked in with Tyler and lastly, Alaric shared with Lorenzo. At Bonnie’s request, the clan moved in so as to keep a lookout for her and allow her to practice her connective magic.

The last one of their fragile alliance – the Hale Pack, shifted into a building exactly beside the Mikaelson’s house. A 3-story mansion with a huge living room, a kitchen, a library, a huge dining room, an entertainment room, an office, a basement, a green house, 10 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms that was easily purchased hassle-free. Even though, Stiles had wanted for them to move in to the Mikaelson’s house, all of them said no to it immediately. Laura said that the vampires’ scent was getting more and more overwhelming for them.

As for the 3 witches, in a span of 48 hours, both Davina and Bonnie were able to conjure up all the apparitions of those that are linked to them. The only problem that they were having right now was trying to let the golden ribbons of the apparitions to grab hold of their own golden ribbons. Bonnie managed to linked up to Jeremy only but had trouble trying to let the energies flow. As for Davina, she managed to only make Marcel’s ribbons appear but not link to her though.

They still have another 5 more days to practice before the full moon. Even though it might be rushing but to Stiles, she thinks that it’s enough time for them to properly practice connective magic and link each other up.

\---

It was the morning of the full moon.

Everything was quiet as Stiles got up, lit her cigarette and walked out of her room. She tied her hair into a messy bun, wearing an oversize black X-Men t-shirt as she walked down the stairs. She was surprised by how early she had waked up. She decided to grab some cereal or whatever there was in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen puffing out her cigarette away. She grabbed one of the many cereal boxes and the carton of milk from the refrigerator and poured herself some. She put out her cigarette and began eating her breakfast.

She was surprised by how quiet this morning was. Several minutes later, she heard Marcel’s voice shouting for Freya.

“FREYA!!!” Marcel shouted again as he came into the courtyard.

Immediately the whole house started getting busy. Stiles could hear some of the vampires getting grumpy at being woken up. Stiles quickly made her way to the courtyard and saw most of them coming out of their bedroom, along with Freya wearing a black silk robe coming down the steps.

“Marcel, what’s all this screaming about?” Freya demanded.

“The witches are retaliating.” Marcel growled out.

“What do you mean?” Hayley asked.

“I wasn’t sure at first.” Marcel started explaining, “But for the past few days more and more vampires are being killed each day. A couple of hours after Davina’s powers were blocked; some of my guys saw the witches beginning to hunt the vampires.”

“Was any of your men killed? Are they all safe?” Jackson interrupted.

Marcel shook his head, “No. I told them to hide at the sight of any witches. Our main priority right now is to be on the defense, not on the offense. And I can’t afford to lose any of my guys at all.”

“Which sirelines are they killing?” Damon asked gleefully.

“They killed at least a hundred or so from all 5 sirelines.” Marcel answered, “My people on the streets said that they are doing it systematically.”

“Meaning?” Stiles asked.

“The witches attacked as a coven, as a group. It seems that the Nine Covens are beginning to act as one.”

“Did any of the witches get killed?” Freya asked, sounding worry even though she was still trying to protect her siblings.

“One of the Harvest witches but other then that, none of the witches were killed. They are really uniting as one, protecting themselves and attacking any of the vampires that they come across.”

“Fuck!” Davina cursed out, “That’s not good, that’s not good at all.”

“Why not?” Tyler asked, “Isn’t it a good thing that the witches are killing the vampires? They are helping us.”

“No!” Davina disagreed strongly, “They’re up to something. Marcel, how sure are you that they are killing these vampires?”

Marcel looked confused at Davina.

Instead Joshua was the one who answered, “Most of them were burnt to ashes while some of them had their heads cut off.”

“Do you know if any of them had their bodies taken back? Were any of the vampires kidnapped or something? Were they old or young vampires?” Davina shoot out her questions.

“D!” Thierry stopped her, “What’s with these questions?”

“I was taught that the power of an Original is equivalent to 100 newly-bitten vampires.” Davina began, “If it is true, I think the Nine Covens might be trying to get at least 100 vampires for the ascension of the new Regent of the Nine Covens of New Orleans.”

“How sure are you?” Stefan asked.

“I have only read up on one of the many ascensions of a Regent, which was Josephine La Rue. During the ascension, an offering has to be made to the ancestors. For Josephine, the lives of 5 Travellers were sacrifice. 5 Travellers handpicked by the ancestors, hunted down by the witches and sacrifice to the ancestors at the Lafayette cemetery.”

“And this time round, it’s 100 vampires?” Elena asked.

“Nope.” Stiles sighed, answering the question.

“Then?” Jeremy asked.

The 3 witches looked at each other for several seconds first before Davina answered, “The lives of the siblings…”

“WHAT?!?!” Freya screamed at them in rage, “You have no right to bargain for their lives!”

“Freya!” Stiles shouted back at her, “It was a ruse!”

“Yes, Freya” Bonnie agreed, “It was something to get the elders off our back or else they would have already started attacking us way back.”

“Now that they know we are not going to give them the siblings’, they need a back-up plan. They have blocked my powers and now, trying to get enough vampires’ energies to please the ancestors.” Davina added.

“What are the chances of them attacking us tonight?” Alaric asked.

“I’m not sure…” Davina answered with no confidence.

“Marcel?” Alaric turned to him.

“I can send some of the humans to keep a look-out for all the witches around town.” Marcel suggested.

“Yes, that will definitely be a good idea…” Freya replied, looking distracted.

“Yoohoo!” Damon wiggled his fingers in front of Freya, “You alright there, big bad sister?”

Freya shook her head gently before answering Damon, “Yes, I am. I was just thinking…”

“About?” Caroline questioned.

“Tonight. We need to be fully guarded while we cast the spell to bring my siblings back. Everything has to be perfect. The boundary spell has to be intact. The ingredients have to be accurate. I need both the werewolves and the Vieux Carré vampires to be surrounding this house as we cast the spell. I can’t afford any mistakes to happen at all. It’s my one shot tonight, a full moon and 2 Nexus Vorti.” Freya looked at all of them.

Marcel stared exactly into Freya’s eyes, “We got this.”

“Same here.” Hayley nodded her head towards Freya.

Stiles lit her 2nd cigarette of the day, suck it and blew out the smoke, “Yup. The linking spell is working well. We’ll do this shit tonight.”

“I’m confident of us.” Bonnie, who was standing in front of Jeremy, grabbed his arms and placed it around her waist as she looked to Freya.

Davina smiled, “Kol will come back. All your siblings will come back.”

“Thank you.” Freya nodded, as tears began to well up at her eyes, at the sincerity of their crazy, unexpected alliance.

\---

“So are we ready?” Stiles puffed out her smoke while sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter top with a glass of red wine.

Bonnie who was sitting at the island, eating her fruits, “As ready as we’ll ever be.”

“We’ll wait for Marcel to come back first.” Davina leaning against the other side of the island, told them, “It’s 5 minutes past 11. We have enough time.”

“So where are we casting the spell?” Stiles looked at the girls as she puffed out another.

“The ballroom, obviously.” Davina answered, “I told Joshua to get 6 bathtubs. He should be back any second now.”

The 3 of them went silent for the several minutes, all in their own thoughts.

“Hey Stiles…” Brett silently came into the kitchen walking towards the fridge, making a grab for the drinks.

“Hey Brett.” Stiles smiled at him as she took a sip of her wine.

“After this mess is all over, we are totally going backpacking in Europe.” Brett told her as he walked towards her and leaned against her. “I mean you can take a gap year or something right?”

Stiles leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “Yes. Definitely. We should go there for a month or something. The 2 of us?” Stiles winked at him.

Brett laughed, “No way in hell! I do not want Henrik to come after me, taking his girlfriend away from him.”

“Please! He’s not my boyfriend. We are just dating. We haven’t even had sex yet.” Stiles cried out, “We’ll see what happens after all this mess.”

Brett smiled, “I got your back though. And we are definitely going backpacking to Europe after all this shit.”

“Definitely.” Stiles replied and taking another sip before all of them heard Joshua’s voice. The four of them quickly walked out of the kitchen to the courtyard.

“HEY D!!!” Joshua shouted across the courtyard, walking in with Thierry, Cami, Gia, Diego and another vampire that Stiles have not seen before. Each of them was carrying a white clawfoot tub.

“Bring them over to the ballroom please.” Davina ordered them as the 6 of them walked across the courtyard avoiding the 39 sleeping bodies, sustaining the boundary spell.

They gathered in the ballroom. Bonnie asked them to lay it out in a circle with the heads of the tubs facing inwards. Davina then told them to fill all 6 bathtubs to the brim with water. Immediately Thierry, Joshua and Diego flashed over to get the pails of water.

“Where’s Freya?” Gia asked as she poured the 1st pail of water into the bathtub.

“She’s in her spell room, preparing some of the ingredients.” Stiles answered.

“Alright.” Gia answered. Several seconds later, Marcel walks in with a dozen vampires.

“Where’s Freya?” Marcel demanded.

“I’m here.” Freya answered, appearing out of nowhere wearing another one of her many silk robes, “Any news?”

“It’s a mess out there. The witches have been killing the vampires from far.” Marcel told them, “But none of them know how to attack them since they no longer have any witches on their side to do their bidding.”

“How many dead?” Davina looked to Marcel.

“More that hundred vampires are killed and several witches as well.” Marcel answered her solemnly.

“Do you think the first 5 know that the witches are chasing for the first full moon?” Freya asked Davina and Marcel.

“I doubt so.” Davina replied, “Only the witches of New Orleans know about the ritual of the ascension. And we keep it to ourselves. It’s a sacred ritual.”

Marcel turned to Freya, “Same. I doubt they would know about it since I just found out about it when Davina told me.”

“All right then.” Freya nodded, “We have roughly another half an hour before the girls can cast the spell.”

Instantly all 4 witches got to work. Bonnie readjusts the bathtubs slightly just to make sure they are in the exact right position. Stiles went to the backyard to grab the bags of muds that she had sent the werewolves to grab from the river bank a couple of hours earlier. Davina chased the rest out and went to help Stiles out. Freya went back to her room to grab a huge blanket and a pillow.

The 3 of them began pouring buckets of muds into the water and used a stick to mix it. Freya returns and lays the blanket and the pillow neatly at the side of the ballroom and went out again. She came back with 6 urns and placed them at the end of each tub. Stiles grabbed the bottle of salt and started forming a huge circle around the 6 bathtubs.

Freya got comfortable on the blanket, “Bonnie. Put me to sleep.”

Bonnie walked over, “ _Phasmatos Somnus_.”

Freya immediately went to sleep. Bonnie grabbed a knife and cut across Freya’s palm. She quickly grabbed the 6 vials that Freya had placed out and collected Freya’s blood into them. Stiles continued on drawing several runes outside the salt circle. Davina began placing 13 huge white candles around the salt circle. Stiles snapped her fingers and all 13 candles instantly lit before she went to grab the 2 huge glass jars of Nexus Vorti liquid.

Without talking to each other, all 3 of them got up and stood side by side at the end of Finn’s bathtub. Davina opened up the first urn and poured all the ashes inside, followed by Stiles pouring a measured amount of Nexus Vorti from each jar and lastly, Bonnie poured in the entire vial of Freya’s blood. They repeated the steps for another 5 more times on Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik’s ashes.

Stiles looked up to the huge grandfather clock at the end of the ballroom and saw that it was almost 5 minutes to midnight. Stiles walked out of the ballroom with Davina and Bonnie following behind her. She came into the courtyard and saw that all their friends were there.

She saw the entire Hale Pack, all 21 werewolves, on edge for the full moon but still under control of their transformations. She saw the close-knitted group of Marcel with his trust-worthy advisors, Thierry, Joshua, Cami, Gia and Diego, hurdled at one corner. She saw Hayley carrying Hope, with Jackson and Aiden and a couple of unknown werewolves at the other side of the courtyard. Lastly, she saw the Salvatore Clan, all seated together at one of the dinning table, apparently having several drinks.

Stiles cleared her throat, “Hey guys. We’ll be starting in less than 5 minutes. Please be on alert. No matter what happens, do not let anybody through that door until we come out from it.”

A series of ‘Yes’ and “All right’ ran through the courtyard.

“Wish us luck!” Stiles said as she turned around, walking back into the ballroom with the other 2 witches.

All 3 of them quickly closed the double doors of the ballroom and walked towards the middle of the 6 bathtubs. All of them stood in the centre of circle forming a circle with their backs facing each other and their bodies facing the bathtubs. Silently waiting for the grandfather clock to chime once it hits midnight.

At exactly the stroke of midnight, the first chime rang out loud across the ballroom.

Bonnie whispered, “ _The blood of the oldest living sibling._ ”

Followed by Davina, “ _The ashes of the 6 dead siblings._ ”

Then it was Stiles, “ _The magic of the Triquetra sisters._ ”

Lastly, together as one, “ _The power of the Nexus Vorti!_ ”

Then Bonnie started chanting first, “ _La cendrá á l’os, de la chair á la vie. De la cendre á l’os, de la chair á la vie. From ash to bone, from bone to blood, from blood to flesh, from flesh to life._ ”

Followed by Davina and Stiles and lastly, the 3 of them chanted the spell together. She could sense the powers coursing through her skin from the tips of fingers to the tips of her toes. Every inch of her body was vibrating with power. She could sense the powers from both Bonnie and Davina coursing through her as well as her powers passing through them. Strong powerful ancient magic passing through them as they chant. The mystical energies of the entire Hale pack, Salvatore Clan and Davina’s linking group were passing and flowing all over their bodies. Stiles could feel their powers mixing around with the Nexus Vorti, strong powerful millennium old magic, being channel through them and into each bathtub.

The 3 of them continued chanting the spell for several more minutes when Stiles felt an enormous surge of power blasting out from all 3 of them into the ashes of all 6 siblings before all 3 of them collapsed onto the floor.

Stiles groaned out loud as she pushed herself upwards. She turned and saw both Bonnie and Davina groaning out tiredly as they stood to stand up. The 3 of them looked at each other and looked at the 6 bathtubs. Nothing happened.

“Did we fail?” Stiles asked worriedly seeing that nothing had happened.

“Hold on.” Bonnie said, trying to calm her down.

“It did work. We just have to wait.” Davina insisted before looking at both of them.

The 3 of them just stood silently waiting for something to happen. A couple of minutes later, Stiles saw Henrik coming up for air from the water. Seconds later, she saw Rebekah came up for air and heard the rest of the siblings coming up for air and several coughs, followed by Niklaus roaring out loud. Then lastly, Stiles saw Freya sucked in the air hard before she sat up with her eyes blown wide open.

“It worked.” Freya whispered.

“What the fuck happened?” Kol exclaimed as he stood up from the bathtub.

“Woah!” Stiles exclaimed and before she knew it, all of them stood up and step out from the bathtub, all wet and naked. As much as Stiles was happy that their spell work, she was more excited at seeing Henrik standing in front of her in all his beautiful naked glory.

“Hey handsome!” Stiles winked at Henrik as she walked to him.

“Hey beautiful!” Henrik came over, hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, “Always knew that you’ll be the one to rescue me.”

“Welcome back, brother!” Freya ran to Finn and hugged him real tight while crying out tears of joy.

“Hello sexy!” Kol hugged Davina from the back, “Thank you!”

“Anytime.” Davina turned around and kissed him on the lips.

“How long were we gone?” Elijah asked the girls.

“Less than 2 weeks.” Bonnie answered.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Niklaus roared angrily, “Two fucking weeks!!!”

“Calm down brother!” Rebekah snapped at him.

“Calm down Niklaus!” Freya snapped at him at the same time, “We had to wait for the full moon in order to wake all of you and bring Finn back!”

Niklaus just growled at her.

At the same time, Freya telepathically speak to the 3 witches, “Do not tell them that we had to kill them with the white oak stakes. I have already wiped it out from those who knew. Just keep it to yourself; we don’t need them to know. It will just cause unnecessary drama.”

In unison, all 3 of them agreed with her telepathically.

“Tell me what has happened since I have been gone.” Finn said.

“Erm, why don’t all of you change first before we continue this?” Davina suggested looking at 6 Original vampires standing naked in front of her.

“Yes.” Elijah agreed with her as he walked out of the ballroom.

5 minutes later, the Mikaelson siblings with 3 witches were in the kitchen, updating each other what has had happened these past few days. They told the siblings about the witches attacking the vampires, along with how they rescued the siblings. Freya told them that they did not kill the first 5, wanting the siblings to have their own revenge.

Out of the blue, Elijah interrupted Freya, “Something’s wrong…”

“Same here, I feel as if a part of me is missing but I’m not sure what is it…” Rebekah agreed with him.

“What did you do, Freya?” Niklaus demanded.

Freya calmly answered him, “I needed the Nexus Vorti to bring back Finn and wake all of you up, so I had to make a choice.”

“Nexus Vorti?” Kol looked at her, “No, dear sister. Please tell me that you did not do what I think you just did.”

“I did. I unlinked all of your sirelines.”

Instantly a chorus of growls rage across the kitchen.

“Calm yourself down!” Finn shouted at them, “If Freya didn’t unlink your sireline, you will still be asleep and I will still be trapped somewhere. It is a hard choice but we did come back. All 7 of us are here together.”

“And nothing can stop us at all.” Freya told them as she took a kitchen knife and cut across her wrist, which heals instantly.

“What was that?” Stiles asked, eyes blown wide open.

“The resurrection spell that the 3 of you casted just now, I tweaked it a bit from the original spell. I had my life linked to all of my siblings. The only way to kill me now is to kill all of my siblings and there’s no way to kill my siblings without the white oak stake or if you are our mother or our aunt…” Freya smiled.


	17. The Wrath Of The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!   
> xoxo

The 3 witches and the siblings walked out of the kitchen together as one. Cami immediately flashed over and jumped onto Niklaus, kissing him and hugging him tightly. Marcel did the same to Rebekah as well.

The main players – The Salvatore Clan, The Hale Pack, Hayley, Jackson, Aiden, Marcel, Thierry, Joshua and Cami were all in the courtyard.

“Welcome back!” Joshua welcomed the siblings.

“Yes, well, it definitely feels nice to be back.” Finn smiled at him.

“Any news of the witches?” Freya asked.

“All of them are at the cemetery.” Thierry answered, “An hour before the full moon, all of them went back with several vampires’ bodies.”

“I’m not sure if they did get 100 vampires. I will need to ask around.” Marcel added.

“Even if they did not get a 100 vampires bodies, there will still be a Regent coming out from tonight.” Davina told them, “We will have to wait for their next move.”

“Why should we wait?” Niklaus arrogantly asked, “Now that we are back, all 7 Mikaelson siblings, we should show them what it truly means to be a Mikaelson.”

Finn sighed, “Niklaus, as much as I know that you love to rip everybody throats out but please, let’s be rational about this.”

“I agree with Finn, brother.” Elijah said, “It’s us against the vampires and the witches. We should deal with one problem at a time. Let’s deal with the easier problem first.”

“Exactly.” Rebekah agreed, “Let’s deal with our kids. I’ve had enough of their fucking bullshit.”

“Fine!” Niklaus gritted out, “We’ll deal with those imbeciles then we shall deal with those old hags.”

“For now, can the human members of this group please go to sleep?” Stiles flailed her hands around, “It is exhausting bringing people back from the dead!”

Niklaus growled softly, which resulted in all 21 Hale pack members growling back instantly.

“SSSHHHUUUUSSSSSHHHHH!!!” Stiles glared hard at her pack members.

Brett rolled his eyes, “He started it.”

Stiles walked up to him and smacked him at the back of his head, “Don’t!”

“Yes. We should all go and rest. Now that I have gotten my siblings back, I can remove the boundary spell and come up with a stronger spell. I need all 3 of them to be fully rested and at their best.” Freya told all of them.

With that, all of them went to their bedrooms except for the Hale pack, all of them needed to sleep together since it’s the first night of the full moon. It was as if they were all on auto mode, the guys went to the kitchen to grab as many snacks as possible while the ladies went straight up to Stiles’ bedroom to lay out all the air mattresses, blankets and pillows. They began taking turns getting in the shower, thankfully, Hayley and Jackson had a room in the compound, and so they had 2 bathrooms to use. A couple of hours later, all of them were resting comfortably in their pajamas, munching on snacks and making small conversations with one another.

“So what’s going to happen next, Stiles?” Erica asked as she leaned against Boyd’s shoulder.

Instantly the whole room went quiet and all eyes were on Stiles.

Stiles, who was in the middle of eating her chocolate ice cream, stopped mid-way. She swallowed the ice cream and smiled to them.

“Erm,” Stiles began, “I have no idea.”

“Stiles…” Laura called her; “You got us in this mess.”

“I know…” Stiles said and began playing with her ice cream, “Part of me feels guilty for dragging you guys here and just fumbling through this mess. But another part of me gets really excited to go through this huge supernatural mess. The fuck up shit is that I know that we will win this.”

“And how will we be winning this?” Cora sarcastically asked her as she played with Isaac’s curls.

“I’ll figure something out.” Stiles shrugged, “They’ll figure something out. And the prophecy did say that we are the coven that will be bestowed with the power of 100 witches. We just need to figure it out quickly.”

“If…” Lydia interrupted, “This is if only. If all hell breaks loose, I think you should do the full blood connective magic.”

“I agree.” Allison nodded her head towards Lydia.

“Same here.” Jackson gave a side smile to her.

“I think it’s our best option.” Hayden smiled as she munches on her chips away.

“Hold up!” Stiles stopped them, “We are not doing that! Remember the last time that we did it and what happened?”

“We had a beauty sleep for 3 days and 3 nights.” Aiden winked at her, resulting in some of them laughing it off.

“Are you guys sure?”

“Why don’t we take it up on a vote?” Laura suggested.

And instantly all of them raised their hands.

“Fuck all of you!” Stiles flipped them off with a smirk.

“Stiles, remember what you said the first time you did the spell?” Scott asked her, with a smile on his face.

“You felt like a goddess.” Kira answered, “In your exact words, ‘I feel like a goddess, power beyond belief,’ if I remember correctly.”

Stiles sighed out loud, “But you know what will happen right? None of you will be in the middle of all these mess!”

“Stiles, we will be fighting the war with you.” Danny said.

“Our energies or life forces or whatever mumbo jumbo it is that you suck out of us will be in you.” Mason flailed around.

“We know fully well that you can take on all of us in this room.” Theo added.

“Now the problem would be hiding our bodies safely while you wreck havoc on them.” Laura pointed out.

“Urgh!” Stiles rolled her eyes, caving in at their suggestion, “Fine, I’ll do the spell. Then it’s your job to find a safe hideout for your bodies.”

“Deal.” Lydia smiled widely.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Stiles begged them, “1 of us still needs her 8 hours of beauty sleep.”

All of them smiled at her and began wishing each other good nights before dozing off. 

\---

“RAYNA CRUZ!” Stiles yelled out in the middle of the courtyard out of the blue.

It was slightly after lunch, after they had broke the boundary spell. Marcel had sent the 13 humans off to their homes and compelled them to forget what had happened, while the 13 vampires and the 13 werewolves had been sent away to rest.

After a couple of discussion with the siblings, the deeds to the house and the several blocks surrounding the house were put under the 3 witches’ and Freya’s names. Thus it will be really hard for any of their vampire enemies to come through.

The Hale pack had gone off to be on lookout duty. It was not much of a lookout but more of Danny hacking into the entire New Orleans’ traffic camera to see the movements of any of the vampires. After a month here, Danny had finally managed to figure out how to hack into the traffic system and with the vampires’ money, they were easily able to get a huge room and filled it up with all the television screens that they needed.

“NO!!!” Niklaus roared.

“Hell no!” Finn exclaimed.

“No way in hell.” Elijah glared at Stiles.

“Absolutely not!” Rebekah shouted.

“Are you crazy?” Kol asked angrily.

“What is wrong with you?” Henrik pushed himself away from her.

“Who is Rayna Cruz?” Davina asked.

“A 200 year old vampire huntress.” Bonnie answered, “Stiles, she is a psychopath. She almost killed my entire clan. I had to cast an invisibility spell on all of my vampires, which almost drained me out. To top it off, she is immune to any spells that I cast on her and I can’t read her minds.”

Damon looked at Stiles, “Do you have a death wish?”

“Listen.” Stiles took out a stick of cigarette and lit it.

“She’s about to get serious!” Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

Stiles blew out her smoke and flipped him off, “For those of you who do not know about her history. Let’s do a quick recap. She’s a 200-year-old huntress that is stronger than any newly bitten vampire. She could easily take Joshua out. Look at it this way, we kidnapped her or something then we throw her in middle of the sirelines’ houses.”

Stiles blew out her smoke again, “On a scale of one to ten, what’s the damaged that you think she will caused to one of them?”

“She could easily kill hundred or so with that horrible short sword of hers.” Kol answered.

“I have killed her once before.” Niklaus told them, “And I have seen her came back to life after I killed her with my own hand.”

“She’s alive?” Stiles exclaimed

“I thought you knew?” Bonnie asked, “How did you plan to ask her for help?”

“Knew what?” Stiles asked her back, “I was planning to bring her back from the dead.”

“Really, Stiles?” Freya looked at her.

“What?” Stiles shrugged it off.

“Stiles!” Bonnie called her name and began explaining Rayna’s history, “Rayna has 8 lives. Back then when she was just a teenager, a vampire killed her parents. Wanting to seek revenge, she began training how to fight and killed them. But during her first fight, she lost the fight and was rescued by a group of 8 Shamans. Cutting the story short, the shamans nursed her back to health and sacrifice their lives for her to make her into a huntress with supernatural strength and speed.”

“Woah!” Stiles exclaimed.

“How did you know all that?” Marcel asked her.

“We managed to capture her once before she manages to knock half of us out and I had to cast an invisibility spell on all of us just to run away from her.”

“Well…” Freya began after several seconds of silence in the room, “I think we should use her.”

Niklaus raised his voice, “What manner of craziness is this?”

“Brother dear. All 7 Mikaelsons siblings are together. We can take turns killing her if need be but why should we kill her when we can direct her to a mutual enemy?”

“As much as this is a crazy idea.” Hayley interrupted her, “I have to agree with Stiles’ suggestion. We sent the huntress to them and when they’re all messed up and scattered, that’s when we attacked them.”

Stiles smiled widely at her, “So who else is with me then?”

A couple of hours later, Danny came into the courtyard, shouting, “GOT IT!”

Instantly every single vampire in the house flashed into the courtyard and surrounded him, while the 4 witches walked over at their own speed.

“She’s on her way. She should be reaching tomorrow morning.” Danny told all of them.

“Should we be preparing anything?” Rebekah asked her siblings.

“Yes. We need to chain her up. The strongest chains that we can find.” Niklaus ordered them.

“Really?” Stiles looked at him, “We are asking her for help. The least we could do is be civilize to her.”

“Foolish child!” Niklaus flashed to her, standing a couple of inches away from her, “Do not forget that she is a huntress at all. She will find a way to kill us if given the opportunity.”

“Fine…” Stiles gently nodded her head, “Since she is coming tomorrow morning, I’ll be in my room for the rest of the evening then. Thanks Danny for the help!”

Stiles walked away from the crowd and up the stairs to her bedroom with Henrik tagging along behind her.

\---

At the crack of dawn, Stiles woke up suddenly in her bed, feeling something amiss. She turned and saw that Henrik was no longer asleep beside her. She quickly got out from her bed and grabbed for her gun and walked out of her bedroom. There was something unsettling with the silence filling the entire house at this hour. Stiles switched the safety off her gun and slowly walked down the stairs.

The moment her feet touches the ground, she instantly heard a loud scream, followed by several curses and swear words. Stiles instantly raised her gun and began walking towards the screams. She realized that the screams were coming from the basement. Stiles opened the basement door and hear the screams getting louder as she walked down the steps.

She saw the 7 Mikaelson siblings standing, looking grim, on one side of the basement, all of them staring at a girl who was chained up to a chair, fixed to the floor. In her head, she was thinking to herself, how the hell did they even have a torture chamber in the basement without her knowing about it after staying here for several weeks.

“Hey babe.” Henrik turned to her.

“Hey handsome.” Stiles answered waving her gun around, “I take it that is Rayna Cruz.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Rayna growled at her, “Untie me from this chains!”

Rayna Cruz was surprisingly a young looking petite woman roughly in her mid-twenties, with long black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket on top of her white shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots.

“Hello Rayna, my name is Stiles.” Stiles introduced herself, “I was the one who had called for you.”

“I had a werewolf who called for me to help with the vampire problem. You’re a witch!”

“And that werewolf is a member of my pack.” Stiles smiled.

Rayna stopped struggling and took a deep breath, “All right witch. Speak.”

“Pretty much all the sirelines are here in New Orleans.” Stiles began.

“I know.” Rayna interrupted her.

Stiles glared at her, “I’m not yet finish. Anyway, your job is simple. Kill as many vampires as possible except for these 7 here, the Salvatore Clan and the Vieux Carré vampires.”

“Do I look like I know how to differentiate the vampires? I just kill them!” Rayna spat.

“Fine.” Stiles rolled her eyes, “I’ll give you all the details and the weapons that you need. I will point you to the right direction.”

“Really? That simple?” Rayna gritted, “What if I said no?”

“You can’t.” Stiles answered, “It’s in your blood to kill vampires. Now I am giving you the chance. We are giving you the chance to fulfill your bloodlust until your dying breath. And from what I have heard, you have another 7 more lives left, right?”

“6.” Rayna glared hard at Stiles.

“We will provide you with whatever weapons that you need. We will even provide you with a car for transport. Hell, I think I’m up for it! I’ll even astral project myself and join in the fun. Do we have a deal?” Stiles raised her left eyebrow and tilted her head.

“Yes” Ranya whispered angrily.

“Cool.” Stiles smiled at her before turning to Henrik, “Please untie her.”

Henrik looked to the rest of his siblings for confirmation. All of them nodded their heads except for Niklaus, who growled in frustration and flashed out of the basement. Henrik breaks the chains as told before quickly flashing beside Stiles, followed by Freya standing beside her and the rest of the siblings standing protectively around her.

Rayna stood up, dust herself off and calmly asked, “So when do we do this?”

“Well, we shall begin by having breakfast first.” Stiles began walking towards the stairs, “Come on now, we don’t want our favourite huntress to go hungry now.”

Rayna followed closely behind Stiles while the rest of the siblings walked behind the huntress.

All of them walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast even though none of the vampires eat, it was more for their human and werewolves members. Once every thing was ready, Stiles sat opposite Rayna and began eating her bacon and scrambled eggs quietly while Rayna was literally stuffing everything into her mouth as if she has not eaten for days. She told the siblings to go out of the kitchen and called for Bonnie and Davina. Surprisingly none of the siblings were against it, it was as if they were expecting Stiles to take control of the situation just because it was her suggestion. But at the same time, Stiles suspected that the siblings had came up with a back up plan should this plan of hers fail.

Stiles finished her meal and lit her cigarette and blew out her smoke. She took a sip of her coffee while waiting patiently for Davina and Bonnie to come in. A couple of minutes later, the 2 witches walked in and took a seat each beside Stiles.

“Hello Bonnie.” Rayna greeted her while eating her food.

Bonnie smiled back and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“And this is Davina.” Stiles introduced.

Rayna just nodded her head.

“Shall we start?” Davina asked, while pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Rayna stopped eating and looked up to the 3 of them, “I can start killing them once I have my sword and whatever weapons that you want to give me.”

Bonnie answered her; “We can give you something even better than weapons.”

“We can assist you.” Davina told her, “We can astral project ourselves there and make it easier for you to kill as many vampires as you need.”

Rayna nodded her head.

“Let’s do this then.” Stiles smiled.

\---

“We’re here.” Rayna whispered to the astral forms of the witches in the car.

Here was a 10 storeys building located off the Outfall Canal in a quiet secluded run down part of Terrytown.

“How many vampires does Henrik’s sireline have?” Rayna asked.

“Give or take more than 1,000 vampires.” Stiles answered.

“I might use up all 6 of my lives.” Rayna told her as she pressed hard on the pedal of the car and sped forward, knocking down the security post of the building.

Surprisingly only about 100 vampires or so came flashing out in anger to the front of the building.

“I guess most of them don’t have the daylight rings. This is going to be easy.” Rayna said as she stepped out of the car.

The astral forms of the 3 witches float through the car and stopped right in front of the car.

“Whenever you are ready, girls.” Rayna told them as she stood in a fighting stance.

The 3 of them grab hold of each other’s hands and shouted as one, “ _Menedek qual suurentaa!_ ”

Instantly, all the vampires in front of them had their necks snapped and fell to the ground.

Rayna smiled at them, “Thank you ladies.” As she quickly began stabbing all the fallen vampires and letting her Phoenix Sword sucking in their damned souls into the Phoenix Stone.

Several minutes later, Rayna was done and quickly began moving into the building. The building inside was mostly walled up and was barely lit up. It was dark and damp and had the smell of death everywhere. Within seconds, Stiles could see that the entire corridor was filled with vampires.

“Fuck it!” Rayna cursed out loud and ran straight to the action. Rayna began kicking and slashing any vampires that come her way. Seeing her in action was mind-blowing for Stiles, to see a human that is as fast and as strong as any vampires that she had ever seen. Her fighting skills were great, constantly breaking the bones of the vampires with just one move and killing them with the next move. Stiles honestly did not expect to see the full fury of the huntress. Seeing a human killing 7 vampires in less than a minute.

Several minutes later, the entire first floor corridor was filled with the broken dead bodies of the vampires. Rayna leaned against one of the doors, panting.

“Hey Rayna.” Stiles called out to her, “This is the last spell that we’ll do before it drains us out and we won’t be able to heal you after this.”

Rayna nods her head, “Just do it already.”

The 3 of them grab hold of each other’s hands again and shouted as one, “ _Menedek qual suurentaa!_ ”

Instantly all of them could feel that several hundreds of vampires in the building had their necks snapped and all 3 of them felt drained out and began to slowly fade out.

Stiles shouted, “Thanks Rayna!”

Before she knew it, she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the Mikaelson’s courtyard with Freya lying on the floor in the middle of the 3 of them. They had used Freya to ground their bodies as they astral projected to help Rayna.

“Did she do it?” Niklaus’s voice cut through the silence.

Stiles rolled her eyes while Davina stood up and stretched herself. Bonnie was the one to answered him, “I can safely say that she will be able to wipe out at least half of Henrik’s sireline before she uses up all her remaining lives.”

“That’s good then.” Niklaus smiled, seemingly pleased at the situation.

“Now, we shall wait for their next move.” Finn said as he bent down to carry Freya bridal-style back to her room.


	18. The Revenge Of The Children

All of them were gathered in the courtyard waiting nervously for any news from one of Marcel’s vampires.

Stiles was sharing a seat with Henry at one of the many huge sofa chairs in the courtyard with cigarettes in each of their hands and 2 bottles of beer in front of them. The entire Hale pack sat around Stiles and Henrik, with some of the guys seating on the floor for the lack of chairs. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Liam and Theo were busy munching on a bunch of snacks that Stiles was sure were not from the kitchen at all. Apparently they had time to do a snack run while the rest of them were busy.

Davina was seated at the other side of the courtyard, resting her head on Kol’s shoulders with their hands intertwining each other. Thierry, Joshua, Gia Diego, Hayley, Jackson and Aiden sat around them; some of them were lost in their thoughts while some of them were making random conversations.

Bonnie sat at the dinning table beside Jeremy, eating some leftover lasagna. The entire Salvatore clan occupied the dinning table with several bottles of beers, whiskeys and wines on it. Damon was the only one tapping his fingers anxiously onto the tabletop.

Sitting in the middle of the courtyard was the rest of the siblings. Klaus sat beside Cami, gently rubbing her hand. Rebekah was leaning against Marcel, closing her eyes to rest. Elijah sat opposite Klaus sipping tea while reading the papers. Finn sat slightly further away from his siblings just looking at everything and was deep in his own thoughts. As for Freya, she was still in her room resting.

A couple of hours later, 2 of Marcel’s vampires came rushing into the courtyard. One of them was a 6 feet tall Latino male vampire, wearing an all black outfit and the other was a 5 feet 5 inches tall Asian female vampire, also wearing an all black outfit.

Marcel immediately stood up, “Robert! Sarah! What happened?”

“She managed to wipe out almost everyone in that building before she was killed by Dean, himself, multiple times.” Sarah told him.

“Now that’s excellent news.” Klaus smiled, “How many of these imbeciles do you think that she managed to kill?”

Robert looked to Marcel first before answering Klaus, “Easily a couple of hundreds of Henrik’s sireline.”

Finn nodded his head, “Now we wait for them to come to us.”

“Scotch, anybody?” Klaus asked around.

Stiles, who was learning against Henrik, all of a sudden felt darkness surrounding her and the feeling of being pulled into a vision overwhelmed her.

She opened her eyes and saw the streets of the French Quarter littered with dead bodies everywhere. She saw the vampires were retaliating back against the Mikaelsons by ripping apart the throats of every single human that they cross path with.

Bloods, limbs, organs and bodies were thrown all across the streets. Stiles knew that no amount of cover up stories that they use would stop the world from knowing the existence of the supernatural world. French Quarter was a busy and thriving important area to the city of New Orleans. The amount of destruction and carnage from this war would bring about the end to an era of secrecy for the supernatural community.

Out of the blue, a car exploded less than a hundred feet in front of Stiles. Stiles cursed out in shocked. She saw several police officers trying to take aim at the vampires only to get ripped apart to pieces. She saw some of Marcel’s vampires fighting back against the other vampires, trying to save the humans. She saw that several members of the Crescent Wolf pack fighting along side Marcel’s vampires.

Over at St Peter Street, Stiles saw that most of the sirelines’ vampires were not able to go through the barrier and were resorting to throwing burning furniture and Molotov cocktails at their houses.

It finally dawn to Stiles that she can’t control as and when her visions would come but she can do everything in her power to prevent it from becoming true. With that, she tried to physically and mentally forced herself out of the vision.

A couple of seconds later, Stiles blinked her eyes a couple of times to see the courtyard and her pack surrounding her.

“Stiles?” Scott asked sounding worried, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Stiles groaned as she sat up, “How long was I out?”

Lydia quickly answered her, “5 minutes.”

Henrik came over and passed her a glass of water, which she took and drank half of it before returning the glass back to him. Stiles looked up and saw everyone had come over to crowd around her.

“All hell breaks loose.” Stiles looked at them, “The vampires are killing every single human in the French Quarters in retaliation for not being able to get across our properties. They are trying to taunt us out.”

“Then we’ll bring the fight to them!” Niklaus piped eagerly.

“As much as I applaud your bravado, brother dear, there’s several thousands vampires raining down on us. We need to be smart about this and not just run through and killed as many as we can. We can survived this, but think about the rest of them, brother!” Rebekah snapped at him.

“Fine!” Klaus growled, “Give me a solution then.”

“White oak tree ashes.” Hayley answered.

“And where the fuck are we going to get that?” Niklaus glared hard at her, which only resulted in Hayley looking at Freya.

Stiles took a deep breath, “We have several pounds of them.”

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?” Niklaus roared at her, which resulted in all 21 Hale werewolves transforming themselves and growling and snapping at him.

Elijah quickly pulled Niklaus back, “Explain yourself, child.”

Freya was the one to quickly interject, “I asked them to bring back the ashes. We are at war here, dear brother. I will need every arsenal at my disposal. White oak tree ashes, vervain powder, werewolf venom and magic at my disposal.”

“And how do you plan to use these items?” Niklaus gestured his hand, clearly still angry at the thought of white oak tree ashes within their vicinity and being kept in the dark about this.

Freya looked around the courtyard and every single one of the members there before answering her brother.

“Marcel, you have an hour, text all your vampires and tell them to compel every single human in the French Quarter and force them to stay in their house for the next 24 hours.”

“Okay.” Marcel nodded his head.

“Hayley, get all your werewolves to soak as many bullets as possible into werewolves’ venom. Arm them and station them all around the property.”

“Will do.” Hayley said.

“Get Brett and Allison to position themselves in the highest building and give them a sniper rifle. They’re excellent sharpshooters.” Stiles suggested.

“Alright then.” Freya nodded. “Marcel, once you have return, bring all your vampires to the courtyard so that I can arm all of them with vervain and white oak tree ash bullets.”

“Now, Salvatore clan go out quickly and grab every thing at the gun shop 2 blocks down discreetly and get back here immediately.” Freya continued.

Damon nodded his head.

“Now!” Freya ordered and instantly all the vampires flashed out, followed by the vampires and leaving the siblings and the witches behind.

“As for you, my dear siblings, I will need all of you to carve out as many stakes as possible to throw it at them. I know how all of you never miss your targets. As for the girls and me, we shall continue mixing the gun powder with vervain and white oak ashes and put them in the bullets.” Freya told them.

Her siblings nodded at her before going off. Stiles was surprised that all of them took her instructions with no qualms. As for the witches, they followed Freya to her spell room to begin their work.

\---

Roughly 2 hours later, Marcel and his vampires had returned back after compelling all the humans within the vicinity to stay in their houses, ignore anybody who knocks on their doors and not invite anybody in at all for the next 24 hours. Sadly, 2 of Marcel’s vampires got killed while they were doing their job.

All the werewolves and the vampires were armed and ready at the buildings around the edge of their property. Brett and Allison had placed themselves at the rooftop on one of the highest building in their property, which wasn’t that high, it was just 8 storeys tall.

The rest of the Hale pack had begun to team up with the vampires – 2 werewolves and 2 vampires each. The Salvatore Clan decided to stay together and act as one unit knowing fully well that they would be more effective that way.

The siblings decided to place themselves at one of the huge balconies facing the garden behind St. Louis Cathedral. The irony of having a vampire showdown outside the House of God was not lost on some of the members.

Freya strongly requested all the siblings to carry a gun since she knows that none of them will miss a target. Stiles decided to stand together with the siblings. She armed herself with a pair of Glock 26 strapped to each thigh, along with a pair of magazines tucked in her back. Both Davina and Bonnie were by her side and both of them decided to forgo the guns since they would be wasting the bullets rather than actually killing the vampires with it.

As a shown of strength, the siblings had Hayley, Jackson, Marcel, Cami and the witches stand together as one.

Freya and Finn stood in the center of the balcony. To Freya’s right, Stiles stood at the end, followed by Henrik with his arms around her, Davina and Kol hand-in-hand, along with Bonnie and Elijah standing beside Freya. To Finn’s left, it was Niklaus holding on to Cami’s hands, with Rebekah and Marcel beside them and lastly, the Alpha-pair, Hayley and Jackson at the end of the line.

Less than a minute after they assemble at the balcony, several hundreds of vampires began to flash in from everywhere and began filling up the empty streets and the garden.

Freya had tapped into the 3 witches’ powers to enhance her telepathy greatly and telepathically asked every single member of their alliance, “Are we surrounded?”

A whole chorus of telepathic yes came through and Stiles could hear every single one of them loud and clear.

Freya replied, “Wait for the signal.” Before she shut down her telepath.

“LUCIEN!” Niklaus smiled widely, “My first-born!”

“It was stupid of all of you to do the unlinking spell!” Lucien retaliated arrogantly, “It was strong of your witches, but stupid of you.”

“Really now, Mikaelsons?” Aurora looked up at them, “I was expecting more out of you.”

“Sending a pathetic huntress to kill your own children.” Dean growled.

“Tonight will go down in history.” Ansel glared at Kol.

Tristan stepped forward, “Tonight will be the downfall of the Mikaelsons.”

Stiles turned to Henrik as she readjusted herself, “I’m getting bored.”

Instantly Stiles took out both her guns, took aim and began firing at several vampires without missing any. She had cast a spell beforehand to make her aiming perfect. Less than a second, several vampires dropped on to the ground as the veins on their body turned black. Hundreds of vampires growled angrily at what had happened.

“Vervain mixed with white oak tree ashes.” Stiles smiled widely.

As one, all the vampires began running towards the boundary and punched angrily at it while the first five just stood in the middle of the park watching and the whole scene unfolding in front of them.

As for the siblings and their alliance, every one of them took out their guns and began firing at them until they ran out of bullets. The siblings were all excellent marksmen, getting a kill shot for every bullet. Stiles was surprised by how many vampires they managed to kill within the first few several minutes. It was like a scene from an apocalyptic movie, dead vampire bodies covered in black veins strewn everywhere. It was as if an airborne virus had been released into the world, infecting everybody in the vicinity.

Stiles looked around her and saw the siblings had already began throwing broken wooden stakes and hitting all their targets in their hearts or their heads. As for Bonnie, she saw that she was sending several mind-blasts to several vampires, knocking them out instantaneously. Davina, standing on the other side, were telekinetically throwing the vampires almost a hundred feet away. Freya began telekinetically snapping the necks of any vampires that were within the reach of her powers.

Tristan, Aurora and Lucien actually took several steps back to let their minions do the dirty work for them. Dean, who was already angry at having lose half of his sirelines due to Rayna Cruz had began angrily pulling the wooden stakes from the dead vampires and aiming them back at the siblings. Luckily, Henrik, Kol and Elijah were fast enough to block the incoming wooden stakes. Lastly, Ansel had already ran off and disappeared to the other side of boundary.

For a while, it was obvious that the siblings were holding quite well until a couple of the sirelines vampires grabbed onto a nearby car and literally throw it towards their direction and causing it to burst in flames in front of them and throwing all of them back a couple of feet behind.

“Fuck!” Henrik cursed, “Stiles, are you alright?”

Stiles coughed several times before answering, “I’m fine. We need to get down in the mess and fight them back.”

Before she knew it, both Elijah and Niklaus had already jumped off the balcony and began ripping out the hearts of the vampires within their grasp. A couple of seconds later, Rebekah and Marcel jumped off and joined the brothers, followed by the Alpha-pair and the rest of the siblings.

Freya turned to the witches, “We’ll stay up here. We can do the most damage from here.”

The 3 witches nodded their heads and continued attacking the vampires from the balcony with Freya by their side.

In the open park in front of them, the siblings were creating an overwhelming mess of dead bodies. They were using broken limbs of the other vampires and beating the lights out of the other vampires. For the first time in her life, Stiles was actually seeing the legendary Mikaelson siblings showing their true rage.

Finn was the protector. Stiles could see that he had all of his siblings’ backs. Just before any vampires could even come close to any of his siblings, Finn would have been there in a flash to rip their hearts out or cut off their heads in one swift move.

Freya was a goddess in her own right. The amount of power that Stiles felt radiating out of her was overwhelmingly powerful that it rivals Stiles’ magic when she linked with her pack. She was burning vampires left and right and her powers just seemed to expand, the more angrier she became.

Elijah was the epitome of cool, calm and collective. There was a certain sense of elegance and gracefulness to the way he was ripping out the hearts of the other vampires while still being very careful not to spill any blood onto his own suit.

Niklaus was the stuffs that nightmares were made off. His face had transform into full rage with his eyes turning blood red and the nerves all around his eyes popping out. His fangs were also bigger than the rest of his siblings and his claws were more effective, slashing the enemies left and right.

Kol was complete enjoying himself. It was obvious that he was just killing whoever comes his way. He was ripping off the arms and legs of their enemies just for the fun of it. As much as he was reckless and enjoying himself, Stiles was surprised by the fact that he actually hitting all his targets without missing any.

Rebekah was a woman raging as if she had just been cheated on. Stiles was surprised by how fast she is at getting things done. She was running around and strictly aiming for their hearts and ripping them out without stopping. For someone who was quite a lady, all prim and proper, Stiles was impressed by how vicious and ruthless Rebekah was.

Henrik was a fighter. Stiles had no idea where the hell did he get a pair of katana swords from but it appeared out of nowhere and he was using it to cut of the heads of the vampires. He was moving around very swiftly and elegantly, cutting and slashing any of the vampires in this directions.

It was a beautifully terrifying scene to see the siblings destroying their enemies to pieces with ease. In the time spend since killing the vampires; Stiles could see that they have easily killed at least a thousand of their enemies. She had no idea if any of their vampires or werewolves had been killed.

Stiles continued blasting off the heads of the vampires within her sight until all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was as if somebody had shot her in the heart and she couldn’t breathe at all. She let out a gasp and stumbles backwards and fell onto her butt while clutching her chest. It was the worst feeling ever. She thought she could never felt this way again since the death of her mother. Now more than 10 years later, she felt this heartache again. She quickly stretches out her magical bonds, feeling it flipping and stretching around trying to grab hold of her pack’s bonds. She felt her pack’s bonds slipping into place.

She felt her Alpha’s bond, Laura slipping into place, followed by the Alpha mate, Jordan. Soon, she felt the girls’ bonds slipping into place, Cora, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Kira, Malia and lastly, Hayden. Then she felt the guys’ bonds slipping into place as well, Theo, Brett, Mason, Liam, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Boyd, Jackson, Derek and Isaac except for Scott. She could sense her bond flipping around wildly trying to find Scott’s bond.

Finally, Stiles screamed as loud as possible in anguish, “NNNOOO!!!”

Her pain came through her screamed immediately stopping everything, as if she had the power to freeze time. All the vampires stopped whatever they were doing in the midst of all of the fighting and turn to stare at her.

Bonnie ran to her and grabbed hold of her, “Stiles, what happened?”

“Scott is dead.” Stiles cried out. Summoning the energies of her werewolves, Stiles quickly got up and ran off to Scott’s location as the fights rages on behind her. Her instinct told her where she needed to run to in order to get to Scott. Running blindly to the location with tears forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She ran and ran past several of their buildings until she saw all her pack members crowding around on the ground at where she knew Scott is lying down.

“No! No! No! No!” Stiles repeatedly screamed as she cut across the pack to see Scott lying on the floor, not breathing, with a metal pole stuck through his chest. Stiles immediately pulled it out, throw the pole away.

“Stiles.” Laura whispered, “He’s almost gone. His heart is beating too slowly.”

“He is still breathing!” Stiles cried out and she grabbed hold of Scott’s body, “I promise Melissa that I will protect him with my life. I need to save him. I need to keep my promise. I can’t break Melissa’s heart.”

Before she knew it, she subconsciously pulled the pack’s bonds too tightly and knocking out all of them instantly. Stiles looked up and saw that all her pack members were unconscious on the ground. Without realizing what she was doing, she felt herself fainting.

Stiles opened her eyes and saw only darkness around her until she sense the golden ribbons coming out from all around her and slowly she saw the apparitions of her pack members and gold ribbons coming out of all of them and intertwining with each others. They began tying themselves into tight knots while wrapping themselves around Stiles’ hands and legs.

Stiles could see the empty spot of where Scott would always stand every time she does her linking magic. She saw a pale ghostly barely there, an apparition of Scott, fading in and out of existence. In that moment, Stiles knew that she could still save Scott. She still had a chance.

She took a deep breath and immediately threw out her hands towards Scott’s apparition. Instantly all the gold ribbons strike out and began wrapping themselves around the barely visible apparition. The ribbons began wrapping until it looks like a glowing golden mummy. Stiles slowly began sending out the energies to Scott’s apparition. She subconsciously began the delicate balancing act of taking the energies from the other werewolves, allowing it to pass through her and channel it into Scott. She slowly did the entire process until she felt that it was enough.

As sudden as she appeared in the darkness, it was also a quick change when she blinked her eyes open to see her surrounding and saw the night sky, along with hearing the screams and shouts of the ongoing fights surrounding the buildings. Stiles pushed herself up, turned to see Scott’s injuries beginning to heal. The missing flesh around the chest were beginning to fix themselves and slowly closing up.

Stiles quickly stood up and dust herself off, feeling pretty pissed off that one of the vampires managed to kill Scott. She stretched out her own bonds and grabbed hold strongly of her pack members’ bonds. With all the energies, she quickly used her enhanced collective powers to telekinetically lift all their bodies and placed it inside one of the nearest apartments and magically barricading it to prevent anyone from coming in.

She quickly ran back to the balcony in record speed, arriving to see a couple of thousands of vampires still out there fighting with one another. She could see the exhaustion in Bonnie and Davina’s faces.

“Return back to the balcony!” Stiles screamed out loud towards the park.

As one, the siblings, the Alpha-Pair and Marcel fighting their way across the sea of vampires, trying to get back to the balcony.

“What are you doing?” Freya hissed angrily as she turned to Stiles.

“What I should have been doing from the start!” Stiles snapped back, filled with anger.

“Are you sure, Stiles?” Bonnie asked.

“Off course!” Stiles glared back at her as she felt her bonds beginning to stretch out and grab hold of Bonnie and Davina’s bonds. And from their bonds, she could feel it stretching out to their own link bonds. She felt the energies of Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Alaric and Lorenzo going through Bonnie and into her. She felt the energies of Davina’s group – Marcel, Cami, Thierry, Joshua, Aiden, Hayley and Jackson, flowing through Davina and into her as well.

She blinked a couple of times, sensing that her body was brewing with strong ancient magic. She turned around and saw that Bonnie, Davina, Marcel, Hayley and Jackson were knocked out unconscious on the floor. The siblings stared at her, feeling the powers radiating out of her. Stiles smiled at them before turning to Henrik and giving him a kiss on the lips. She levitated herself off the floor, over the balcony and slowly onto the ground, while floating a couple of feet of the ground.

She smiled at them as she spoke, “If you think the Mikaelsons are all powerful, always remember that there’s something to fear more than the Mikaelson.”

Stiles was surprised by how ethereal her voice was as she threatens them. Not surprisingly, none of the vampires took heed to her warning.

With no indication that something worse was about to happen, Stiles quickly turned both her hands and make a grabbing gesture. Her small action resulted in hundreds of hearts getting telekinetically ripped out from their chests.

Instantly, the thousands of vampires moved several steps back as one.

“Now, are you afraid?” Stiles whispered ever so softly, knowing fully well that all of them can hear her.

From the corner of her eyes, Stiles saw that several vampires began running away from the fight.

“I don’t want to kill you. I honestly don’t. But one of you killed one of my best friend and I need to quench my thirst to rip all of you to pieces but I’m willing to settle for them.” Stiles pointed to Tristan and telekinetically pulled him, Aurora, Lucien, Ansel and Dean towards her.

All 5 of them began struggling their hardest as they started levitating a couple of feet of the ground towards her and stopping several feet in front of her. The rest of the vampires just stayed in their position looking on, Stiles could sense their anticipation.

“Stiles, my love.” Henrik cautioned her.

Stiles ignored him and just stared at the 5 in front of her while giving them her best psychotic smile.

She whispered, “Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorned.”

And in an instant, she telekinetically ripped out all 5 of their hearts at once and burnt it to ashes in a split second.


	19. The Power Of The 100 Witches

“Who’s next?” Stiles whispered. Her magic was radiating out of her body, clearly showing off to all the vampires and the siblings that she is the strongest among them.

With a wave of her right hand, Stiles easily cut several of the nearest vampires into halves.

“Oh well.” Stiles shrugged and continued going on her killing spree. She began to telekinetically rip apart several vampires at once. She started magically burning those that are within her sight. She magically exploded the heads of several vampires that were trying to run away from her. Some of the vampires actually tried to fight back by throwing stakes and several metal parts from the surrounding cars at her. But Stiles had quickly grasped her newfound powers and easily deflects the flying stakes and metal parts.

Half of the vampires had already began to ran away from the fight while the other half actually stayed behind to fight against Stiles, knowing fully well that they don’t stand a chance at all.

The siblings just stood in place at the balcony, watching Stiles decimating the remaining vampires with all the rage that she has in her.

“Stiles!” Freya shouted her name, “You can stop now!”

Stiles growled back, “Why should I?” As she continued killing and destroying the vampires around her. Torn limbs, dead bodies and burnt bodies were everywhere. Wrecked cars, broken bricks from nearby buildings and broken trees were strewn all over the road. Stiles could feel the rage of the magic feeding her body and her soul, overwhelming her as each second passes by.

Stiles felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She could physically see her hands and body moving on their own, destroying everything in her path. Telekinetically throwing vampires all over the park, telekinetically cutting their bodies into pieces and magically burning their bodies to ashes. All of a sudden, she felt as if she was struggling to hold on to her own body, having to fight with the powerful ancient magic flowing through her body.

For a split second, she managed to gain control over her body, fighting against the magic and turned to Henrik, “Knock me out…”

Immediately, Henrik flashed over beside Stiles and knocked her out before the powers managed to take full control of her body. He quickly carried her unconscious body over to the balcony before the remaining vampires decides to fight back.

Once Henrik was up on the balcony, Niklaus roared out loud.

“ENOUGH!” Niklaus furiously roared at the remaining vampires, which stopped them all in their tracks, “The first 5 are dead. It’s pointless to continue this act of aggression. Know that it is a lost cause. Run off now and take comfort that you have survived this war. And you have my word and my siblings’ words that we will no longer hunt any of you.”

With that, all of them pretty much ran off and disappeared into the city, leaving behind the countless dead bodies, the burning bodies, the numerous wreckages and broken trees and debris.

“Well, looks like we have to carry them all back to the house.” Finn looked at the unconscious bodies of Bonnie, Davina, Marcel, Hayley and Jackson.

“And this mess?” Rebekah pointed out to the park.

“Just called for all of them to return to our compound first then we’ll figure it out.” Freya answered her.

Henrik flashed ahead first with Stiles in his arms. Kol carried Davina, Finn carried Jackson, Niklaus took Bonnie, Rebekah took Marcel and Elijah carried Hayley and flashed ahead to the compound leaving Freya behind as she looked across the park at the carnage of their war.

\---

Stiles groaned out loud as she blinked her eyes a couple of times before quickly sitting up straight on the bed. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom, the sun was shining in and she was in a pair of shorts and a loose fitting tank top.

She flipped the blanket off and walks directly to the bathroom to release her bladder that was about to burst. Once she was done, she washed her hands and her face before drinking a glass of tap water for her badly dried throat. Stiles tied her hair into a high ponytail before stepping out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom.

“Hello?” Stiles called out at the corridor. There was no answer at all. Stiles leaned against the railings and closed her eyes to feel her pack bonds to check on her pack members. Within several seconds, she could instantly tell where her pack members were all located. She realized that all of them were at the bayou with the rest of Crescent Wolf Pack. Surprisingly, Stiles could also tell where Bonnie and Davina were, along with members of their links. She was surprised that she could easily locate Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Alaric and Lorenzo at one of the nearby diner enjoying their meals. She managed to locate Davina with Marcel, Cami, Thierry and Joshua at the outskirts of the city and Hayley, Jackson and Aiden at the bayou with the rest of the wolves.

As if on instinct, Stiles took a deep breath and just gently nudged all the bonds at once. As one, she could feel all of them responding to her instantaneously, making her smile and gave her a warm and safe feeling about it.

Stiles open her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to make herself breakfast or lunch, whatever time it is now. As she was pouring a glass of orange juice, she heard somebody exhaling softly from behind her.

“Stiles.” Henrik whispered from the kitchen doorway.

“Hey handsome.” Stiles turned around at winked at him.

Henrik ran over, picked her up and hugged her tightly, “God! I miss you so much, beautiful. Don’t ever do that again!”

Stiles gave him a long kiss on his lips before answering him, “Promise.”

Before she knew it, she turned to see the rest of the Mikaelson siblings in the kitchen.

“Hey guys.” Stiles smiled at all of them.

All of them approached her to give her a hug one by one. By the time, they were done, the Salvatore Clan, selected members of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the Hale Pack were all there squeezed inside the kitchen welcoming her back and giving her a hug one by one.

“OH MY GOD!” Davina squealed as she hugged Stiles tightly, “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Exactly!” Bonnie agreed as she stepped forward to hug her, “I could feel the magic fighting for control over your body.”

“I didn’t even know I could do that.” Stiles told them, “I thought I was only able to tap into my pack and the 2 of you but I guess the rage that I had when I saw Scott almost died, it just took over me.”

“Well, we better figure it out before it happens again.” Bonnie stated.

“Obviously.” Stiles smiled at her, “So anybody want to fill me in about what happened after I passed out?”

Laura, who was standing by the dining table was the one who answered her, “The siblings will do that while the rest of us shall get busy for tonight festivities!”

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked looking confused.

“We decided to have a dinner party once you are awake.” Scott answered cheerfully, “It’s time for a celebration, bestie!”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded her head uncertainly.

With that, pretty much everybody left the kitchen except for Henrik, Freya, Bonnie and Davina. The five of them grab a seat around the counter while Stiles poured herself a bowl of cereal.

“So where do we start?” Stiles asked.

“Your powers…” Freya answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee; “I have never seen anything as powerful as that. It rivals that of my late mother and aunt. If I dare to say so, it might be even more powerful than them.”

“Honestly, Freya. I’m not sure how to explain it.” Stiles shrugged, “I did not expect that it would be so easy to tap into the magical energies of 22 werewolves, 13 vampires, a pair of Alpha hybrids and a pair of witches.”

Bonnie interrupted her, “We saw it. We felt our energies channeling through you. But to be honest, I did not expect our magical energies to be that strong.”

“Each of us individually has the magical energies of 8 witches.” Stiles smiled at her, “Anyway, how long was I out?”

“2 full days.” Henrik answered.

“And the rest of them?”

“Your pack woke up slightly after 10 hours or so. The rest of the werewolves woke up around a couple of hours later, then lastly Marcel and the rest of vampires woke up.” Freya answered.

“And the clean up?”

“Erm, let’s talk about that some other time…” Henrik stammered through.

“Okay. So what’s next?” Stiles looked at all of them while taking a sip of her orange juice.

“I strongly suggest that the 3 of you visit the ancestors to find out more about your new found abilities before the elders starts to retaliate back about the mess that we brought upon this city.” Freya suggested to all 3 of them.

“I guess so…” Stiles nodded her head, “By the way, who is the new Regent of New Orleans?”

“Celeste Dubois, the elder of the Algiers Coven.” Davina answered, “She’s ruthless and cunning.”

“Do not worry about them yet.” Freya told Stiles, “Surprisingly, they are quiet and have been keeping it to themselves ever since the night of the ascension. They have been killing quite a number of vampires before the big night. Marcel had advised his guys beforehand not to get involved with any of the witches until further notice.”

Bonnie turned to Davina; “If we were to go over to the other side to find out more about Stiles’ new found powers, would the ancestors attacked us for not following their demands? I mean, they did blocked your powers and the elders did threaten us.”

“Truth be told, after Stiles did the linking spell, it didn’t cross my mind at all about the other side. I can use my powers already, so I didn’t feel the need to know about the ancestors at all.” Davina shrugged.

“So what are the chances of getting a warm welcome if we were to go to the other side?” Stiles asked.

“I’m completely not sure.” Davina answered uncertainly, “We could find out.”

“We should find out.” Stiles looked at both girls.

“We could use Freya to ground us again if she doesn’t mind.” Bonnie urge.

Freya who was playing around with the pieces of cube fruits in her bowl, stopped and looked up, “Why not? And I’m an immortal witch now, with my siblings as my power pack. You girls can always tapped into my energy from the other side if you need help.”

“That would be so cool.” Stiles said, “So when do we do this?”

“After the party.” Henrik encouraged, “It will most probably take a couple or several hours to learn about your powers from the other side. Might as well do it tomorrow since we will be celebrating tonight.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted to know more about her connective powers and the ancient magic that was channeled through her, she knows that they deserved to celebrate this win after several weeks of craziness. She knows that she needs to get drunk and celebrate it with her pack members, her family.

Stiles turned to Bonnie and Davina, “Tomorrow then.”

Several hours later, they had transformed the courtyard with simple black and silver decorations for the celebration. It was a very laidback celebration. They had set up a long table filled with 50 pizzas of countless toppings, several trays of lasagna, more than 20 boxes of pastries and several cartons of beers and at least 20 bottles of red and white wines. Current pop music was playing in the background. All of them were eating and drinking happily, some of them were dancing to the music while some of them were making small conversations with one another. Stiles could see that both the werewolves and vampires were comfortable with one another, a stark different from the first time they were all together. It was a nice feeling to finally see both species were actually able to work hand-in-hand for the sake of the supernatural world.

At one corner of the courtyard, at the table a couple of feet away from the kitchen entrance, Freya, Finn, Elijah, Marcel, Thierry, Hayley, Jackson, Laura and Jordan were seated closely together in deep discussion with a laptop in the middle of them.

Stiles turned to Henrik and pointed to them, “What’s up with that?”

Henrik turned to where Stiles was pointing at, “Ouh. That? They are formalizing a proper alliance with one another.”

“What for?”

Henrik took a sip of his beer, “Well, if you think dealing with several thousands of vampires are bad. You have no idea what to expect when you have to deal with tens of thousands of werewolves and a couple thousands of witches from all around the world. It’s better to be prepare now that the whole supernatural world know about the vampires war.”

Stiles nodded her head in understanding and realizing the amount of supernatural creatures living in this world.

Slowly the party began to die down until it was 3 in the morning before everyone cleared out from the compound.

\---

The next afternoon, Stiles walked into Freya’s spell room to see that everything was prepared. 3 pillows placed in a circle inside a huge circle of salt, along with 5 big white candles placed around the salt circle.

Several seconds later, Davina and Bonnie walked in.

Freya smiled at all of them as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the 3 pillows, “Shall we begin, ladies?”

Each of them took a small vial of poison and lay down inside the circle. All 3 of them drank the poison before holding on to each other’s hands. Freya snapped her fingers and all 5 candles lit up. Freya placed her hands on Bonnie’s shoulders to allow Bonnie to tap into her powers and anchor them onto this world.

When Stiles opened her eyes, everything was dimmed, just as she previously remembered. She was crossing her fingers tightly hoping that the 3 of them won’t met with unwanted welcome by any of the dead elder witches. She looked around her and realized that she was in an unknown part of New Orleans.

Stiles started stretching herself before she began jogging forward trying to figure out how to get to the church as soon as possible. She realized that she can’t waste her time like previously, because of the uncertainty between the New Orleans’ witches and the 3 of them, she needed to rush over to church.

After half an hour of jogging around several streets and getting lost a couple of times, Stiles finally saw the old church, along with Davina sitting on the steps of the entrance.

15 minutes later, Bonnie appeared at the end of the road looking exhausted and began walking slowly towards them.

“Now, we wait.” Davina said.

“We wait.” Bonnie repeated.

“We wait.” Stiles sighed.

A couple minutes of silence later, a strong gust of wind blows across the wind shaking the trees in their surrounding area. Several seconds later, a pale Caucasian lady in a beautiful white and beige flowy floor-length see-through dress appear in front of them. She has soft sweet features with clear blue eyes, thick pillowy lips and chest length jet-black wavy hair. She looks as if she was in her mid-30s.

She was floating a couple of inches of the ground.

“My child.” The lady speaks in an ethereal voice, as she approached Davina and gently placed both her hands on Davina’s cheeks.

Davina gave a wide smile, “Marie Lafayette.”

“Oh how beautiful you have grown up to be.” Marie began, “I’m sorry for all the hardships that you had to go through to get to here. I’m so sorry that there was nothing that I could do to prevent the death of your parents.”

Tears began to fill Davina’s eyes as she heard what Marie had to say.

“But look at what you have become, a strong and powerful witch with a beautiful soul. Don’t ever lose sight of that innocence and kindness in your heart.” Marie continued before turning to look at Bonnie then at Stiles, “The Triquetra Coven.”

Both Stiles and Bonnie gave a small nod and smile at her.

“What do I call you? Grams? Grandma?” Davina stuttered.

“Oh dear, you can just call Marie.” Marie gave a warm smile, “Now let’s all sit down and talk about this coven business.”

Marie waved her hands and instantly conjured up 4 garden chairs, a circular garden table along with a plate filled with biscuits, a pot of tea and 4 cups and saucers, all set up.

All four of them sat down and Marie began pouring tea for all of them. Stiles felt as if it was a normal meet-up with a nice old lady and was thinking to herself if the tea and biscuits were real, with them being on the other side.

“Yes, dear. Off course, it’s real. It’s as real as me and you.” Marie answered her, which shocked Stiles completely, “This is my domain. Off course, I know what you are thinking dear. Now, drink up.”

Stiles smiled sheepishly before taking a sip of the tea, surprised at the taste of bitterness of green tea leaves bursting in the mouth. It seems that Marie also know that she likes Japanese green tea.

“Erm…” Bonnie was about to asked before Marie interrupted her.

“Let’s begin from the start, shall we?” Marie looked at them.

“Witches are servants of nature. Our job is to protect Mother Nature, honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. It’s a spiritual belief system that is practice by all witches. Mother Nature has a funny way of retaliating back whenever there is an imbalance in this world.”

The 3 of them began listening intently to Marie as she tells them.

“First there were humans. When humans began to destroy nature, witches were created. Subsequently, as all human does, witches began to take advantage of our powers and began practicing dark magic, Mother Nature created werewolves to keep the witches in check. When the werewolves’ population grew to almost several millions, Mother Nature created vampires. Or in this case, Esther Mikaelson created the vampire species.”

“Interesting…” Stiles whispered to herself.

“Now that the vampire population exploded to several thousands, a vampire-werewolf hybrid becomes possible. Mother Nature created the 3 of you. The Triquetra Coven, the 3 witches with the power equivalent to 100 witches.”

“We supposed to keep the balance between the humans, witches, werewolves and vampires?” Stiles asked, coming into conclusion.

“Exactly.” Marie smiled as she took a sip of her tea, “It’s all coming back full circle.”

“We are bringing a new light to the supernatural world?” Davina asked in disbelief.

“3 young witches maintaining law and order among the hundreds of thousands of supernatural creatures in this world?” Bonnie wondered out loud.

“Yes. 2,265 witches, 28,105 werewolves and 3,067 vampires.” Marie told them.

“I got so many questions to ask.” Stiles told her eagerly.

“Go ahead.” Marie encouraged her, “We still have time yet.”

“Where’s our ancestor?” Stiles asked, pointing to Bonnie and herself, “Shouldn’t they be here as well?”

“Nope. This is the New Orleans’ domain. Only the born witches’ of New Orleans resides here. Other witches will go to their respective domains. Such as for you, Stiles, the Grebenshchikov witches’ domain are near the White Sea in Northern Russia.”

“That’s vague…” Stiles arched her left eyebrow.

Marie stared at her for a second before continuing, “While Bonnie, the Asari-Dokubo witch, your ancestral domain would be between the Sahara Desert and Lake Chad. A witches’ domain or the Other Side as most witches, nowadays would call it, is a sacred place. Other witches’ would only know about these domains if they have been invited into it.”

“Have you been to either of them?” Bonnie asked.

“Not at all, dear.” Marie smiled, “We are rather protective of our domains.”

“We?” Davina looked up.

“Yes, honey. We. When Mother Nature allowed humans to practice witchcraft and magic, she selected 13 women to be the first witches. And out of the original 13 witches, only 3 of the original witches’ lines have survived in these 2 millenniums. The 3 of you are the last surviving witches from the original witches.”

“Hold up!” Stiles exclaimed, “So, the 3 of us are descendants of 3 of the original witches’ line. Then there are the original vampires’ siblings and lastly, Hayley is a descendant of the one of the original werewolf bloodline.”

Davina looked shocked at the sudden realization, “Hope Mikaelson.”

Both Stiles and Bonnie snapped their heads at her.

“Hope Mikaelson, the daughter of an Original Vampire and a descendant from one of the Original Werewolf bloodlines and also most probably might be a witch.” Davina told them.

“The first hybrid of werewolf, vampire and witch. The first of her kind.” Stiles gasped.

“Nature has its way.” Marie smiled.

“Is that the reason for the creation of our coven?” Bonnie looked to Marie.

“Maybe yes. Maybe no.” Marie answered mysteriously, “We just tagged along with whatever it is that Mother Nature throws at us.”

The 3 young witches nodded their head slowly.

Davina asked, “Marie, how come I have never gotten to see you before in this domain?”

“It wasn’t time yet.” Marie smiled, “But when Stiles here, managed to link up all 3 of you and tapped into your additional power sources during the battle, it triggered the strong ancient magic for me to come forward.”

“Okay…” Davina smiled back.

“It also triggers the ancient magic for Valeriya and Qetsiyah at their respective domains.” Marie told them, “Now the 3 of you need to find the other 2 domains and meet the other 2 witches. Only then, the 3 of you will be the Triquetra Coven. The Coven with the power of a 100 witches.”

“All right then.” Stiles looked to the other 2 young witches, “We need to go to Russia and Chad to find these domains.”

“Before you go off, let me bless all 3 of you.” Marie stood up and asked the 3 of them to stand up as well, “This would allow 2 of you, Stiles and Bonnie to have Davina’s telekinesis and force field powers naturally without having to tap into one another.”

“Cool.” Stiles exclaimed eagerly.

“Then you’ll have to find the Grebenshchikov witch to bless Bonnie and Davina to have your powers. Followed by finding the Asari-Dokubo witch to bless Davina and Stiles as well. This way, all 3 of you would have each other’s powers without knocking each other out. You’ll have all the time in the world to practice your connective magic.”

“Last question!” Stiles said, raising her hand without realizing it, “What happened that night when I almost lost control of my own body?”

Marie smiled dangerously at her, “That’s what happened when you forcibly take magic from another witch without permission or without the witch giving it willingly. It will corrupt you until you have no idea who you are anymore.”

Stiles gave a slight shiver at the thought of losing control of her body again.

Marie waved off and the tables and chairs disappears, 3 pastel rainbow-colored candles appeared on each of their hands. Marie blew on the candles and all 3 of it instantly lit. She began chanting in an ancient language that all 3 witches have never heard before, blessing them with her Wiccan powers for several seconds before she just abruptly stopped.

“Well then, good luck on this exciting adventure. Bless be.” Marie gave all of them a wide smile and kissed each of them on their foreheads before she slowly began to disappear into the wind.


	20. The End Of The Long Summer

Stiles woke up sucking in the air real hard and sat up immediately with her eyes blown wide open.

She snapped her head around to see both Davina and Bonnie doing the same while Freya was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the 3 of them, looking all calm and relaxed.

Instantly Hayley appeared with a tray and 3 glasses of water for the girls. She passed it to them as all of them drank half of it before returning back to her. Hayley placed the tray on the table and helped the girls up.

“So?” Hayley asked them while Freya looked at them eagerly waiting for answers of some sort as she stood up as well.

“I guess we can safely say that the witches would not bother us anymore.” Davina answered uncertainly, while looking at both Bonnie and Stiles for confirmation.

“What does that mean?” Freya raised her left eyebrow.

“Erm…” Stiles began, “We didn’t really meet any of the ancestors at all.”

“We only met Marie Lafayette, Davina’s ancestor.” Bonnie continued.

“The first witch from France?” Freya asked in shocked.

Davina nodded her head, “My ancestor was there. We talked for a while; she cleared some things up for us. She was the only one there. None of the other witches that have died and been cremated in New Orleans appeared at all throughout our time there.”

“Okay.” Hayley nodded slowly, “So does that mean we’re no longer at war?”

The 3 witches looked at each other first before Davina answered, “I guess so. We can request a meeting with the New Regent?”

“We should.” Freya agreed, “A neutral location to rebuilt the fragile alliance between the 3 species, 4 if we were to include the mayor in. Anything else?”

“Well, we have to travel the world. I have to go to Russia to find my ancestors while Bonnie have to go to Africa to find her ancestors.” Stiles answered.

“Separately?” Freya asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

“No.” Davina answered, “We have to go to Stiles’ and Bonnie’s ancestors domains as a coven. We have to travel together.”

“Ouh…” Freya replied with a subtle tone of disappointment in her voice. Stiles wasn’t sure for the reason behind it.

“Thank you for helping us, Freya but I think it’s time we tell our respective clans and pack.” Stiles thanked her and stepped forward to give her a hug. Both Bonnie and Davina did the same as well.

“It’s dinner time already.” Hayley interrupted them, “Why don’t all of us have dinner together and shared the news with everyone? We can come up with a plan together.”

“All right then.” Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

The 5 of them walked out of Freya’s spell room to the kitchen, only to see a huge variety of food spread out all over the kitchen table and in the dining room. Everyone was there, having started eating their dinner already. The 5 of them began taking the food while Stiles started piling up on the food, travelling to the other side made her really hungry.

She got 2 plates and took a seat in between Scott and Lydia.

“So what’s happening next?” Jordan asked as he twirls the spaghetti before taking a bite of it.

“Well…” Stiles began as she took a bite of the baked potato, chewed on it before swallowing it, “We are going back home.”

“Home? Beacon Hills? Home?” Liam asked eagerly.

Stiles nodded her head as she took another bite of her food.

“We’re done here?” Mason hesitantly asked.

“I mean Laura already did sort out an alliance with the Crescent Wolf pack right?” Stiles looked up to Laura.

“I did. We have already figured out the necessary details between both packs.” Laura started, “There would be follow ups for both sides to introduce our own alliances. There would be a whole other stuffs of werewolf traditions that we will have to go through.”

“Did we need to do an alliance between the Mikaelson Clan, the Salvatore Clan and the Vieux Carré Vampires?” Lydia asked.

“Technically, there’s no precedent with regards to a werewolf and vampire alliance.” Derek answered her.

“So the alliance between the Crescent Wolf Pack and the Vieux Carré Vampires are the first of its kind?” Isaac asked the Hale siblings.

Laura turned to look at him, “Yes. From the looks of it, the Hale Pack would be the 2nd to make a pact with the vampires. The Crescent Wolf Pack are technically related to the Mikaelson Clan by blood.”

“That’s great!” Kira said, “So what do we need to do?”

“For starters, Jordan and I will need to discuss with Jackson and Hayley to come up with a first draft of the alliance.” Laura told them.

“Okay.” Ethan nodded, “When can we go back?”

Stiles looked up from her plate, “We can start packing tonight and fly back tomorrow after lunch. We should be able to reach home by nightfall.”

All of them nodded their heads in agreement and continued their dinner.

\---

It was roughly 15 minutes after 1 in the morning when Stiles came down to the kitchen to see Davina sitting in the dimly lit kitchen, eating ice cream by the kitchen counter.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Stiles asked as she opened the freezer to grab another flavor of ice cream.

“Yup.” Davina said as Stiles came over to seat beside her. Both of them began eating in silence for a couple of minutes, when Bonnie came into the kitchen.

“Well, it seems that the coven can’t sleep.” Bonnie gave them a small smile as she grabbed a bowl and scooped several scoops of ice cream from both of them.

“So…” Stiles began.

“So…” Davina joined in.

“So…” Bonnie raised her left eyebrow.

The 3 of them stopped and smiled at each other.

“Where do we go next?” Davina asked.

“Home.” Stiles told her, “I need to see my dad first.”

“Okay.” Bonnie nodded her head, “How much time do you need?”

Stiles paused for a moment before answering, “2 weeks will be enough. 2 weeks in Beacon Hills for me to spend time with my dad and sort out whatever it is that needs to be sorted out.”

“I’ll go back to Mystic Falls.” Bonnie told the girls.

“2 weeks it is then.” Davina repeated.

“I’ll fly back to New Orleans to fetch you,” Stiles pointed to Davina, “Then we’ll drive up to Mystic Falls to fetch Bonnie. And just for the fun of it, we’ll drive up to New York before taking a flight to…”

Stiles paused.

“Should we go to Chad first then Russia or the other way?”

“I’ll prefer if we go to Chad first.” Bonnie said.

“Do we need an escort to tag along with us?” Davina asked.

Stiles turned to Bonnie, “We should, shouldn’t we?”

“I’ll bring Jeremy then. He would love to tag along with us.” Bonnie agreed to the suggestion.

“Davina?” Stiles turned to Davina.

“Well…” Davina began, “I would love to have Joshua along with me but if I were to bring him along, he would need Aiden as well. They’re a package deal.”

“How about you, Stiles?” Bonnie asked.

“Brett.” Stiles instantly answered, “I promised him a backpacking trip anyway.”

“The 7 of us then.” Bonnie looked to the other 2 witches, “3 witches, 2 vampires & 2 werewolves.”

“It’s decided, sisters.” Davina stood up to throw away her empty ice cream tub as all 3 of them nodded their heads in agreement.

\---

The next day after lunch, all of the Hale Pack including Stiles had packed their luggage and have place it in the rented school bus to take them to the airport. As for Stiles’ jeep, she told them to leave it here. She will get it once she and Brett returns back to New Orleans in 2 weeks’ time.

The Hale Pack, The Mikaelson Clan, The Salvatore Clan, several members of The Crescent Wolf Pack and several members of The Vieux Carré Vampires started saying their goodbyes to one another. Most of them exchange their numbers and social media accounts with one another. After the ordeal that they all went through together, Stiles was pleasantly pleased that all of them are willing to maintain their alliance and be friends with one another.

As all of the Hale members got into the bus, Henrik stood at the door, waiting for Stiles to get in.

Stiles walked up to him, “So…”

Henrik run through his hand across his long messy hair, “Will I see you again?”

“I’ll be back here in 2 weeks’ time.”

“Full day date?” Henrik winked at her.

“I’ll hold you on to it.” Stiles stepped forward to kiss him on his lips. Henrik returned the kiss passionately.

Henrik whispered, “See you soon.”

Stiles stood on her toes and whispered in Henrik’s left ear, “I’ve added you on skype. We’ll chat soon.” Stiles kissed his ear and gave him a tight hug before getting into the bus.

The flight back to Beacon Hills was uneventful. All of them fell asleep throughout the flight back. Upon reaching the airport in the county, all of them took separate cars to go back to the Hale Mansion except for Stiles; she took a cab straight back home to her house. Even though, Laura had built a room for her dad, he still refused to completely move into the house but he does still occasionally sleep over there after every full moon. She desperately wants to catch-up with her father after being away from him for an entire summer.

She came home to an empty dark house.

Stiles put her backpack and her luggage by the door; flip the lights on before closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath, lean her back against the door and just stood on the spot for a good several seconds, taking in the sight of her house.

“Dad! I’m home!” Stiles shouted at the top of her lungs. As expected, there was no reply. She suspected that her dad would most probably still be working at station since he doesn’t know what time she will be back. Stiles quickly lug her stuffs up to her bedroom and had a quick shower before changing into something comfortable. Within 20 minutes, she was done, wearing a comfortable pair of pink sweatpants and a fitted DC Comics t-shirt.

She went to the kitchen and quickly ransacked the refrigerator and the cabinets only to find limited ingredients. She made a mental note to herself to go grocery shopping sometime this week.

With whatever that she found in her kitchen, she was able to cook a simple dish of creamy chicken & mushroom pasta, chocolate brownie with vanilla ice-cream and a jug of ice lemon tea.

After putting the brownie into the oven, Stiles began cleaning up the counter top before grabbing her phone and dial her cellphone for her dad.

By the 3rd ring, her dad picked up.

“Hey kiddo!” John greeted her.

“Hey dad!” Stiles replied.

“Where are you? Did you just reach the airport?” John excitedly asked her.

Stiles gave a wide smile, “Calm down dad. I’m already home. I’ve cooked you a late dinner knowing fully well that you skipped dinner.”

“OH MY GOD!” John exclaimed, “I’ll be home in 15 minutes.”

Stiles began setting up the table and started lighting lavender candles around the house; she wanted the atmosphere to be as relaxing as possible for her father.

15 minutes later, she heard the front door opened and footsteps walking towards the kitchen. John ran towards her and scooped her up, giving her a long tight hug.

“Oh god!” John put her down and kissed her on the forehead, “I missed you so much!”

Stiles kissed him on the cheek, “I missed you too, dad!”

“You got to stop yourself from getting into all this supernatural mess!” John told her, “Laura told me about all the crazy things that happened in New Orleans.”

“Please dad!” Stiles rolled her eyes, “Take a seat first. I’ll tell everything during this meal. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Both of them took their seats and began eating their dinner.

Stiles started from the top. She explained to her father about who the Mikaelson siblings are. She told him who the Crescent Wolf Pack, the Vieux Carré Vampires and the Nine Covens of New Orleans are.

She told her dad about how she got the vision of the death of the entire vampire race with the Mikaelson siblings at the middle of it all. She told him about Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire – the Triquetra Coven, a prophecy cast by their ancestors, their powers and her visit to the ancestral plane, the land of New Orleans’ spirits witches.

She explained to her father how the vampires’ sirelines worked – the first 6 bitten vampires and their whole entourage. She gave him details about the Heretics – vampire / witches hybrid and their powers. She told him about the party that the Mikaelson held for all their vampires to gather together so that the witches can size them up.

Stiles gave him details about their trip to the Amazon Rainforest and even suggested to her dad that they should do a camping trip soon, just like how they used to do it when she was young and her mom was alive.

By then, they were already done with dinner and moved on to the living room.

Stiles continued on about the Heretics attacking the Mikaelson’s compound, followed by Stiles getting kidnapped and tortured by the Strix. John erupted with anger at the thought of Stiles getting tortured and at her for not telling him about the incident at all. Stiles argued that in her defence, she was fully confident of her abilities and her new allies. Stiles grab a knife from the kitchen and cut across the palm, she closed her eyes and within 10 seconds, her cut was fully healed. John freaked out just for a second before demanding an explanation.

Stiles told her about the linking spell that she had created with the girls and her pack thus increasing her powers in many ways. She continued on telling her dad about the Mikaelson getting kidnapped and how the siblings’ first bitten wanted to unlink themselves from the siblings. She started explaining to John about their hasty alliance with one another to prevent an all-out vampire war and how they rescued the siblings from their impending doom. In the end, Stiles told John that it was their eldest sister, Freya that killed her siblings in order to bring back the oldest dead brother, also her twin brother.

She explained to her dad about the spell that they used to bring all the siblings back, and using a legendary huntress with 8 lives to killed several hundreds vampires. With that, Stiles began a detailed story telling about how they fought against several thousands of vampires at the streets of the French Quarters, making it look like a scene from a zombie apocalypse movie. Stiles told her dad about how Scott almost died and she managed to bring him back to life, another new power of hers.

Stiles paused for a while to top up both hers & her dad’s drinks.

Lastly, she informed her dad about meeting the first witch from France on the ancestral plane and how she needs to travel to Russia and Chad to find the ancestral domain of her ancestors and Bonnie’s ancestors.

By the time, she finished telling her dad about her summer adventures, it was already 15 minutes passed 3 in the morning.

John stood up and stretched himself, “Good God, Stiles! You are going to give me a heart attack one day. Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of you. Hell, even your mom would be proud of you. But promise me that you won’t be reckless anymore. Promise me, please!”

“Promise!” Stiles got up to give her dad a long tight hug.

John hugged her even tighter, “I love you, kiddo.”

“Love you always, dad.” Stiles replied.

“Come on, let’s get to bed. We’ll talk some more tomorrow.” John tiredly told her as both of them got up the steps to their bedrooms.

\---

Over the next 2 weeks, Stiles spend as much time as possible at her dad’s office, helping with all the backlog administrative work.

She reached Beacon Hills on a Wednesday, which was spend catching up with her dad, updating him on everything and anything that she could remember.

Thursday was spend cleaning her bedroom and updating her grimoire, along with several detailed entries about her experiences in New Orleans.

On Friday, she continued cleaning the rest of the house and the backyard, along with getting some of the pack members to come over to fix any problems around the house.

Saturday was pack night.

All 21 wolves, John, Melissa, Chris and Stiles were there after so long.

There were all seated scattered around in the living room. The food and drinks were placed everywhere around the room.

“So let me get this straight.” Chris asked, “You are magically linked to all the wolves here and you want to magically link your dad, Melissa and me as well. So will I get werewolf senses?”

“No.” Stiles rolled her eyes, “You will still be human. It’s just that this linking spell would allow me to know your whereabouts from wherever I am or wherever you guys are. Previously I wasn’t able to do it. I was only able to take in their magical energies but ever since I’m linked to the coven, I can sense everybody’s locations. Including the Salvatore’s Clan and Davina’s New Orleans clique.”

“Woah!” Liam exclaimed, “So you can just sense all 50 of our locations anytime?”

Stiles smiled, “Yes, Liam. It will take me several seconds to a minute to detect all of you and also, I would be able to heal you guys faster.”

“All right then. I’m up for it.” Chris agreed to her suggestion, “So when do we do it?”

“Can we do it tomorrow? I’m not in the mood for any magic tonight…” Stiles replied.

All 3 parents nodded their head.

“All right then…” Stiles began and rush through her words, “On to the next topic. Brett and I will be going away for several weeks.”

Several of the pack members exclaimed in shocked and demanded for answers while John just shrugged and got up to take more drinks for the pack. Brett glared hard at Stiles for leaving him in the lurch.

Lydia grabbed a nearby pillow from the sofa and threw at Stiles’ face, “Explain yourself, woman!”

“Ouch!” Stiles shouted, “So…”

Stiles took a sip of drink and started explaining about how New Orleans is the domain for the Lafayette witches, Davina’s ancestral lineage. She told them that powerful witches lineage are able to create domain at certain locations as a power source for their future descendant witches. Stiles told them that she needed to look for the Grebenshchikov witches’ domain and the Asari-Dokubo witches’ domain. They already know the general vicinity of the area but they don’t have an exact location of it since only related witches would know about it unless they invited outside witches.

It was decided that Bonnie would be bringing her vampire boyfriend, Jeremy and Davina would be bringing her best friends, Joshua, a vampire and Aiden, a werewolf. Stiles told them that she is bringing Brett because she has promised him that they would go on a backpacking trip around Europe since last 2 years and she is planning on fulfilling that promise. Stiles told them that there would be 3 witches, 2 werewolves & 2 vampires, so obviously they would be safe. Several of the pack members began to argue, telling her that she just got back to Beacon Hills and it’s too fast for her to go off on another crazy adventure.

“Put it simply.” Stiles raised her voice over them, “The faster that I find my domain, the faster I can come back home and actually stay here for a long time.”

Scott grumbled, “I don’t like it.”

“Fine!” Lydia rolled her eyes, “So when are you flying off?”

“Next Monday or Tuesday? I guess…” Stiles said uncertainly, turning to Brett for answer.

“I just need to sort things out at the gym. I guess Monday is good.” Brett replied Stiles.

“Nope!” Malia growled, “You are leaving on Tuesday. We need more time with you before you go off on to another one of your crazy adventure.”

Several voices of agreement ran across the room to which she gave in. The rest of the night was spent retelling their adventures in New Orleans to John, Melissa and Chris and updating them about their alliances.

Stiles completed the linking spell, linking up John, Chris and Melissa to the rest of the pack members and herself on Sunday.

Stiles spent the entire of Monday playing video games with Scott, Liam, Brett and Theo.

She spent her Tuesday reorganizing the Hale library with Lydia and Danny.

On Wednesday, Stiles joined Laura, Derek and Cora went through the new layout of their land to include another house, a hundred feet away from the Hale Mansion for John, Chris and Melissa. It was decided amongst them to move onto the land before the pack went off to Amazon.

Stiles spent the whole of Thursday morning and afternoon creating more than 30 sachets of magical herbs and placed them all around the Hale land which was almost as big as 25 football fields.

On Friday, it was ladies’ night. They kicked all the guys out of the house and have a much needed pampering session and movie night.

Saturday was their official weekly pack night and this time round, they had a barbeque cookout in the backyard.

Stiles spent Sunday lazing around at home, just eating and binge-watching one of the many television shows that she had missed out.

Brett came over on Monday and helped her pack both of their things for their trip. Then they went over to the Hale Mansion for dinner with everyone.

On Tuesday, the pack members drop by her house throughout the morning to say their goodbyes until it was time for Brett and her to go off. The Sheriff cleared his schedule so that he could send them off to the airport.

“Thank you, John for sending us off.” Brett said as he grabbed his huge black and red backpack.

“No problem son.” John replied as he stepped forward to give him a hug, “Take care of my daughter for me.”

Brett snickered as he hugged him tightly, “I have a strong feeling that she will be the one taking care of me instead. But I promise to have her back.”

John laughed out loud, “Enjoy yourself.”

Stiles stepped forward and both of them hugged tightly in silence before both of them let go of each other.

“See you for Christmas, Dad.” Stiles said as she grabbed her huge black backpack and kissed him on the cheek, “Love you always.”

“Love you always, kiddo.” John kissed her back on the cheek and watched her walked into the airport with Brett, to another one of her new adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone & anyone who made the effort to read my story, gave it kudos & bookmarked it. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
